Le monde n'as jamais trop de Père Noël
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Lorsque quelqu'un a plaisanté en disant que Overwatch devrait profiter des fêtes pour aller jouer les pères Noël, ça a été pris bien plus au sérieux que ça n'aurait dû l'être. Surtout sachant que Talon et les junkers allaient être impliqués. Contient tout les personnages jouables jusqu'à Brigitte.
1. Prologue

**Il s'agit à coup sûr d'une feel-good story, composée d'une quinzaine de ficlets reliés entre elles par un fil rouge commun et que je vais donc poster comme des chapitres différents.**

J'utilise les noms anglais, parce que ce sont ceux que j'ai l'habitude de voir et que ceux en français ne font à moitié pas sens (ne me parlez pas de Chopper ! Pourquoi remplacer un nom anglais par un nom anglais ?!).

Les chapitres sont assez cours, mais les séparer me paraît la chose la plus logique à faire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Capturer et neutraliser Talon n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais ils l'avaient fait. Les Junkers avaient été plus facile à récupérer, mais la véritable difficulté était de les réinsérer. Comment intégrer dans une société ayant appris à les craindre les pires criminels de la planète ? Surtout quand lesdits criminels ne savaient pas, pour la plupart, comment se comporter normalement.

Certes, Angela faisait de son mieux pour mettre en place des thérapies comportementales, mais ses patients n'étaient pas tous exactement réceptifs. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose avec eux, ainsi qu'avec Bastion et Orisa, les deux robots à l'innocence parfois dangereuse récupérés par Torbjörn et sa fille, et novembre approchait doucement de sa fin.

McCree leur avait organisé une fête de Thanksgiving plus qu'honorable et ce qu'il restait d'Overwatch digérait encore leur repas le lendemain après-midi, se traînant mollement dans la grande salle commune du Watchpoint.  
Quelqu'un avait parlé de Noël, demandant quel était le programme. Angela avait alors glissé que ce serait peut-être une bonne occasion de sociabiliser leurs criminels en réinsertion. Reinhardt avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire. Organiser un concours du meilleur Père Noël secret ? L'idée était tellement incongrue qu'ils avaient continué à plaisanter dessus, tentant d'imaginer Moira préparant des cadeaux. Lena, déjà pliée en deux de rire, avait hoqueté un « Imaginez-la en elfe dans un supermarché, distribuant les cadeaux à des enfants ! » et un étrange silence était tombé sur la pièce, tandis que l'idée prenait clairement racine dans l'esprit d'Angela.

La brave doctoresse n'en avait plus démordu, et les avait tellement bassinés avec qu'ils avaient fini par céder, d'autant plus facilement que Torbjörn ou Lena n'avaient pas manqué de signaler leur enthousiasme à l'idée de jouer qui le Père Noël, qui l'elfe mutine. Ce qui n'était donc qu'une stupide blague lancée en l'air se transforma en grand concours du meilleur duo Père Noël-elfe.

Une fois les règles expliquées (chaque duo devait choisir un endroit où aller distribuer les cadeaux, puis durant l'Avent, préparer les présents destinés aux enfants, avant d'aller les offrir le matin de Noël en costumes et avec le sourire) il y eut quelques enthousiastes : Torbjörn bien sûr, Lena qui, à moitié vautrée sur Winston, ne cessait de l'asticoter en lui disant combien il ferait un extraordinaire Père Noël poilu, Lucio qui planifiait déjà sa tournée dans les favelas, et plus étonnamment Jamison, qui une fois qu'il eut reçu la confirmation qu'il pouvait fabriquer les jouets (du moment que ceux-ci n'explosaient pas et ne risquaient pas de tuer ou de blesser les enfants) se mit à baragouiner dans son coin, griffonnant frénétiquement dans un vieux carnet à la couverture à moitié brûlée.

On ne laissa pas le choix à Talon, et le reste des troupes rejoignit le concours bon gré, mal gré. Seul McCree, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais, refusa catégoriquement de participer, arguant qu'il haïssait Noël et qu'il avait déjà organisé Thanksgiving, et que ça suffisait comme ça.

Les duos furent donc formés, et chacun fut plus ou moins laissé à ses préparatifs jusqu'au jour fatidique.


	2. Reinhardt-Ana

Reinhardt faisait un Père Noël époustouflant, une sublime vraie barbe argentée soigneusement taillée en pointe ressortant magnifiquement sur son costume de velours d'un rouge profond. Ana, revêtue d'un long manteau rouge à capuche orné de broderies vertes et de bottes à bout pointu assorties, donnait l'être impression d'être autant la Mère Noël qu'une vieille elfe sage.

Ils avaient choisi de s'installer dans l'église à moitié en ruine du quartier le plus pauvre de Berlin. Trente ans que la guerre était finie et presque rien n'avait été reconstruit. Ici les gens essayaient d'abord de manger, ensuite de colmater les fuites dans les toits, et alors peut-être seulement on pensait aux cadeaux pour les enfants. En plus d'un semi-remorque presque plein de présents offerts par de nombreux sponsors redevables de leurs anciens exploits, ils avaient amené un peu de décorum : quelques trophées de chasse, bois de cerf gigantesque et autres cornes de mouflon, une peau d'ours sur laquelle ils installèrent le fauteuil doré à haut dossier du Père Noël, quatre immenses arbres couverts de décorations rouge et or sous lequel furent disposés les présents soigneusement emballés, et de lourdes tentures pour dissimuler l'abside à moitié effondrée et les bancs pourris.

Assis dans le fauteuil comme un bon seigneur recevant ses sujets, Reinhardt accueilli les enfants aux yeux emplis d'émerveillement avec un tonitruant « Ho ho ho » et un grand geste des bras, tandis qu'Ana, postée à côté d'un immense samovar de thé brûlant, servait à tous les parents une tasse réconfortante.

« Viens près de moi, jeune écuyer ! » tonna le vieil homme alors que la petite fille au manteau trop grand qu'il venait de recevoir déballait avec des sanglots de joie la poupée flambant neuve qu'Ana avait choisi pour elle.

L'enfant en question s'approcha, levant le nez bien haut pour le regarder en face. Il lui rendit son regard, notant au passage les traces d'un œil au beurre noir vieux de quelques jours.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Hans, Père Noël. »

« As-tu été brave cette année, Hans ? » poursuivit-t-il, étouffant la note de colère qui menaçait de percer dans sa voix à l'idée que l'enfant fût maltraité.

« Oui, Père Noël. »

« Raconte-moi ça. » exigea-t-il, tout en faisant signe à l'enfant de venir sur ses genoux.

« J'ai été à l'école presque tous les jours et j'ai bien fini mon assiette. Et aussi j'ai cassé le nez à Otto. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et c'est un acte bon, à ton avis, cela, Hans? »

« Non, mais il tapait sur Lotte. Lotte, elle est un peu bizarre. Mon papa il dit que c'est parce que sa maman elle a pas assez mangé pendant qu'elle était enceinte, mais même si Lotte elle est étrange, elle est gentille et ne méritait pas d'être frappée. »

« Ah ! Donc tu as défendu une innocente ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

L'enfant rougit.

« Mon papa, il dit que c'est mal de taper. D'ailleurs, il dit que c'est bien fait que Otto m'ait fait ça. Que ça m'apprendra.» répondit le petit, désignant son œil.

Doucement, Reinhardt déposa l'enfant sur le sol, puis vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Jeune homme, il n'est jamais mal de se dresser contre l'injustice et la cruauté. Ce que tu as fait est un acte de grande bravoure et il est digne des plus grands chevaliers. »

Il se redressa, solennel.

« Ana, mon épée, que j'adoube ce jeune chevalier ! » Ana improvisa parfaitement et l'épée en question -un jouet en plastique brillant minuscule dans sa grande main- lui fut promptement remis.

« Genou à terre, écuyer Hans.» commanda-t-il.

L'enfant s'exécuta, tremblant un peu d'excitation.

Il sut au regard de l'enfant que l'illusion était parfaite.

« Au nom de... hum... » Il aperçut le regard éloquent d'Ana. « Au nom de... heu... de l'ordre des chevaliers du Grand Nord, protecteurs des enfants et des innocents, pourfendeurs des cauchemars et de la peur, jeune Hans au cœur noble, je te nomme chevalier d'honneur. » récita-t-il, posant l'épée sur son épaule gauche, puis la droite, puis sur sa tête.

Hans, les poings serrés, tentant très fort de retenir des larmes, le fixa, les yeux brillants, et il sentit ses propres yeux le picoter.

« Ana... » conclut-il, certain que le cœur de mère de la tireuse d'élite saurait trouver l'exact présent pour l'enfant.

Cette dernière s'empressa d'aller fourrager dans la montagne de paquets, s'essuyant discrètement le nez avant de revenir avec une boîte carrée de la taille d'un ballon de foot.

« Voilà pour toi, Hans, chevalier du Grand Nord.» ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet qu'il eut vite fait de déchirer, révélant un petit casque de chevalier avec une grande plume d'autruche jaune qu'il enfila avec un cri de pur bonheur.

« Haut les cœurs ! » hurla l'enfant, levant bien haut le poing.

Normalement, ils ne donnaient qu'un seul cadeau par enfant, mais mu par un instinct subit, Reinhardt considéra l'épée en plastique qu'il tenait toujours, et la lui tendit.

« Ne pars pas sans ton épée, preux chevalier. »

Hans poussa un nouveau cri de joie, s'empara de l'épée et dévala la travée centrale, pourfendant déjà des dragons imaginaires.

Ana se tourna vers lui, un magnifique sourire brillant jusque dans son œil.

Il lui sourit en retour. Ces instants avaient quelque chose de la magie perdue d'autrefois. D'avant. Lorsque Overwatch était encore synonyme d'espoir et de renouveau.


	3. Winston-Lena

Horizon Fostering, nord-ouest de Londres. L'orphelinat existait depuis longtemps, tout comme les bâtiments qui l'abritaient, construits à l'aube du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Les éducateurs avaient été ravis de leur offre, et avaient préparé à leur attention une salle, décorée de guirlandes de papier, de peintures des enfants et d'un sapin de Noël en plastique qui perdait ses aiguilles plus efficacement qu'un vrai.

Dès l'aube, pour que les enfants ne les voient pas, ils étaient venus, charriant des dizaines de sacs remplis de cacahuètes, d'oranges et d'autres friandises, ainsi que de petits paquets mystères remplis de gadgets - porte-clés lumineux, petits jouets, balles sauteuses et autres menus présents pour les gamins.

En voyant la tête du personnel de l'orphelinat, Lena se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû préciser que Winston était un singe. Un grand, gros et très gentil gorille avec un déguisement de Père Noël et des lunettes rectangulaires.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La venue du Père Noël avait été annoncée depuis des jours déjà aux enfants, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Lena - avec ses collants verts et sa jupe à grelots - passe pour une Mère Noël. Tout en elle respirait l'elfe malicieux et il était hors de question de retirer cette joie aux petits orphelins.

Ils se préparèrent donc, et si le premier enfant à entrer sembla intimidé par la massive carrure simiesque de Winston, Lena (faisant bon usage de son accélérateur chronal) eut tôt fait de lui faire oublier ses craintes, apparaissant et disparaissant entre les piles de cadeaux, avant de se matérialiser comme par magie avec un sachet de friandises et un petit paquet coloré qu'elle lui tendit, puis de le saluer d'un claquement de talons et de disparaître une fois de plus avec un rire joueur, se rematérialisant derrière le trône en papier crépon pour espionner la suite de la rencontre.

« Ho ho hahaha ! Même pas besoin de te demander si tu as été sage cette année, mon petit ! C'est si évident que même mon elfe l'a vu ! » rit doucement le grand singe.

L'enfant sourit, serrant ses présents contre son cœur, puis après une hésitation, lança ses petits bras autour de son cou et le serra très fort contre lui.

« Merci, Père Noël. Même si vous ressemblez à un singe, vous êtes l'homme le plus gentil de la terre ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de le lâcher pour quitter la salle sous les invitations d'une éducatrice avec un bonnet de Noël enfoncé sur la tête, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Réajustant ses lunettes avec plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'aurait admis, il lui signifia d'un geste de la tête qu'elle pouvait faire entrer l'enfant suivant.

La matinée passa en un éclair. A dix heures, ils partagèrent un lait chaud avec les éducateurs, qui ne tarirent pas d'éloges sur leur prestation et leur gentillesse, faisant monter le rose aux joues de Lena qui tenta en vain de cacher sa gêne derrière sa tasse.

Presque tous les enfants étaient venus les voir, et les piles avaient bien diminué lorsqu'une petite fille aux cheveux courts et ébouriffés entra.

« Bonjour, ma petite. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Charline. »

« C'est très beau ça, comme prénom ! Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as été sage cette année, car je sais que tu l'as été. » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste, alors que Lena se matérialisait en une pose grotesque de lutin de Noël.

L'enfant ne sembla même pas la remarquer et lui jeta un petit regard dubitatif.

« Si j'ai été si sage, Père Noël, pourquoi est ce que mes parents m'ont abandonnée ? »

Tout enthousiasme le quitta, et les bras de Lena retombèrent mollement.

La jeune Britannique lui jeta un regard désemparé, relayé par l'éducatrice qui faisait toujours office de « videuse ». Il soupira, puis s'assit en tailleur par terre, faisant signe à la petite de s'approcher, l'installant sur ses genoux.

Que dire à cette enfant ?

« Tu aimes les histoires, Charline ? »

La petite lui jeta un autre coup d'œil perplexe, mais opina.

« Tu sais d'où vient le Père Noël ? »

« Du pôle nord ? »

Il rit.

« C'est vrai, j'habite au pôle nord, mais tu sais où je suis né ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Là où vont les rêves et les espoirs de tous les enfants de la Terre, sur la Lune. »

« Mais il n'y a pas d'air sur la Lune. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison, mais là-haut, il y a une grande, grande station. Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Non. »

« Horizon. »

« Comme ici ? Tu as aussi été dans un orphelinat, Père Noël ? »

A nouveau, il rit, ignorant le pincement qui éteignit son cœur.

« Oui... en quelque sorte. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, du moins mes vrais parents. Mais j'avais un père, que j'aimais beaucoup. Mais un jour, il a dû partir, me laissant tout seul, comme toi. »

« Parce que tu as été méchant ? »

« Non, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Je sais qu'il serait resté avec moi, s'il avait pu, mais ça n'a pas été possible. Je suis certain que pour tes parents, c'est pareil. »

« Alors tu as fait quoi ? » demanda la petite.

« Que crois-tu que j'aie fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« J'ai fabriqué un... traîneau et je suis descendu sur terre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour tous les gens comme toi, Charline. Parce que malgré le fait que le monde soit si injuste que des parents soient obligés d'abandonner un petit ange comme toi, l'humanité n'en reste pas moins capable des plus grands prodiges, et elle mérite toute l'aide qu'on puisse lui donner. »

« Tu aides l'humanité ? »

« Du moins, j'essaie. »

« En offrant des cadeaux ? »

« En offrant de l'espoir, ma chère. »

« Tu pourrais faire revenir mes parents ? »  
« Non, Charline, je ne peux pas faire ça, mais je peux te promettre que quelque soient tes rêves, si tu y crois assez fort, si tu y mets tout ton cœur, un jour, tu parviendra à les réaliser. »

L'enfant le fixa, songeuse.

Lena, qui jusque-là s'était tenue en retrait, s'approcha, s'agenouillant à côté d'eux pour être à sa hauteur.

« Parfois, tu te sentiras perdue. Seule. Peut-être même oubliée de tous, mais là, dans ton cœur, n'oublie jamais que même si tu ne le sais pas, même si tu ne le connais pas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pense à toi. Quelqu'un prêt à te tendre la main et à t'aider. Prêt à te ramener des plus lointains rivages. Promets-moi que tu n'oublieras jamais, Charline. »

La petite médita sur ses paroles quelques secondes, l'air terriblement sérieuse.

« Je le promets .» souffla-t-elle finalement, ses petits poings serrés contre sa poitrine.

Lena se releva d'un bond, reprenant ses allures de lutin malicieux.

« Fantastique ! Il te faut maintenant tes cadeaux ! Où les ai-je mis ! » s'écria-t-elle, disparaissant en un éclair pour réapparaître un peu plus loin, faisant mine de les chercher.

Après deux ou trois bonds, elle revint avec le sachet de friandises et un paquet surprise.

Charline les prit, les fixant quelques instants, méditative, puis les tendit à Winston.

« Prends-les, Père Noël. »

Troublé, le grand singe s'efforça de garder contenance.

« Tu n'en veux pas ? » demanda Lena perplexe, un doigt sur le menton.

« Non. A Noël, tous les enfants ont le droit à des cadeaux, même ceux qui n'ont plus de parents, et si tout le monde reçoit des cadeau du père Noël, qui lui donne les siens ? »

« Oh, chérie ! »

La jeune Britannique tomba à genoux, serrant très fort l'enfant contre elle.

Winston essuya discrètement une larme, puis se pencha, posant sa grosse main sur la tête de l'enfant pour la faire tourner sur elle-même, qu'elle lui fasse face tandis que Lena se redressait avec un sourire un peu tordu.  
« Charline, ces cadeaux sont les tiens. Tu viens de m'offrir le plus merveilleux des présents possibles, petite. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, tu m'as offert l'espoir en un futur meilleur. »

« Et c'est bien ça, Père Noël ? »

« C'est plus que bien, petite. Maintenant, va ! »


	4. Lúcio-Olivia

Lúcio retint avec peine un sourire en coin. Olivia avait eu beau s'accrocher à son personnage de Sombra, la hackeuse sans cœur, la magie de Noël la gagnait aussi. Même sous le soleil de Mexico. Surtout sous le soleil de Mexico. Elle avait beau aimer dire qu'elle savait toujours tout sur tout le monde, lui aussi savait quelques trucs sur les ordinateurs, et il avait retrouvé le quartier qui l'avait vu grandir. Ils auraient pu aller dans les favelas de Rio, mais c'était lui le Père Noël de leur duo, et une intuition lui disait que Mexico serait une meilleure destination pour que son assistante d'un jour comprenne quelques petites choses sur la joie d'offrir sans rien attendre en retour.

Il gagnait bien sa vie en tant que DJ, et aurait pu acheter des cadeaux à la pelle, mais cela aurait quelque peu défié son propos, alors il avait passé un mois tout entier avec de la colle de poisson dans les dreadlocks, et parfois quelques bandelettes de papier crépon accrochées dans les endroits les plus incongrus. Angela avait approuvé son initiative, et avait allégé au maximum son agenda de mission, ce qui lui avait permis de passer presque tous les après-midi avec la hackeuse dans un coin de l'atelier mécanique, pour l'occasion recouvert de papier journal. Ensemble, et avec l'aide occasionnelle de Lena, de Hana - pour une fois pas collée à ses jeux vidéo - ou d'Orisa, ils avaient fabriqué près de trois cent piñatas. Moins d'une vingtaine étaient précisément sur le thème de Noël, mais même lui devait reconnaître que les sapins et les bonhommes de neiges, ça allait seulement un moment. Le reste était un étrange étalage d'éléments culturels brésiliens et mexicains, plus un bus à double impériale, une cabine téléphonique rouge et une autre bleue, un lapin rose, quelques références à la culture geek et trois adorables versions papier de Zenyatta, de Bastion et d'Orisa.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. L'important était d'amener la joie et le bonheur dans ces quartiers gangrenés par les gangs et la misère. Faire oublier pour quelques heures le quotidien aux habitants.

Et s'ils savaient tout les deux une chose, c'était qu'une vraie fête ne se faisait pas sous la lumière du soleil.

Ils avaient prévenu quelques personnes clés. Les vieilles _mamas_ , les musicos, tous ceux qui pourraient les aider à transformer en quelques minutes les tristes ruelles en piste de danse et en buffet à ciel ouvert.

Le soleil toucha enfin l'horizon, l'embrasant en un signal silencieux, et il chaussa ses rollers et son costume tandis qu'Olivia s'installait derrière son écran, faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que le dévidoir à guirlande fabriqué par Winston fonctionnerait parfaitement, que son bonnet ne risquait pas de s'envoler, puis allumant la sono intégrée à sa tenue, il se lança à l'assaut des ruelles et de leurs murs, trait de lumière et de musique tissant une éclatante broderie de guirlandes de papier, de lampions et de piñatas au gré des toits de terre battue.

Devant lui, un écran cathodique antédiluvien installé sur un toit sous un nœud de câbles et d'antennes s'anima, crachotant un peu de neige avant d'afficher un crâne stylisé coiffé d'un bonnet de lutin qui commença à se trémousser au rythme de ses remix de musiques traditionnelles et de Noël crachotés par les vieux haut-parleurs de la télévision en une parfaite synchronisation avec son son HD.

Un peu plus loin, une radio reprit en chœur, puis une autre télévision, et bientôt, ce fut tout le quartier qui pulsa sur ses rythmes, les habitants perplexes sortant sur leurs perrons seulement pour le voir passer comme une fusée. Plus que cinq rues, et il aurait fini. Tournant sur lui-même en une figure de hip-hop involontaire, Lúcio évita de peu une guirlande traîtreusement tendue en travers de son chemin. Se stabilisant tant bien que mal sur le dallage inégal, il tenta de calmer le rythme furieux de son cœur tout en contemplant la rue croulant déjà sous les décorations.

Il était pourtant certain de ne pas être encore passé par là.

Un minois mutin à la coupe de cheveux inimitable pointa sur un toit, lui adressant un salut sardonique avant de disparaître à nouveau. Secouant la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il se remettait en route, revenant à leur QG et à ses platines.

Le show de DJ Noël allait commencer plus tôt que prévu, semblait-t-il.

Il s'installa derrière son banc de mixage, salua Olivia d'un haussement de sourcil, puis appuya sur le gros bouton jaune, enclenchant toute la machinerie qui le fit monter avec tout son équipement sur le toit du camion dans une débauche de stroboscopes.

Il parlait infiniment mieux portugais qu'espagnol, mais il était à Mexico, et à Mexico, on parlait Espagnol. Alors, dégainant son plus beau sourire et son micro, il hurla à pleins poumons : « _Hola, México ! Estás listo para la fiesta? Bailar hasta mañana para celebrar la Navidad ?_ » (1)

Une petite foule enthousiaste lui répondit, et sans plus attendre, il attaqua ses platines, observant avec joie la place devant lui se remplir de plus en plus de curieux tandis que les enfants, la bouche pleines de churros, partaient en riant à la chasse à la piñata.

Ce n'était sans doute pas ce que les autres avaient en tête en lançant cette espèce de compétition amicale du meilleur Père Noël, mais rien ne lui ôterait de la tête qu'en termes de personnes touchées, ils allaient gagner haut la main. Les autres faisait la journée des enfants. Eux allaient faire la nuit de tout le monde dans le coin. Petits, grands, jeunes, vieux, tous ce soir allaient faire la fête. Gangsters et grands-mères. Ce soir, il allait instiller un peu de l'esprit de Noël version electro-latino dans le cœur de ces gens à qui la vie n'avait rien épargné. A commencer par celui d'Olivia qui, un bonnet de Noël sur la tête, tentait tant bien que mal de garder un air impassible malgré son pied qui s'obstinait à taper en rythme et ses pas si discrets tortillements des hanches.

Il l'observa un peu, testant subtilement quels rythmes semblaient la porter au mieux, puis à peu près certain de ce qu'il devait faire, il lâcha un instant ses platines.

« Mesdames et messieurs, elle connaît vos difficultés, vos peines mais aussi vos joies. Elle est une enfant du pays. Et si ce soir, vos télés ne marchent pas comme elles le devraient, si ce soir, vous n'avez d'autre choix que de faire la fête et de passer du temps tous ensemble dans la joie et les bonnes vibes, c'est parce qu'elle vous est revenue de l'autre côté du monde pour vous offrir cette nuit de folie. Faites un triomphe à la sublime SOMBRAAAA ! »

La hackeuse qui s'était figée à son annonce lui jeta un regard assassin, et il devina à son attitude qu'elle s'apprêtait à devenir invisible.

Il contre-attaqua avec un rythme endiablé.

« Allez, on l'applaudit bien fort ! »

La foule obéit, et avec un rictus qui lui promettait une vengeance terrible, Olivia salua ses admirateurs.

« Allez ma belle, je sais que tu en meures d'envie. Laisse la musique te porter ! Ce soir c'est elle qui te hacke ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme rougit, puis esquissa un pas de danse timide. Un jeune homme avec une cicatrice sur le front sortit de la foule et vint se placer devant elle, bougeant en miroir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour stimuler son esprit de compétition et elle se lança dans un _show-off_ acharné dont elle ne sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux trempés de sueur, à bout de souffle, mais radieuse.

S'il pouvait arrêter une multinationale toute-puissante comme Vishkar, faire danser les favelas de Rio, celles de Mexico et la plus solitaire des hackeuses, alors rien ne lui était vraiment impossible, il en avait la conviction. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, il serait prêt à relever le défi !

* * *

(1) Je m'excuse s'il y a une erreur, je ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol, donc c'est tout l'ami Google Translate pour le coup. Si vous voyez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me demander de la changer.


	5. Hanzo-Genji

Toute cette stupide histoire avait au moins été un bon prétexte pour revenir à leurs racines. Pour revenir à Tokyo. Pour rentrer à la maison ou du moins ce qui l'avait été un jour, si lointain déjà.

L'immense résidence familiale n'avait pas changé. Sans doute serait-elle encore là, intacte, bien après leur mort. Le clan Shimada avait disparu, réduit à néant de leurs propres mains, mais la résidence persistait, car quoi qu'ils se disent, quoi qu'ils essaient de croire, le sang du clan coulait dans leurs veines, et tant qu'un des deux frères ou un de leurs descendants encore à naître vivrait, l'ancien domaine aurait toujours un maître et une raison d'être.

Ses cerisiers aux branches dégarnies, ses longs couloirs emplis de courants d'air coulis, la grande cloche du temple contre laquelle, enfants, ils avaient fait tant de concours de « colle ta langue » pour tromper l'ennui des trop longues matinées d'hiver : tout était là, dans l'état exact où ils l'avaient laissé des années plus tôt.

Ce parfum d'immuable était à la fois rassurant et terrifiant. La maison, présence muette, témoignage de bois et de papier de la véracité de la légende des deux frères, semblait vibrer d'une lente respiration sourde, comme un gigantesque gardien endormi. Mais ce gardien était-il amical ? Telle était la question.

Ils ne devaient rester qu'une nuit. Genji, pas plus que son frère, ne l'aurait admis, mais c'était déjà une nuit de trop.

Le coffre du taxi qui les avait amenés fut vite vidé. Ils n'avaient pas emmené grand-chose. A peine deux sacs à dos et une valise. Et l'arc de Hanzo dans une fourre. Genji s'était moqué de lui. Ils allaient jouer les Pères Noël dans un centre commercial, pas combattre des criminels. Mais rien n'y avait fait, et son frère avait pris son arc.

Ils s'installèrent dans le pavillon des invités de la résidence. Pas besoin de se consulter. Être là était déjà presque insupportable, entrer dans le pavillon principal était impensable. Trop de souvenirs, trop de regrets.

Hanzo lâcha son sac dans un bruit sourd, consultant le chronomètre intégré à son brassard qu'il portait d'une manière un peu ridicule sous un sweater.

« Dans cinquante-huit minutes, nous devons être sur site.» trancha-t-il.

« Sur site, vraiment ? Détends-toi, mon frère, nous ne sommes pas en mission d'assassinat. »  
« Tu as raison, Genji, nous ne sommes pas là pour tuer, mais nous sommes néanmoins en mission, et je n'échoue jamais dans mes missions. »

La langue de Genji le démangea, mais il se retint de lui faire remarquer que si son frère n'avait réellement jamais échoué dans aucune de ses missions, lui ne serait plus là.

Il opta pour quelque chose de plus neutre.

« Où as-tu mis les costumes ? »

« Dans la valise. »

Le modeste bagage contenait une encombrante tenue de Père Noël avec fausse barbe et hotte en velours, ainsi qu'une combinaison moulante imprimée costume d'elfe accompagnée d'un chapeau à grelot et de chaussures assorties.

Genji eut beau fouiller, il ne trouva pas d'autre costume. Il s'empara donc du costume de Père Noël.

Voyant son frère hausser un sourcil, il sentit un frisson glacé parcourir ce qu'il restait de sa colonne vertébrale organique.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« C'est ma tenue. »

« Où est la seconde tenue de Père Noël, dans ce cas ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. Tu sera mon elfe. »

« Pourquoi serais-je l'elfe ? »

« Parce qu'en vertu du droit d'aînesse, je serai le Père Noël. »

« Hé ! Hors de question ! De toute façon, tu n'as même pas le physique adéquat ! » protesta-t-il.

« Parce que les plaques de métal, c'est certain, c'est plus traditionnel.» nota froidement Hanzo.

« Je ne vais pas enfiler cette chose immonde ! » gronda-t-il, désignant d'un doigt accusateur l'offensante tenue verte.

Son frère consulta une fois de plus sa montre.

« Cinquante-six minutes. On n'aura de toute manière pas le temps de t'en trouver une autre. C'est l'elfe ou rien du tout. »

« Puisque tu l'aimes tant, cette tenue, tu n'as qu'à la mettre ! »

« Elle n'est pas à ma taille. J'ai les épaules trop larges. »

« Oui, tu y as veillé... traître. »

Son frère tiqua et lui arracha des mains le costume rouge.

« Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux aussi bien rester ici, je me débrouillerai seul. »

« C'est ça, va faire le Père Noël tout seul ! Tu vas terroriser tous les enfants de Tokyo ! » répliqua-t-il rageusement, quittant la pièce pour partir errer dans le jardin.

Quelque chose sonnant comme « On dirait que le Dr Ziegler a oublié de te remettre un cœur... » le poursuivit jusque dehors.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le grincement de la grande porte lui indiqua que son frère était parti. Tristement, il se laissa tomber sur un des rochers du jardin.

Étaient-ils condamnés à se battre et à s'entre-déchirer à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouveraient entre ces murs ?

Il en était malade. Il avait pensé avoir tout perdu, mais Overwatch lui avait rendu sa vie, la paix de son esprit et même, quelques années plus tard, son frère.

Il avait dû se remettre mécaniquement en marche, car sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva devant le sanctuaire familial. Il n'était pas revenu depuis cette nuit où ils s'étaient affrontés pour la dernière fois. Il semblait que personne n'y était revenu. Le temps semblait s'y être arrêté.

Le fantôme d'un sourire joua sur ses traits, sous son masque. Se tordant le cou, il détailla la grande fresque représentant la légende des deux frères. Les représentant.

Il n'était plus croyant - au sens classique du terme - depuis longtemps, mais un être de pure rationalité, à l'esprit fait de uns et de zéros, lui avait appris les bienfaits de la prière.

Lentement, il vint s'asseoir devant l'autel sur lesquels reposaient ses anciens sabres. Un modeste bol rempli de sable semblait attendre une offrande d'encens. Il fixa l'autel, les petits défauts du bois, les grains de poussière, tous les détails insignifiants de la réalité, et son regard fut attiré par un bâtonnet rouge sombre tombé entre deux tatamis. Il le ramassa, observant l'objet avec un étrange émerveillement. Il était venu les mains vides pour prier sur l'autel ancestral et la providence lui fournissait une offrande. Plantant le bâtonnet dans le bol, il l'alluma, puis pria. Pas pour la paix des ancêtres, mais pour sa propre paix. Pour le calme et l'apaisement de son cœur. Pour la clarté de pensée et la vivacité d'esprit.

Genji avait peut-être changé en apparence, mais au fond, il était toujours le même.

Le cadet insouciant qui ne se préoccupe de rien.

Ils avaient une mission, et cette mission impliquait des costumes par essence ridicules. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de se déguiser en bouffon barbu, mais il l'avait fait, et à présent, il laissait des gamins morveux lui réciter leurs exploits de l'année tout en feignant d'être ravi. Parce que c'était la mission, et qu'il savait ce que signifiait se sacrifier pour la cause.

Dans trois heures, ce serait fini. En attendant, la file d'attente serpentant entre les boutiques du centre commercial ne désemplissait pas. Il accueillit d'un « Ho ho ho ! » une énième gosse qui entreprit laborieusement de lui réciter une interminable liste de souhaits tout en postillonnant abondamment au travers de son appareil orthodontique.

Il fit une fois de plus mine de l'avoir écoutée, lui promit le tout, et la dirigea vers l'employée du centre commercial recrutée au pied levé pour jouer l'elfe, qui lui remit un petit sachet de bonbons et une carte de réduction de 10% au magasin de jouet local de la part du Père Noël.

Et un nouvel enfant vint lui réclamer la dernière console à la mode alors qu'il n'avait sans doute même pas encore l'âge légal pour jouer aux trois quarts des jeux. Et un autre encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Enfin, ce fut fini. Il coupa court aux remerciement des gérants du centre et partit.

Il était en colère et brûlait de toucher deux mots à son irresponsable de frère, qui avait sans doute passé l'après-midi à bayer aux corneilles ou à jouer dans une salle d'arcade.

A son arrivée à la résidence, seul le silence l'accueillit. Le silence et toute l'obscurité d'un début de soirée de décembre.

Cet incapable était sorti s'amuser, ou pire encore.

D'encore plus mauvaise humeur, Hanzo s'empressa de se débarrasser du ridicule costume tassé dans un grand sac à courses, attrapa son arc sans trop savoir dans quel but et sortit avec l'intention d'aller manger un bol de nouilles chez Jiro. Découvrir que la minuscule échoppe au comptoir patiné par le temps et le bouillon renversé par les clients n'existait plus acheva de le rendre furieux, et le ventre toujours vide, il se mit résolument en marche, montant les rues escarpées de la ville en direction du mont boisé qui surplombait Hanamura. Au moins, là-bas, il n'y aurait personne pour le déranger ou le décevoir pendant qu'il s'entraînait un peu.

Après plus de trois heures passées à ficher des flèches dans les troncs d'innombrables arbres innocents, il se résolut à rentrer. Il était affamé, gelé, et sa colère s'était muée en un grand vide. Peut-être que son frère n'était pas le seul crétin dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pas été très pédagogue pour le coup. Le retour à la vaste résidence lui parut infiniment plus long que l'aller, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi silencieuse et obscure qu'à son départ, il espéra d'abord que son frère dormait déjà, malgré l'heure encore peu tardive, puis ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en découvrant qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Il essaya de le contacter, en vain.

A présent, c'était l'esprit protecteur du grand frère qui prenait le dessus. Il avait déjà perdu une fois son cadet, il ne pourrait supporter que ça arrive de nouveau.

Il réessaya de l'appeler sans plus de résultats, puis décida de régler un problème après l'autre. D'abord se réchauffer et manger. Des nouilles instantanées de l'épicerie du coin feraient l'affaire.

La petite échoppe était ouverte jour et nuit, un écran passant en boucle une chaîne d'actualité locale dominant le « coin café » qui, avec ses deux tables et ses trois distributeurs, occupaient presque un quart de la surface totale. Il allait payer le robot vendeur lorsque les images à l'écran attirèrent son attention.

« C'est possible d'avoir le son ? »

Le bot réactiva les amplis.

«...à nos auditeurs, le mystérieux ninja qui depuis cet après-midi prend d'assaut tous les hôpitaux de la ville pour offrir aux enfants malades un Pachimari en peluche et quelques friandises vient d'être aperçu dans les couloirs de l'Hôpital de la Sainte-Charité à Hanamura-Sud. Si vous avez des informations à propos de ce bienfaiteur masqué, veuillez contacter notre standard. Nous aimerions tous savoir qui est cet homme ? D'où vient-il ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Une chose est certaine, grâce à lui, de nombreux petits malades auront eu une journée de Noël dont ils se souviendront longtemps ! A présent je rend l'antenne à Kaneda Watashimo, qui est allé à la rencontre d'un artisan chocolatier de luxe... »

Avec un juron, Hanzo partit en courant, dérapant un peu sur le carrelage blanc de la supérette, ses nouilles oubliées. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait être à l'hôpital dans moins de quinze minute. Il avait des excuses à présenter à son frère. De très sérieuses excuses. Il n'avait peut-être pas enfilé le costume qu'il lui avait préparé, et qui - en étant tout à fait honnête - était sans doute un peu ridicule, mais il avait néanmoins rempli la mission... et, même si ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, sans doute mieux que lui.


	6. Akande-Moira

Akande n'était pas homme à bâcler son travail. S'il faisait quelque chose, il le faisait à fond, et correctement. Que ce soit semer le chaos à Numbani ou jouer les Pères Noël.

Surtout quand, en plus, sous des airs de joyeuses blagues de fin d'année, c'était un véritable examen comportemental qui leur était soumis. De cela, il ne doutait pas plus que Moira.

Le géant d'ébène s'était donc fait tailler le plus tôt possible un costume rouge sur mesure, troquant les bordures blanches pour une fourrure or, plus en accord avec son teint. Et puisqu'il y était, il avait traîné avec lui celle qui, après que tout le monde se soit trouvé un camarade, était restée seule : la terrible généticienne aux ongles trop longs, Moira O'Deorain. L'Irlandaise l'avait suivi à contre-cœur, sans jamais se départir du regard glaçant semblant signifier qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le disséquer. S'il avait dû avoir peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait de travers, Akande n'aurait jamais rien fait de sa vie. Et puis peut-être qu'en faisant tailler un costume confortable et plutôt familier - puisque basé sur ses tenues habituelles- à la femme, celle-ci se décontracterait un peu. Car son plan ne fonctionnerait pas si elle restait plus coincée qu'un cintre en bois et plus glaciale que la banquise.

Pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tuer son ancien mentor - la conviction qu'il pouvait faire bien mieux et bien plus grand - il prit en charge toute la logistique de l'événement.

La privatisation du Grand Palace de New-York, les invitations aux couleurs d'Overwatch à tout le gotha des cinq continents, la commande du buffet pour plus de mille convives, la réservation des artistes les plus en vogue pour l'animation de la soirée, et l'achat de près de deux tonnes de matériel pyrotechnique ainsi que les services de techniciens pour les opérer afin d'offrir à ses invités un feu d'artifice dantesque.

Et une mise en scène digne du seigneur des cadeaux qu'il allait incarner, avec trône, estrade et un sapin de près de quinze mètre de haut dans le grand atrium, avec en dessous des monceaux de pâtisseries et autres mignardises de grand luxe dans des emballages colorés en guise de présents pour ses invités. Et, le plus important pour ce genre d'événement : bien en vue sur l'estrade à côté de lui, un lutrin antique avec un grand livre vierge posé dessus, dans lequel les invités pourraient venir inscrire à la belle encre rouge leur nom et le montant de leur don pour les enfants nécessiteux du tiers monde.

Le jour du gala arriva enfin, bien qu'il fût sur place depuis une semaine déjà pour superviser la préparation. Moira le rejoignit à moins de quatre heures de l'ouverture du bal, son costume dans une housse en plastique et un air de croque-mort sur le visage.

« C'est un événement festif. Les gens vont venir pour s'amuser, alors essayez d'avoir l'air un peu plus joviale. » nota-t-il tout en signant un reçu du fleuriste.

«Je n'y manquerai pas... lorsque le bal sera ouvert. »

« Parfait. »

A dix minutes de l'ouverture des portes, Akande finissait d'enfiler son costume, s'assurant que tout était parfaitement là où il devait l'être, et découvrit avec satisfaction la scientifique, droite comme un I, les mains dans le dos à côté du trône, toisant du regard la demi-douzaine de charmantes jeunes femmes en mini-robes d'elfe qui devaient servir de décorum vivant à sa mise en scène en compagnie d'un vieux barbu avec ses trois rennes, d'un pseudo-Touareg et ses chameaux et d'une jeune femme blonde et son saint-bernard au tonneau plus vrai que nature.

« Vous êtes ravissante. » nota-t-il en s'installant avec une décontraction calculée dans le trône.

« Si vous le dites. »

Un sourcil haussé, il la détailla plus avant, cherchant le défaut qui pourrait lui déplaire. Pourtant l'ensemble de cuir et de soie vert sombre et noire, avec épaulières en pointe, manches évasées et longs pans comme des pétales sur un pantalon moulant et des bottes à boucle, accompagné d'un diadème doré rappelant un chapeau pointu sans en être un, était un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Seyant, confortable, et très semblable à ce qu'elle portait de coutume.

« Ce costume est parfait. » conclut-il en se retournant vers la porte, faisant signe au majordome de la soirée qu'il était prêt.

Les premiers invités entrèrent, la bouche en cœur et l'appareil photo à la main, et il se retrouva rapidement à jouer les Pères Noël pour une jeune héritière allemande déjà bien alcoolisée, et deux dandys iraniens.

Qu'ils s'amusent, qu'ils boivent et mangent, et signent de gros chèques. Qu'ils accomplissent donc sa volonté.

Lentement le palace se remplit, et les premiers enfants commencèrent à apparaître. Mais bien vite, Akande remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Ils le fixaient avec une crainte et une appréhension que ne devraient pas avoir des enfants face à la figure mythique du Père Noël.

Certes, il était grand, musclé et noir de peau - si cela avait encore la moindre importance pour qui que ce soit - mais il ne pouvait croire que son grand sourire de show-man ne suffise pas à faire oublier ces quelques détails. Un regard circulaire lui révéla l'origine de la peur instinctive des enfants : l'espèce de grande mante religieuse qui louvoyait derrière lui avec un air de tueuse.

« Moira, sourire. » gronda-t-il.

La femme découvrit des dents d'un blanc éclatant - dont deux canines fort pointues - en un sourire à faire peur au plus endurci des mercenaires.

« Moins de sourire. »

Les dents disparurent, et elle ne sembla plus que prête à écorcher personnellement chacun des invités avec ses ongles.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant entre la pitié ou l'agacement.  
« Non. Je n'aime pas les festivités, et je hais les enfants ! »

Cette maudite Irlandaise risquait de tout ficher en l'air. Il l'aurait volontiers balancée du toit, mais ça aurait tout autant contrarié ses projets - qui consistaient principalement à réunir de l'argent et prouver à Overwatch qu'il pouvait être « gentil », histoire que les héros pleins de bons sentiments lui lâchent un peu la grappe.

« Comment faisiez-vous pour obtenir des financements pour vos recherches, avant ? » soupira-t-il.

« J'en présentais les intérêts scientifiques et le plan budgétaire. »

« Et quelle tête faisiez-vous ? Je suppose que vous ne donniez pas l'impression à vos investisseurs que vous approcher ne pouvait être que la pire idée qui soit ?

Moira sembla réfléchir, puis afficha un air neutre et terriblement sérieux.

Pas du tout festif, mais au moins, elle n'était plus aussi menaçante qu'avant.

« Parfait, ne changez rien. »

Un sifflement outré lui répondit.

Après cela, la soirée poursuivit son cours comme prévu, des enfants replets venant lui demander des cadeaux valant le PIB des îles Tuvalu, et leurs parents signant des promesses de dons deux fois plus élevées, des hommes de tous âges lorgnant, voire tripotant plus ou moins discrètement les jeunes nymphettes en bonnets à grelot qui se pavanaient sur les marches devant son trône, tandis qu'un vieillard, soit particulièrement bigleux soit particulièrement pervers, poursuivait de ses assiduités désuète une Moira de plus en plus agacée.

A dix heures, les plus jeunes et les plus vieux étaient rentrés se coucher, et il jugea pouvoir sans trop de risque se rendre au buffet pour s'y restaurer.

Un rapide coup d'œil au livre lui apprit qu'ils avaient déjà presque récolté six millions en promesses de dons.

Satisfait, il fit signe de le suivre à la scientifique, qui à un moment ou un autre s'était débarrassée de son prétendant, et se rendit au dantesque buffet tandis que subtilement, la lumière baissait et qu'une zone était débarrassée de ses tables et de ses chaises afin de former une piste de danse pour les noceurs les plus enthousiastes.

Le buffet était délicieux, et tout ce cirque l'avait affamé, aussi se servit-il généreusement avant de fixer d'un air sévère la scientifique qui avait à peine pris deux canapés.

« Essayez de vous décoincer Moira, on ne risque pas de ressortir du Watchpoint avant un moment. » nota-il en enfournant un toast au caviar.

« Je préfère presque ça. Je n'aime pas les foules et encore moins quand elle sont aussi écervelées. »

« Alors profitez au moins du buffet ! » s'agaça-t-il, entassant une dizaine de petits fours sur son assiette.

Elle fronça le nez, puis en prit un du bout des ongles et le grignota pensivement.

« Au fait, où avez-vous trouvé les financements pour cette débauche ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant d'un geste éloquent le sapin gigantesque, le cadre sublime et le buffet.

Akande se mordit la lèvre et enfourna deux mignardises en même temps afin d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas répondre immédiatement. Moira poursuivit imperturbable.

« Je doute qu'Overwatch ait même eu de quoi vous avancer tout ça, sans parler d'accepter de fournir autant d'argent à un homme comme vous, Ogundimu. »

Il la fusilla du regard, ce qui ne sembla guère l'impressionner.

« Alors, où avez-vous trouvé cet argent ? » poursuivit-elle, implacable.

Il fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas parce que les braves petits soldats d'Overwatch me limitent actuellement dans mes mouvements que je n'ai plus de ressources. » s'agaça-t-il.

Moira écarquilla brièvement les yeux, ricana, puis prit un autre petit four et commença à le grignoter.

Il la fixa en silence, son appétit presque envolé, alors qu'elle reposait son assiette encore plus qu'à moitié pleine.

« Vous vous êtes servi de l'argent de Talon. » ricana-t-elle, attrapant au vol deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait.

Elle lui en tendit une, qu'il prit mécaniquement. Elle leva la sienne pour un toast.

« A quoi boit-on ? » demanda-t-il, se doutant que ce ne serait pas deux petits fours qui l'auraient décoincée.

« A l'ironie de la situation, mon cher Ogundimu. A l'ironie de tout cela ! » expliqua-t-elle, une note de joie malsaine dans la voix.

Il gronda, refusant de lui rendre son toast.

Elle toqua tout de même son verre contre le sien et l'avala cul sec avec un claquement de langue satisfait.

« Ah, j'aurai au moins eu l'honneur d'assister aux premières loges à la déchéance du grand Akande Ogundimu, Doomfist troisième du nom, membre du conseil de Talon - bien que je doute qu'après ça, on vous laisse longtemps votre siège - et brave toutou d'Overwatch. »

Son instinct lui dit de saisir la femme par la gorge. Même sans son gantelet, il avait largement la force de briser son petit coup de poulet famélique, et elle n'avait pas ses maudites armes biotiques pour la protéger. Le verre se brisa dans sa main, attirant un serveur catastrophé. S'essuyant négligemment la main contre la cuisse, il le renvoya et se contint. Ils avaient un public et il avait un objectif.

Il s'approcha donc jusqu'à la dominer de toute sa hauteur, envahissant son espace personnel. Domination qui ne se faisait que de quelques pauvres centimètres.

« Je. Ne suis. Le chien. De personne. Moira O'Deorain. » murmura-t-il, articulant soigneusement chaque mot.

Elle le fixa, un demi-sourire goguenard flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant le Doomfist que j'ai connu n'aurait pas siphonné les caisses de Talon pour organiser une petite sauterie dont tout le mérite reviendra à Overwatch, puisque c'est en leur nom que vous avez envoyé les invitations. »

« Je rembourserai Talon ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Il était en train de se justifier et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. C'était l'équivalent de se retrouver coincé dans les cordes durant un match de boxe.

Il serra les dents et tenta de se concentrer. C'était un combat comme un autre, juste sur un terrain qui lui était moins familier : les mots. Il fallait qu'il réplique. Qu'il reprenne le dessus.

« Ce n'est pas grave si votre esprit est trop étroit pour comprendre ce que je fais. Je me doutais que vous seriez trop obtuse pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'envisager. C'est pour ça que je vous ai laissée à vos expériences pendant que je m'occupais de tout cela. » siffla-t-il, glaçial.

Il vit l'éclat triomphant dans les yeux de la scientifique faiblir.

Il agita négligemment la main sous son nez.

« Alors profitez donc de la soirée pendant que je travaille, Moira. C'est moi qui régale, ce soir. »

Avec un sourire de grand seigneur, il se détourna, seulement pour être arrêté par la poigne sèche de la scientifique.

« Vous avez un plan ? Quel est-il ? » murmura-t-elle fiévreusement.

Il avait gagné.

Son sourire s'étendit encore.  
« Je suis certain qu'avec votre intelligence hors du commun, vous arriverez à le déduire toute seule. » ricana-t-il, se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule pour aller saluer le maire de New York le plus naturellement du monde.


	7. Angela-Fareeha

**_Désolée du léger retard, je n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 _Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes de combat et de la violence._

* * *

Le projet d'Angela s'était mieux déroulé que prévu. Infiniment mieux, et la scientifique s'était laissée emporter par l'effervescence qui avait agité le Watchpoint ces derniers temps. Au début, elles étaient censées rester à proximité. Juste aller rendre une petite visite aux enfants de l'école primaire la plus proche afin d'être disponibles en cas de problème, mais à la dernière minute, Angela avait décidé qu'elles allaient faire une vraie bonne action. Apporter le magie de Noël à des enfants qui ne la verrait pas autrement, et Fareeha, parce que la doctoresse était son amie, parce qu'elle s'était laissée gagner par son enthousiasme et les chants de Noël plus ou moins bien exécutés qui emplissaient l'atelier, avait accepté.

A moins de deux jours de Noël, Angela avait utilisé son réseau pour leur trouver deux places dans un transport de troupes de l'armée, puis un pilote et un hélicoptère vieux d'au moins cinquante ans pour les amener dans les montagnes. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêtée, et maintenant, l'hélicoptère n'était plus qu'une ruine fumante. Le pilote avait sauté en parachute une seconde à peine avant que le cockpit ne soit réduit en charpie par une roquette artisanale, si bien qu'elles ignoraient où il pouvait bien se trouver, mais si Fareeha était tout à fait honnête, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus en cet instant, c'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus leur propre localisation exacte. Quelque part dans les montagnes de Syrie. Seules, sans soutien, sans moyen de communication longue portée et avec un équipement réduit. L'hélicoptère était petit et le pilote avait insisté pour qu'elle range son armure à l'arrière, question de répartition de poids. Et elle avait accepté ! Elle avait accepté d'aller en zone de guerre sans porter son équipement. Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé ? L'armure était restée dans l'appareil qui brûlait à présent, encastré dans le flanc de la montagne vaguement poudrée de neige. Ne lui restait que son pistolet et sa dague dans sa botte. Au moins Angela avait-elle son équipement complet - ou presque, cette dernière ayant pris un prototype de son caducée, l'autre étant en maintenance -, la tenue d'intervention Valkyrie étant bien moins lourde que son armure.

D'ailleurs, si la médic n'avait pas porté son uniforme, elles seraient toutes les deux mortes, mais elle avait réussi à ralentir leur chute succédant à leur évacuation d'urgence de l'hélicoptère en perdition et l'atterrissage s'était presque fait en douceur. Mais elle n'avait tout de même qu'un pauvre pistolet avec deux chargeurs ! Retenant une bordée d'injures colorées à propos du cul des momies, elle tenta de se repérer. Elles avaient atterri au nord du site du crash, qui grouillerait bientôt d'ennemis. La priorité était de s'en éloigner.

« Angela ? » appela-t-elle à mi-voix, levant le nez juste à temps pour la voir redescendre en un glissement élégant.

« Une route à l'ouest contourne la montagne par le nord. Des véhicules sont en train d'arriver par là. Une bonne dizaine. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient alliés. »

Fareeha serra les poings.

« Tu as pu repérer d'où venaient les tirs de roquettes ? »

« Il y a un village plus au sud, sur une éminence rocheuse. Un excellent poste de tir qui était sur notre trajectoire. »

« Merde. On ne peut pas aller au nord, et on ne peut pas aller au sud ! »

Angela eut un pauvre sourire.

« Si on contourne la montagne par le sud, on devrait pouvoir éviter le convoi et traverser la route en relative sécurité. »

« Donc on vas vers l'hélico ? »

« Oui, et on se sert du pierrier derrière pour dissimuler notre fuite. »

« Mais pour aller où ? »

Elle se sentait nue sans son équipement, et elle avait l'impression que sa tête était remplie de coton.

« Au village de destination, ils ont un téléphone satellite là-bas, et nous serons à peu près en sécurité. » répondit Angela, jetant un regard circulaire inquiet.

La militaire vacilla un peu, prise de vertiges.  
« Pharah, laisse moi t'examiner ! Tu as peut-être une commotion cérébrale. »

D'une main, elle repoussa gentiment le caducée tendu de la soigneuse, notant que la scientifique avait utilisé son nom de code, comme en mission.

« Ça va aller, c'est juste un petit vertige. Garde tes charges soignantes pour plus tard, on risque d'en avoir besoin. »

A regret, Angela acquiesça.

« Une idée de la distance à l'objectif ? » demanda la militaire pour distraire son amie.

« Vingt, trente kilomètres peut-être ? »

« ...Ne traînons pas alors. »

La tête lui tournait encore un peu, mais elle partit néanmoins d'un bon pas, suivie de près par la scientifique.

Rapidement, le pierrier leur offrit un couvert parfait alors qu'elles avançaient en silence, face à un petit vent glacial. Deux heures plus tard, toujours aucun signe de poursuivants lancés sur leurs traces. Fareeha savait qu'Angela s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait toujours quand une mission à laquelle elle participait tournait mal et qu'il y avait des blessés ou des morts. Sans doute s'en voulait-elle d'autant plus que c'était elle qui les avait lancées sur cette opération sans préparation suffisante, mais elle ne lui en portait pas rancune. C'était à elle-même qu'elle en voulait. Angela était médecin de combat, mais médecin quand même. Un grand cœur et une bonne âme qui voyait toujours le bien partout. Pas une militaire, contrairement à elle. Elle avait été lieutenant chez Helix Security. Elle avait été envoyée avec son unité lutter contre Anubis. Ils n'en étaient pas tous revenus, mais elle avait survécu. Elle était plus maligne que ça. Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que c'était de la folie d'embarquer à bord de ce coucou. Que c'était de la folie de ne pas porter son armure. Mais elle s'était laissée aveuglé par l'enthousiasme d'Angela. Tout était de sa faute. Et ce mal de tête qui refusait de passer.

Sa vue se troubla un instant et elle secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir. Angela, qui marchait derrière elle, tendit une main inquiète, prononçant des mots indistincts, et le monde vira au noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal, mais la brume avait disparu et elle fixait des nuages d'un rose éclatant de soleil couchant.

«Keki... ? »

Sa bouche était atrocement pâteuse, elle était gelée et elle avait la nausée.

Une silhouette familière auréolée apparut au-dessus d'elle.

« Chuuut. N'essaie pas de parler tout de suite. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement mais son regard dû être assez éloquent.

« Tu t'es évanouie suite à une hémorragie cérébrale. C'est un miracle que tu aies pu marcher aussi longtemps. »

« C'est grave ? » parvint-elle à éructer.

Angela rit.

« Oui, Pharah, une poche de sang comprimait ton cerveau. Tu aurais pu mourir. »

« Mais je vais mieux ? »

« Oui. J'ai dû utiliser deux cartouches biotiques de mon caducée, mais tu es en parfaite santé. »

« En ai pas l'impression... » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu es presque en hypothermie, mais la nausée passera bientôt. »

Elle leva un pouce faussement victorieux.

La doctoresse ne lui avait pas menti et elle put bientôt s'asseoir, puis se relever. Elle se sentait infiniment mieux, bien que toujours glacée.

La teinte du ciel la frappa enfin.

« J'ai été dans les vapes combien de temps ? »

« Presque trois heures. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Normalement la guérison est presque instantanée avec ton caducée ! »

« Refermer un impact de balle et évacuer presque un demi-litre de sang d'une boîte crânienne, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis normalement, j'ai mon générateur biotique, là je n'ai pas que cinq charges. (1) Enfin... plus que trois maintenant. » soupira Angela.

Fareeha retint un grincement de dépit. Elles étaient dans un beau pétrin. Et la nuit tombante allait certes les cacher, mais aller aussi cacher leurs ennemis et la température allait encore chuter. Une fois qu'il ferait noir, elles pourraient littéralement marcher au milieu d'un campement rebelle sans s'en rendre compte.

« Avançons, la nuit tombe. »

Et la marche reprit, seulement pour être mieux interrompue alors que du coin de l'œil, elle apercevait une petit escouade d'hommes enturbannés avançant plus bas dans la pente.

Ils cherchaient visiblement quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Agenouillées derrière un gros rocher, elles retinrent leur souffle, pistolets en main.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? » murmura Angela à son oreille.

Elle se retourna, lui jetant un regard outré.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de parler pachtoune ? » grinça-t-elle.

Angela haussa les épaules, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

« C'est du pachtoune ? »  
« Je sais pas ! Je suis Égyptienne, pas Syrienne ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Un mot sur dix. Maintenant, chut! »

Les hommes traînèrent de longues minutes dans le coin, allant jusqu'à s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de leur cachette, avant de finalement s'éloigner.

Elle se détendirent toutes les deux, s'affaissant contre le rocher.

Une fois certaines qu'ils étaient loin, elles se remirent en route dans une obscurité grandissante qui les força à ralentir de plus en plus, jusqu'à presque les immobiliser.

« Le ciel est clair et la lune montante. D'ici une heure ou deux, on devrait voir où on met les pieds. » nota Angela, trébuchant sur une pierre.

Que la vision nocturne de son casque lui manquait !

« Alors on s'arrête et on attend. Repose-toi, je monde la garde. » décida-t-elle, cherchant à tâtons un rocher pas trop coupant contre lequel s'appuyer.

« Pharah, ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli mourir il y a quelques heures. Je monte la garde et TU te reposes. »

Elle essaya de protester, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée.

Elle se chercha donc une position assise à peu près confortable sur le sol pierreux et glacial tandis qu'Angela s'installait en tailleur à un mètre d'elle, de manière à avoir un angle de vue sur la vallée plongée dans le noir.

Seulement un instant semblait avoir passé lorsque la scientifique la secoua.

Instinctivement, elle serra son arme.

« Chuuut, tout va bien ! La lune est levée. »

« Ah ! »

Fareeha s'autorisa à se détendre, se relevant avec un grognement souffreteux alors que ses articulations protestaient.

La marche eut néanmoins tôt fait de dissiper la douleur des courbatures et de la réchauffer un peu.

« A ton avis, quand lanceront-ils des recherches ? » demanda Angela, alors qu'elles descendait prudemment un pan escarpé.

«Après-demain soir, en voyant que nous ne sommes pas revenues, ou plus tôt si on peut les contacter. »

Elle acquiesça d'un grondement, se concentrant sur ses pas. Il était largement plus de minuit lorsqu'elles atteignirent la route qu'Angela avait aperçue des heures plus tôt.

L'éclat d'un feu leur révéla la présence d'un poste de contrôle à près d'un kilomètre sur leur gauche, mais elles étaient a priori hors de vue.

Fareeha allait s'élancer, pliée en deux, lorsque la scientifique la retint.  
Instinctivement, la militaire chercha des yeux la menace qui avait motivé le geste.

Angela lui pointa du doigt quelque chose dans la poussière du bas-côté. Quelque chose de rond et de plat. Une mine !

Bien sûr, les abords de la route étaient minés. Et elle était censée être une vétérane !

« Merde ! Bon, tu vas voler jusqu'à l'autre côté, et je vais espérer ne marcher sur rien. »

« C'est de la folie, Fareeha ! »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« On pourrait traverser par les airs, toutes les deux... »

« Comment ? Cet après-midi, tu as à peine pu freiner ma chute. Tes ailes ne nous feront jamais décoller toutes les deux et tu le sais. »

Angela se renfrogna.

« Et il y a un autre problème... Si j'active mes ailes, ils sauront qu'on est là. »

« Si tu marches sur une mine aussi. »

Angela la regarda, l'air choquée.

« Toi, tu peux marcher sur une mine et pas moi ?! »

« Toi, tu es Mercy, l'ange des champs de bataille, celle qui ramène les morts et guérit les blessés en un instant. Moi je ne suis qu'un soldat. Si je meurs, tu me ramèneras. Si tu meurs, je ne pourrai rien faire. »

Les épaules de la scientifique s'affaissèrent considérablement.

« Fareeha, avec ça (elle leva son caducée) je ne pourrai pas te ramener si tu meurs. »

Un frisson glacé traversa la militaire, mais elle se força à sourire.

« Mais tu pourras faire repousser mes jambes ? »

« Peut-être... »

« Ça me suffit. De toute manière on n'a pas le choix. Allez, traverse. »

Angela se tourna, obéissante et misérable, dépliant les ailes de métal desquelles jaillirent les traits d'or des « plumes ». A la seconde où la scientifique s'élevait élégamment dans le ciel nocturne, une alarme retentit au poste de contrôle et une idée la frappa brutalement, crasse par sa simplicité, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de la mettre en œuvre. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Il lui aurait suffi de jeter des pierres sur la route pour se baliser un itinéraire sécuritaire, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle entendait déjà le grondement d'un vieux moteur diesel qu'on met en marche. Dans quelques secondes, elles ne seraient plus seules. Priant tous les dieux connus en vrac, elle s'élança dans un sprint de la mort. Éviter l'ornière, grimper sur l'étendue de poussière, la traverser, ignorer les crissements des pneus qui s'approchaient, sauter au-dessus de la seconde ornière, redescendre de...

Clic !

Son cerveau n'avait pas encore compris ce qui se passait que son corps réagissait, la projetant en avant. Une langue de feu et une onde de choc la percutèrent violemment et elle s'écrasa sur des pierres tranchantes. A moitié sonnée, elle n'eut que vaguement conscience des deux mains qui la saisissaient sous les aisselles pour la relever, la poussant en avant alors que les détonations dans son dos lui arrivaient comme très lointaines.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose. Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Un pied devant l'autre. Un pied devant l'autre. Il y eut moins de lumière, moins de bruit et finalement le sol monta très vite à sa rencontre.

Quelque chose la retint par le capuchon de sa veste, l'étranglant à moitié pendant un instant, puis elle se retrouva allongée à fixer le ciel.

« Reste avec moi, Pharah ! Reste avec moi ! Serre-moi la main (Elle serra vaguement la petite main glacée dans la sienne)! Oui, c'est bien ! Continue ! »

La voix semblait s'éloigner... Pourtant, elle lui était familière.

« Pharah ! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi ! »

Un rideau sembla s'abaisser sur le ciel nocturne et elle se retrouva dans le noir, avec juste cette étrange sensation d'une main froide dans la sienne au milieu d'autre chose de moins agréable. De la douleur ? Oui, c'était de la douleur. Beaucoup trop de douleur. Cette voix qui lui criait dessus était dérangeante.

« Pharah ! Les héros ne meurent jamais, alors rouvre les yeux ! Pharah ! Je t'en supplie... Ne meurs pas... » La voix devint un sanglot. C'était moins pénible.

Enfin, la douleur s'en allait, se fondant en une obscurité bienfaisante.

Il y eut un choc, semblable à un éclair blanc et elle revint brusquement, ses pupilles dilatées blessées par la faible lueur de la lune.

 _« Scheisse !_ _Stirbst du nicht an mir, verdammt Ägypterin! Ich möchte nicht erklären zu Mutter Amari, dass ich ihre Tochter an einem Weihnachtstag verloren habe!»_ (2)

« Aïïïe... » parvint-elle à gémir, alors qu'une autre pression menaçait de lui broyer la poitrine.

« Fareeha ! Tu es en vie ! Tu es en vie ! » sanglota Angela, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Les héros ne meurent jamais, non ? » rit-elle faiblement avant de s'interrompre dans un hululement de douleur.

Angela rit, d'un rire beau comme le jour.

« _Ja, sicher ! Helden sterben nicht..._ »

Lentement, elle se rassit, constatant que si elle avait bien ses deux jambes, il ne restait rien de son pantalon à partir des genoux, ni de ses chaussures.

« Et j'ai mes deux jambes ! »

« De peu ! » nota la doctoresse, lui désignant quelque chose dans la poussière un peu plus loin.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta d'en distinguer la forme dans la faible lumière avant de se tourner sur le côté pour vomir de la bile.

« C'est... c'est... ? »

Angela acquiesça.

« Il n'avait aucune chance de se reformer correctement. J'ai préféré amputer. Si ça n'avait pas marché, au moins tu aurais eu un moignon propre et cicatrisé, et pas un amas de tumeurs sanguinolentes au bout du pied. »

« Tu as fait repousser mon pied ?! »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

« La blessure était fraîche. Ça n'avait que peu de chance de marcher, mais ça a marché. »

Une idée très dérangeante la traversa.

« Je me souviens avoir couru... comment j'ai pu courir sur... ça ? »

« L'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie. »

A son tour, elle hocha la tête, prenant soin de ne pas regarder ce qui avait été son pied droit.

« Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? »

« Oui, il me faut juste m'improviser des chaussures.» marmonna-t-elle, retirant son manteau en piteux état pour en arracher le capuchon qu'elle coupa tant bien que mal en deux avec le petit couteau suisse d'Angela avant de se servir du cordon pour se faire des genres de chaussettes.

Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle se mit debout, prenant le temps de scanner les alentours.

« Pourquoi tout est aussi calme ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« C'est la nuit. »

« Mais où sont nos poursuivants ? »

« Tous morts. »

« Comment ? »

« La mort a, disons.. plu du ciel... » sourit Angela.

« Hey, c'est à moi, ça ! »

« Et tu as été ma source d'inspiration. »

Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« Il y a beaucoup de pierres ici, et il y avait encore des mines... »

Ayant compris, la militaire s'autorisa un bref ricanement.

« Tu as fait pleuvoir des pierres pour faire détoner les charges. Très risqué mais très malin... »

Angela lui offrit un demi-sourire.

Elles avaient vu de loin les renforts arriver sur la route, et avaient dû se cacher pour éviter un petit vaisseau qui les survola presque à basse altitude, mais elles n'avaient plus fait de mauvaise rencontre, et c'était tant mieux, car elles n'avaient presque plus de munitions et le caducée de Mercy n'était plus qu'un gros bâton de marche très chic, la doctoresse ayant utilisé les trois dernières charges sur elle. Ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas ravie, car lorsque l'aube s'était levée, elle avait découvert qu'Angela ne s'était pas tirée indemne de l'escarmouche et qu'en plus d'une impressionnante collection d'éraflures et de contusions assorties aux siennes, son flanc était barré d'un bandage de fortune dissimulant une balle plantée dans le gras de sa hanche.

Elles étaient toutes les deux épuisées, affamées et affaiblies, mais pas question de s'arrêter.

A midi, elles n'eurent plus le choix et s'effondrèrent plus qu'autre chose à l'abri d'un arbre rabougri.

« Au fait... joyeux Noël... » soupira la militaire.

La scientifique lui jeta juste un regard triste.

« Allez, courage, Dr Ziegler, tu as dit qu'on était à vingt ou trente kilomètre de ce foutu village. On en a déjà presque fait vingt, donc on a dans tout les cas fait plus de la moitié... »

Un pauvre petit sourire lui répondit et après une demi-heure de pause dans un silence misérable, elles se remirent en route en boitillant.

Cinq, six ou sept kilomètres plus tard, elles tombèrent sur une route (ou plutôt un sentier carrossable) qui serpentait à flanc de montagne. Trop épuisées pour continuer à crapahuter, elles le suivirent, entendant trop tard les pétarades d'un moteur poussif.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de sortir leurs armes qu'une antique camionnette rouillée passait le virage, un vieillard à lunettes derrière le volant et un gamin debout dans la remorque, lequel, les apercevant, tapa sur le toit de la cabine.

Dans un grand nuage de poussière, l'engin freina avec peine devant elle, et le vieil homme descendit, les mains levées bien haut pour signifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

« _You... er... Overwatch lady ?_ » bafouilla-t-il.

Méfiante, Fareeha continua à le pointer de son pistolet.

« _You... er..._ Amir ! » cria l'homme, se retournant vers le gamin qui dégaina deux vieux posters décolorés par le soleil.

« Pharah ! » expliqua le gamin, agitant un des posters. « Mercy ! » poursuivit-il en agitant l'autre sur lequel elles reconnurent, entouré au feutre rouge, la silhouette stylisée d'Angela du temps de l'âge d'or d'Overwatch.

« Oui ! Oui ! C'est nous ! » répondit cette dernière avec une reconnaissance débordante.

Fareeha, elle, n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à baisser son arme. Elle avait déjà fait assez d'erreurs comme ça.

« Miss Hauser envoyé nous... Vous suivre... Miss Hauser au village... »poursuivit le vieux, leur faisant signe de monter dans la remorque.

Le gamin les aida à prendre place et la camionnette repartit, faisant demi-tour sur la route pourtant pas large tandis qu'elles s'installaient entre les sacs de patates qui jonchaient la plate-forme.

Ils roulaient depuis une demi-heure à une allure misérable au milieu des ornières lorsque Amir, à nouveau perché à son poste d'observation, se retourna vers elles, catastrophé, alors que l'allure diminuait encore.

Il baragouina quelque chose, répétant plus lentement en voyant qu'elles ne comprenaient rien.

Fareeha, les sourcils froncés, tenta de décrypter.

« Il y a... un troupeau... non... un groupe... un groupe armé ! Il y a des rebelles ! »

« On fait quoi, je n'ai plus que trois balles ? » demanda Angela.

Amir leur tendit à chacune un grand sac de jute et leur fit signe de se glisser dedans et de se coucher roulées en boule au fond du camion, puis à peine eurent-elles obéi qu'il les écrasa à moitié sous d'autres sacs plein de patates.

Angela poussa un petit cri étouffé lorsqu'un sac atterrit brutalement sur son flanc blessé, puis se tut, et elles restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité avant que le camion ne s'arrête au profit d'un bref échange entre le conducteur et les hommes armés, dont un monta à bord, poussant vaguement de la crosse de son arme un sac ou deux, avant de redescendre, et ils se remirent en route. Enfin, Amir écarta les sacs et elles purent sortir.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au village où une petite foule inquiète les accueillit, une solide femme aux cheveux châtain coupés en brosse - Miss Hauser - en première ligne.

« Dr Ziegler ! Lorsque nous avons appris pour l'hélicoptère et voyant que vous n'arriviez pas, j'ai su qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! » salua l'Occidentale en s'approchant.

L'intéressée sourit.

« Dr Hauser... Vous n'avez pas idée de la joie que c'est de vous voir ! » répliqua Angela, serrant dans ses bras la femme.

« Bon maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les mondanités, Angela, suis-moi, tu es dans un état ! »

La militaire fronça les sourcil au brusque changement de ton.

« Avant, permets-moi de te présenter Fareeha Amari, la fille de la célèbre Ana Amari. Fareeha, voici Elise Hauser, une ancienne camarade de fac.»

« Madame Amari, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. » la salua-t-elle chaleureusement, serrant la main que l'intéressée lui tendait avant de la tirer à elle pour la serrer vigoureusement dans ses bras.

« Assez discuté, j'ai une patiente à soigner, et vous avez toutes les deux grand besoin d'un bon repas, d'une douche, de vêtements et de sommeil. Nous discuterons après. »

Elles avaient fait comme prescrit par le médecin local, et lorsque Fareeha s'était réveillée, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, ce qui n'empêchait nullement les deux Suissesses de discuter à bâtons rompus dans la pièce voisine de la petite maison.

« Ah ! Madame Amari, bien dormi ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Angela a réussi à contacter votre base et un transport a été envoyé pour vous récupérer. Il sera là d'ici six heures. »

Elise sourit.

« Les enfants sont encore debout pour la plupart. Il est rare que des hôtes tels que vous arrivent jusqu'ici, et Angela se proposait d'aller leur rendre une visite, mais si après ce que vous avez vécu, vous préférez vous reposer ... »

Fareeha n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. Ils étaient venu jusqu'ici pour ça. Pour rencontrer ces enfants, pour passer du temps avec eux. Ne pas le faire aurait été pire qu'un échec. Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Laissez-moi boire un truc et on y va. »

La femme sourit plus largement encore.

« Au nom de tout le monde ici, merci. Je vais prévenir les enfants. Par contre, ne soyez pas surprise s'il y a aussi des adultes. Vos exploits sont célèbres jusqu'ici... »

Angela et Fareeha échangèrent un regard surpris. Ce village n'était qu'un tout petit recoin sauvage au fin fond de la Syrie. Elles n'étaient jamais venues avant. Elles n'avaient même jamais été déployées officiellement en Syrie. Comment pouvaient-elles être connues en ces lieux ?

Elise n'avait pas menti, et la petite baraque qui servait d'école au village était pleine à craquer.

Les villageois n'avaient presque rien, mais ils avaient le cœur sur la main et c'est un véritable festin qui leur fut offert, alors que les quelques locaux parlant à peu près anglais ou un arabe compréhensible de Fareeha (3) se chargeaient de traduire les mille et une questions que tous se posaient. Lorsque le transport de l'armée turque affrété par Overwatch vint les chercher à l'aube, c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elles quittèrent le petit village, les bras chargés des présents offerts par les villageois en échange de quelques photos et autographes sur des posters promotionnels vieux de plusieurs années, tantôt aux couleurs d'Overwatch, tantôt d'Helix Security.

Elles restèrent au sas d'embarquement à agiter la main jusqu'à ce que le village ait disparu dans le lointain, puis Fareeha se laissa tomber sur son siège, contemplant la montagne de cadeaux.

« C'était nous qui étions censées jouer les Mères Noël... » pouffa-t-elle.

Angela haussa les épaules, s'installant confortablement à côté d'elle.

« Je crois qu'en un sens, c'est ce qu'on a fait. »

« Hein ? »

« Ces gens, ça fait depuis le début du vingt-et-unième siècle qu'ils vivent en guerre. Ils ont toujours été de pauvres paysans coincés entre deux camps. Les malheureux civils qu'on protège, qu'on soigne, qu'on éduque. La charité, ils ne la vivent que d'un seul côté, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, ce sont eux qui nous ont sauvé. Ce sont eux qui ont protégé les héros qui veillent de coutume sur eux. Eux qui ont agi. Et ça, c'est un beau cadeau. Involontaire certes, mais beau. On leur a donné le pouvoir d'agir. »

La doctoresse lui jeta un étrange regard, mi-sombre, mi-lumineux.

Elle hocha la tête, un petit sourire tordu aux lèvres.

« Les héros ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on pense...»

« Non... »

* * *

(1) Headcanaon : Je pars ici du principe que Mercy utilise normalement son caducée avec un générateur relié à une batterie, mais que là, étant venue avec un prototype, elle n'a que des « charges » de soins, qui s'usent rapidement. Je pars aussi du principe qu'elle peut éteindre la lumière solide de ses ailes et les autres trucs « glowy » de son costume.

(2) _Merde ! Ne meurs pas, foutue Égyptienne ! Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer à la mère Amari que j'ai perdu sa fille un jour de Noël !_

(3) Fareeha parle l'arabe égyptien, et eux l'arabe levantin. C'est un peu comme l'espagnol et le portugais ou l'allemand et le suisse-allemand. Ça se ressemble, ça a des points communs... mais ce n'est pas exactement la même langue.


	8. Orisa-Brigitte

Brigitte n'avait pas eu besoin de se concerter avec son père. Il fallait que quelqu'un prenne la responsabilité de superviser les deux omnics de combat modifiés qu'étaient Bastion et Orisa.

Torbjörn ayant un bien meilleur contact avec Bastion, elle s'était offerte de prendre l'ancienne OR-15 avec elle. Et même si, ce faisant, elle s'était attiré des regards de compassion, voire d'admiration, Orisa n'était en rien un fardeau. Certes, de par son très jeune âge - seulement quelques mois - et sa programmation qui la destinait à aider et à protéger, elle était à la fois très naïve et trop dévouée, mais l'omnic était enthousiaste et consciente de ses lacunes, si bien qu'elle écoutait et apprenait volontiers, qu'il s'agisse de la pression à exercer lors d'un câlin avec un humain, ou de la manière de réaliser un paquet-cadeau. Le concept de Noël et le projet d'Angela l'avaient ravie, et durant tout le mois de décembre, Orisa n'avait quasiment pas quitté le grand atelier, allant d'un poste de travail à l'autre, offrant d'aider tout le monde et posant mille questions.

Lúcio lui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient les piñatas qu'il produisait en quantités absurdes avec Sombra, son binôme, et assise à même le sol comme l'étrange centaure de métal qu'elle était, Orisa s'était appliquée à réaliser une bonne dizaine de ces sacs à bonbons, d'abord en copiant les modèles déjà réalisés par les deux latinos, puis pour le plus grand intérêt de Brigitte et de son père, elle avait inventé ses propres modèles, en se basant sur les trois omnics présents au Watchpoint : Zenyatta, Bastion et elle-même.

Torbjörn s'était empressé de placer une caméra devant elle pour la filmer. Orisa était jeune et, étant un modèle unique fabriqué à partir des restes d'un bot de combat OR-15 par une petite génie de onze ans autodidacte, personne ne savait exactement quelle était l'étendue de ses capacités, particulièrement abstraites et émotionnelles. A quel point était-elle capable de ressentir des émotions ? De créer ? D'inventer ? De rêver ? Agissait-elle par altruisme et compassion ou suivait-elle simplement sa programmation ? Était-ce réellement différent ou incompatible ?

Le projet de réinsertion d'Angela devint pour Brigitte une opportunité d'étude, mais aussi un beau geste.

Contrairement à beaucoup, elle n'avait jamais craint ou détesté les omnics, même les modèles de guerre comme Bastion ou Orisa. Elle savait que s'ils tuaient, c'était parce que des humains les avaient inventés dans ce but. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient être mortellement dangereux, mais la plupart des humains qu'elle fréquentait l'étaient également. C'était une évidence. Si elle reconnaissait des sentiments, des émotions et une âme à des êtres comme Amélie, Jamieson ou Akande, qui avaient tous commis des atrocités, ou à Genji, plus machine que chair, Reyes, qui n'avait plus grand chose d'humain, et Winston, qui ne l'était carrément pas, elle ne pouvait nier la possibilité que certains omnics deviennent des êtres synthétiques uniques pourvus d'une âme tout aussi légitime que la sienne. Et elle en était persuadée, les trois robots qui vivaient avec eux faisaient partie de ces êtres exceptionnels.

Et l'esprit d'Orisa était celui d'une enfant que le monde émerveille et ravit. Elle avait un cœur empli de bonté et d'envie d'aider, et un corps conçu dans ce but. L'omnic pouvait tant arrêter net une voiture de tourisme lancée à vitesse moyenne que réaliser d'adorables grues en papier selon le complexe pliage que lui avait enseigné Genji. Il y avait en elle un peu de cet éclat qui avait poussé Brigitte à suivre son parrain sur les routes. Cette volonté d'aider et de protéger. La certitude que la voie du bien était la seule possible.

Brigitte avait réfléchi, avait envisagé de devenir ingénieure, et avait finalement décidé de suivre Reinhardt, de devenir son écuyère pour que le vieux chevalier ne soit pas seul dans sa quête. Afin qu'il ait quelqu'un pour réparer son armure et recoudre ses blessures. Puis elle avait compris que si le paladin esseulé protégeait le monde, personne ne le protégeait lui. Alors elle s'était fabriqué une armure et l'avait revêtue pour devenir son bouclier. Pour protéger celui qui protégeait le monde. Parce que tout le monde à besoin, parfois, qu'on veille sur lui.

Orisa n'avait pas choisi. Elle avait été créée ainsi. Créée pour veiller sur Numbani et ses habitants. Pour les aider à réparer leurs maison et à porter leurs courses, mais aussi pour lutter contre les monstres comme Akande. Comme les tueurs de Talon. Comme les omnics déterminés à anéantir l'humanité. Elle avait été créée par une enfant, parce que tout comme elle l'avait réalisé presque au même âge qu'Efi, le monde a besoin de protecteurs. De porte-boucliers, mais aussi de porte-étendards. Protéger, veiller et garder signifiait apporter l'espoir. La silhouette et les cornes inimitables d'Orisa avaient pour les habitants de Numbani le même sens que le lion ornant son bouclier pour tous ceux qui avaient un jour rencontré des Croisés. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelqu'un au cœur pur veillait sur eux, et peu importe que ce cœur soit de chair et de sang ou de métal et d'électricité.

La volonté d'Orisa d'aider était telle qu'elle avait tenté d'apporter son aide aux Junkers qui bricolaient sans cesse dans leur coin de l'atelier au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une mini-décharge publique. Et bien entendu, les deux Australiens l'avaient rembarrée de quelques insultes. Mais Orisa avait persévéré, argumentant sur ses capacités techniques. Alors Jamieson lui avait jeté d'abord une poignée de boulons à la tête, puis quelques bouts de tôle plus conséquent, et Brigitte avait dû intervenir en catastrophe alors que le géant qu'était Mako s'approchait de l'omnic - qui n'avait toujours pas bronché - avec une énorme clé à molette à la main.

Elle s'était interposée, levant les mains en signe de paix à l'encontre des deux Junkers furieux, tout en ordonnant à une Orisa fort heureusement obéissante d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à expliquer à l'omnic pourquoi les deux Australiens avaient réagi ainsi. Orisa ne comprenait pas. Elle avait de la peine pour eux. Elle avait téléchargé les données sur l'Omnium de l'Outback. Elle désapprouvait les actes commis tant par les humains que par les omnics de ces terres désolées, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Junkers la haïssait elle, ainsi que les deux autres robots. Ni bastion ni Zenyatta n'étaient sur place au moment des événements, pas plus qu'ils n'y avaient pris part de quelque manière que ce soit, et elle n'existait alors même pas. Comment pouvaient-ils la haïr pour quelque chose d'antérieur à sa création ?

Comment expliquer à une créature de pure rationalité que les hommes n'étaient pas toujours logiques ou justes ? Qu'ils n'avaient personnellement jamais rien fait aux deux Australiens mais qu'ils représentaient tout ce qu'ils haïssaient le plus ? Tout ce qui avait fait d'eux les criminels misérables et solitaires qu'ils étaient à présent ? Que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et que si elle voulait les aider, le seul moyen de le faire était de se tenir loin d'eux ? Même s'ils avaient l'air d'avoir bien besoin d'aide pour la fabrication des jouets. Même si elle était parfaitement qualifiée pour cette tâche.

Au final, Orisa ne comprenait toujours pas, mais elle lui promit de ne plus les approcher.

Fort heureusement, tout le monde n'était pas aussi fermé, et l'omnic put, en plus des piñatas des latinos, apporter son aide à Mei pour la couture de costumes, et à presque tout le monde pour les véritables montagnes de cadeaux de tous types et de toutes formes à emballer.

Si ce fut Brigitte qui se chargea de la logistique, elles décidèrent ensemble du où, du quoi et du comment de leur distribution. La technicienne voulait que l'omnic soit une partenaire. Qu'elles travaillent à deux. Alors lorsqu'Orisa avait proposé Numbani, elle avait tout de suite accepté.

Il leur avait fallu un peu plus de temps pour décider du lieu précis. Au final, ça avait été le grand marché populaire d'Arraganda, dans les quartiers les moins nantis de la ville. Le quoi avait été plus compliqué car Orisa aurait voulu offrir à tout le monde une maison, de la nourriture pour un an et de quoi vivre heureux, mais ce n'était évidemment pas possible. Finalement, après moult négociations, Brigitte avait obtenu que ce soit des pommes et des poires, fruits rares et coûteux dans ces régions tropicales, des biscuits et autres bonbons, et autant de grues en papier coloré qu'Orisa pourrait en produire. Orisa n'avait pas parlé d'Efi, car dans l'esprit de l'omnic, Brigitte soupçonnait que Numbani et Efi fussent intimement liées. En allant dans la ville, elles verraient forcément la gamine. Bien sûr, rien n'était moins sûr, mais Brigitte ne voulait pas faire de peine à son amie robotique, aussi prit-elle contact avec l'enfant, afin de se donner rendez-vous sur place le jour dit.

Jour qui arriva bientôt, dans une atmosphère un peu étrange. L'anticipation et la joie de ceux pour qui l'événement était un bonheur - Léna, le parrain de Brigitte, son père ou encore le Dr Ziegler - mais aussi le dépit voire la colère de ceux pour qui cet événement était une corvée imposée.

Un transport de troupes les emmena en même temps que Zenyatta et Symettra, qui avaient aussi choisi le contient africain, les déposant non loin du grand marché aux petites heures du jour.

Brigitte se changea rapidement et, mourant de chaud dans son costume rouge et vert d'elfe, elle ne mit que quelques minutes à remplacer les plaques d'armure vertes d'Orisa par des rouges, avant de démonter ses lourdes cornes courbées pour les remplacer par d'extravagants bois ramifiés rappelant ceux des rennes, avant de compléter le tout par une double hotte-sac de bât, et un chapeau rouge à pompon avec des aimants fixés dans la doublure afin de le faire tenir sur la tête de l'omnic. La touche finale fut un pagne en velours rouge et fourrure blanche assorti au reste.

Il était encore tôt, mais le marché bruissait déjà de vie dans une ambiance festive. Des mamas en boubou s'empressaient de faire les derniers achats pour le festin familial du soir, et des groupes d'enfants masqués couraient dans les rues en scandant des chants de Noël locaux. Tout, des maisons aux rues en passant par les stands des marchands et les voitures, était décoré pour l'occasion, tantôt de guirlandes en plastique ou de stickers représentant un joyeux joufflu sur son traîneau, tantôt de cordes de fleurs tropicales ou de feuilles de bananiers un peu fanées découpées en dentelles exquises. Ça et là, quelques sapins de Noël en plastique rivalisaient en kitscherie avec des palmiers couverts de boules et de guirlandes lumineuses aux couleurs absurdes. (1)

Au milieu de tout ce joyeux tohu-bohu, une crèche vivante, avec un vrai bébé dans le rôle du petit Jésus et une chorale religieuse, attirait les foules. Trépignant de joie comme un petit cabri de presque une tonne, Orisa s'élança, avide de découvrir ces traditions qui lui étaient encore inconnues. La foule s'écarta, la saluant chaleureusement, flattant sa croupe brillante ou effleurant ses cornes comme si cela pouvait porter chance. Brigitte sourit. Ici, l'omnic était une véritable héroïne. Une célébrité. Mais elle s'en fichait. Seuls la crèche et les chanteurs l'intéressaient pour l'heure.

Avec un grognement amusé, la technicienne suivit le mouvement.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle à l'omnic en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Oui. La performance de ces personnes est remarquable. »

Brigitte haussa un sourcil alors qu'un des rois mages se curait ostensiblement le nez.

« Mais je ne comprends pas certains paramètres. » ajouta Orisa.

« Lesquels ? »

« Il s'agit d'une crèche, qui - selon les données que je possède - représente la naissance d'un individu particulier de type héros, né il y a plus de deux mille ans. Or dans toutes les représentations auxquelles j'ai eu accès, ladite scène est jouée par des humains de type caucasien. Ceux-ci sont de type africain. Ce paramètre n'est-il pas important ? »

Brigitte pouffa.

« Non, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est l'histoire que ça raconte, pas qui la raconte. Des omnics pourraient les remplacer que l'histoire ne changerait pas. »

« L'histoire compte, mais pas les individus ? »

« Exactement. Regarde les Croisés. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir qu'un des leurs est là, pas qui se trouve dans l'armure. Ce sont les symboles qui portent le message, pas ceux qui les endossent. Mais ces gens sont aussi importants, car si _qui_ le fait ne compte pas, que _ce soit fait_ compte. Il faut des gens pour jouer les personnages de la crèche. Il faut des gens pour raconter les histoires et porter les symboles. Sinon, rien n'a de sens. »

Orisa contempla quelques instants le diorama, puis affichant son équivalent d'un sourire, déclara :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as tant insisté sur le fait que je sois le Père Noël, malgré que cet individu imaginaire soit de type masculin alors que j'ai une personnalité de type féminin, et que je ne lui ressemble physiquement en aucun point. »

Brigitte sentit son sourire s'agrandir.

« Parce que je ne suis que le porte-étendard du symbole qu'est le Père Noël, et toi celui de l'elfe.» conclut l'omnic.

« Exactement, ma belle, exactement. Alors, on s'y met ? » suggéra la technicienne en désignant les sacs-hottes que cette dernière portait sur le dos.

Finalement, Brigitte avait décommandé le transport venu les rechercher en même temps que l'autre équipe. Efi les avait rejointes, elle aussi déguisée en elfe, et la journée était passée en un éclair. Elles avaient distribué jusqu'aux dernières miettes des hottes puis les parents d'Efi les avaient invité chez eux pour le repas de Noël, et Brigitte avait accepté d'autant plus volontiers qu'ils lui avaient proposé de se doucher avant de renfiler ses vêtements. Elle avait tant sué sous son costume qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée d'avoir transpiré son propre poids.

La famille Oladele était chaleureuse, cultivée et accueillante, et une fois changée, Brigitte put pleinement apprécier leur cuisine délicieuse et leur bonne compagnie, les parents d'Efi lui racontant de bon cœur d'innombrables anecdotes sur la création d'Orisa et sur leur fille chérie, laquelle passa l'essentiel de la soirée à jouer dans le jardin avec l'omnic, incarnant tantôt un chevalier et sa monture, tantôt deux aventurières, tantôt des héroïnes imaginaires. Une tasse de roiboos épicé dans les mains, Brigitte tenta de graver ces instants de pure innocence dans son cœur. Par la magie de Noël, un des plus brillants esprits de la planète et l'un des omnics de combat les plus redoutables existant à ce jour anéantissaient toutes les barrières séparant le naturel de l'artificiel pour se retrouver dans cette bulle précieuse de jeux et de joie. C'était exactement cela que Reinhardt protégerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était exactement pour protéger cela qu'Overwatch avait été créée et renaîtrait toujours de ses cendres, malgré les coups durs et les difficultés internes ou externes. C'était exactement pour ça qu'elle était devenue écuyère, puis porte-bouclier. Pour protéger cette étincelle radieuse qu'étaient les âmes de tous les êtres bons de l'univers, quelle que soit leur nature ou leur origine.

Cette étincelle qui valait de se sacrifier et de mourir. Pour elle, elle mourrait le sourire aux lèvres. Car tant qu'il y aurait des Efi, des Orisa, des Reinhardt ou des Winston, jamais les plus belles valeurs humaines ne disparaîtraient. Car il y aurait toujours des gens prêts à endosser les symboles. A raconter et à transmettre les histoires, à inspirer et à supporter les plus grands héros. Tant qu'il y aurait de la joie et de l'espoir, il y aurait des êtres de l'ombres qui œuvreraient à créer et à porter les plus grands héros et leurs causes. Tant qu'il y aurait des elfes, il y aurait des Pères Noël, et la magie continuerait à exister, bien au-delà de la réelle existence du vieux pourvoyeur de cadeaux.

* * *

 _(1) La plupart des traditions de noël africaine sont très joyeuses et centrées sur la famille et les enfants. Souvent les festivités durent tout un mois._


	9. Jack-Hana

Hana était jeune. Jeune et pleine de vie, d'énergie. Lui n'était plus ni jeune ni plein de vie ou d'énergie. Il était fatigué, usé, vidé par des années de combats et de guerre. La vie n'avait pas été tendre, mais Hana était pour lui comme un miroir temporel. A peine plus âgée que lui quand il avait rejoint l'armée. Tout aussi pleine d'enthousiasme. Tout aussi convaincue de faire le bien. D'œuvrer à la paix. Une sorte de version asiatique et féminine du jeune fermier, trop vite gradé à l'armée, alors connu sous le nom de Jack Morrison. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour la gamine. Car quoi qu'elle en dise, Hana restait une gosse. Certes, une gosse aux commandes d'un mécha de combat de près d'une tonne cinq, mais une gosse quand même. A dix-neuf ans, on n'était pas encore tout à fait adulte. Presque, mais pas encore. Elle était sans doute infiniment plus mature que lui au même âge, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la protéger des erreurs stupides propres à cet âge si délicat. C'était sans aucun doute ridicule. Si ridicule à vrai dire que Torbjörn lui avait demandé en riant s'il devait songer à lui offrir sa tasse à café « Best Dad in the World ! ».

Il en avait parfois un peu honte, mais les choses étaient comme ça. Il avait envie de protéger tous les habitants du Watchpoint, et pas que des menaces armées, et sur bien des points, Hana était encore innocente et sans défense.

« Hey, Papy, fini de se rappeler le bon vieux temps ? On a du travail ! » le houspilla la Coréenne, les mains sur les hanches de sa salopette trop large.

« Hein ?...Que dois-je faire ? »

« Il faut qu'on démonte les racks d'armes de la navette pour faire de la place. »

« D'accord. De quoi a-t-on besoin ? »  
« De la visseuse électrique avec une tête Torx 12.0 (1)... Cherche pas, elle est déjà dedans. » soupira la jeune femme en le voyant se diriger vers l'établi.

Avec un grognement, il fit demi-tour et monta à bord de la navette qu'ils empruntaient.

Les racks en question étaient six monstres en acier renforcé vissés au sol et capables d'accueillir chacun quatre mitrailleuses lourdes, autant de lances-roquettes, ou plusieurs dizaines de pistolets et les munitions ad hoc.

Il leur fallut deux heures pour retirer les innombrables vis récalcitrantes, puis Hana, aux commandes de son mécha, les traîna dehors, laissant de magnifiques rayures dans le sol déjà plus si jeune du petit transport de troupes.

Jack s'autorisa une pause hydratation alors qu'elle déposait le dernier rack.

« Bon, ça suffit non ? » demanda-t-il, lassé et les épaules douloureuses.

« Non. Maintenant, il faut décorer ! »

« Est-ce indispensable ? »

« Oui ! Au travail, Capitaine Grincheux » répliqua la jeune femme, sautant de son mécha pour attraper un gros carton qu'elle lui fourra dans les mains.

Il la suivit sans enthousiasme. Est-ce qu'il était aussi fatigant pour son entourage à son âge ? Il tenta de se souvenir.  
« Youhou ? Y a quelqu'un ? Je peux avoir une guirlande ? »

« Heu... oui. »

Il attrapa une décoration au hasard dans le carton.  
« Ça c'est une étoile à suspendre... Tout va bien, Jack ? »

Il fixa l'objet en question. Une de ces grosses étoiles en papier doré à déplier et à suspendre au plafond.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. J'essayais juste de me rappeler... Peu importe, voilà ta guirlande. »

Hana sourit puis grimpa agilement sur la petite échelle qu'elle venait d'installer, un rouleau de scotch entre les dents.

Qu'il enviait son dynamisme, son énergie.

« Une autre ? Jack ? »

Secouant la tête, il obtempéra, tentant de se concentrer.

Hana était une vraie maniaque quand elle le voulait. Il avait déjà vu sa chambre au Watchpoint. Une vraie petite poubelle, pleine de paquets de chips et de canettes de soda oubliées avec vaguement quelques posters de travers aux murs. Mais il lui fallut plus de quatre heure - avec son aide - pour être satisfaite de la décoration du transport.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, il était plus que l'heure de souper, et il ne sentait plus ses bras à force de les avoir levés pour tenir des décorations en tout genre.

Il découvrit avec reconnaissance qu'Ana Amari et Reinhardt ne l'avaient pas oublié et lui avaient gardé une assiette au chaud, ainsi qu'une tasse de la délicieuse infusion spéciale de l'Égyptienne.

Se laissant lourdement tomber à côté du géant teuton, il enfourna une grosse bouchée de purée avant de parler.

« Ce n'est plus de notre âge, toutes ses conneries. » soupira-t-il avant d'en prendre une seconde.  
Ana lui jeta un regard amusé par dessus sa tasse et rit tout bas, alors que Reinhardt lui collait une grande claque dans le dos, qui manqua de lui faire tout recracher.

« On songe à la retraite Jack ? » tonitrua le Croisé.

« Oui, ma retraite des projets de Noël abracadabrants ! »

« Ho ho ho ! Et l'esprit de Noël dans tout ça ? »

« Tu t'entraînes à faire le père Noël ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Ho ho ho ! Tu as tout deviné, mon petit, et tu devrais faire pareil ! Ho ho ho ! »

« Reinhardt, cesse. »

« Ho ho ho, certainement pas ! »

Avec un soupir agacé, il s'attaqua à la viande tiède tandis que son ami continuait à rigoler d'un air jovial, ses immenses mains tapotant sur son ventre couvert (comme le reste de sa personne) d'un immonde pull orné de lignes de bonshommes en pain d'épices et de petits lions.

« Jack, pardonne-le. Reinhardt a toujours été enthousiaste pour ce genre de choses. » murmura Ana en se resservant du thé. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un pull-over assorti, mais lui orné de paquets-cadeaux alternant avec des palmiers et des chameaux.

« C'est quoi ces... choses ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les vêtements incriminés.

« Juste un petit cadeau de Noël un peu en avance. Il y en a aussi un pour toi, Jack » répondit la sniper en lui tendant un paquet kraft mou.

Il le prit, découvrant dedans un pull rouge aux motifs bleus et blancs.

« C'est quoi ces horreurs ? » demanda-t-il en désignant une ligne de forme oblongues ondulantes.

« Des saucisses, de belles grosses saucisse dodues.» répondit sur un ton jovial le chevalier.

« Des saucisses ?! Des saucisses et des flocons de neige ?! Mais c'est immonde ! »

La température sembla descendre de dix degrés et il se figea, cloué sur place par le regard de l'Egyptienne qui le fixait, sa tasse suspendue à mi-chemin entre la soucoupe et sa bouche.

Lorsqu'elle parla, son ton était calme. Très calme. Trop calme.

« Tu sais, Jack, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de la peine à dormir la nuit. Mais tu es le seul à aller se flageller sur ses actes passés sur le toit des ateliers. Si tu n'apprécies pas les heures que j'ai consacrées à confectionner ceci pour toi, soit. Mais aies la gentillesse de ne pas insulter mon travail. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et se dépêcha d'enfiler le pull.

« Non, non. C'est adorable de ta part de m'avoir tricoté un pull sur mesure. Pile à ma taille en plus ! Je voulais juste dire que le choix des couleurs et du... heu... du... les saucisses, c'est pas banal comme imagerie de Noël. Tu comprends ? » bafouilla-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard blessé et acquiesça doucement.

Il se sentit nul. Il était nul. Ana avait été la première à revenir vers lui après sa mort présumée. La première à l'avoir accepté comme il était. Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché de ne plus être le beau et grand commandant Morrison. Elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Elle avait accepté Soldat 76. Et lui la remerciait en critiquant un de ses seuls petits plaisirs : tricoter pour ses amis. Ses goûts étaient indéniablement douteux, mais elle avait de toute évidence pensé à lui personnellement en choisissant les couleurs, les motifs et la taille du vêtement. Et même si le résultat était atroce, elle avait dû y passer des heures, et de ça, il était infiniment reconnaissant.

« Merci, Ana. Je mentirais en disant que je le trouve beau, mais il est très doux, chaud et confortable, et c'est toi qui l'as fait. Et... hum... je pense que je serais ravi de l'avoir la prochaine fois que la chaudière nous lâchera à cause de l'expérience d'un de ses fichus scientifiques. Alors sincèrement merci. »

Elle lui sourit un peu.

« Tu veux bien me pardonner ? Je suis un vieil abruti qui a oublié comment être gentil. La prochaine fois, tricote moi un pull avec des Scrooge dessus, ça m'ira mieux, je crois. »

Cette fois, son sourire fut vraiment sincère.  
«Désolé, les Scrooge sont déjà pris. Mais je trouverai quelque chose de plus à ton goût que des saucisses. Des lunettes de soleil, par exemple ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Dieu merci, Ana n'était pas rancunière.

.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il arriva au vaisseau, la jeune Coréenne l'y attendait déjà, une étrange tenue brune et informe sur le dos.

« Bonjour Hana, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Un pyjama ? »

« Salut, le vieux grincheux. C'est un kigurumi. »

« Un kiki-quoi-quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'installant aux commandes.

« Un ki-gu-ru-mi ! »

« Ouais, chez moi, on appelle ça un pyjama. Prête ? »

Elle acquiesça en soufflant, les bras croisés.

Ils volaient depuis quelques minutes déjà et elle ne s'était pas déridée.

« Et il représente quoi, ton kigumachin ? » demanda-t-il, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

« Jack ? Vraiment ? Si tu n'y vois plus, vas faire changer tes verres ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, écartant les bras pour qu'il puisse observer sa tenue.

Il la détailla un peu plus avant. Un ventre crème dans la même polaire que le reste marron du costume, un gros collier de tissu avec une énorme clochette en peluche, une queue assortie, et des petits bois de feutre sur la tête.

« Un renne ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Bravo ! D'ailleurs, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour mettre un costume. Il est où, le tien ? »

« Derrière. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu verras quand on sera arrivé. »

La jeune femme recroisa les bras dans une mimique dramatique, mais l'intention n'y était plus.

Il sourit.

Ils étaient partis avant l'aube, mais il était déjà presque midi en Corée, et le vaisseau se posa devant une petite foule attentive. Ce n'était pas souvent que ce coin de rizière voyait passer des vaisseaux.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait grand chose d'intéressant ici, à part des fermes, quelques villages et les bâtiments de l'institution où ils se rendaient.

Il laissa la jeune femme descendre pour faire les salutations et partit enfiler son costume avant de la rejoindre.

Le silence fut immédiat.

« Heu... Jack... Il a un problème, ton costume... » nota doucement la jeune femme.

Avec un soupir, il lui demanda ce qui clochait.

« Ben... je veux dire... il est très beau, hein... mais le père Noël, il ne porte pas une robe... et, heu, le chapeau... C'est pas le bon... »

Ouille, cruelle ironie. Voilà que la vieille sniper était vengée de la bouche même de son homophone.

« Hana, ce n'est pas un costume de Père Noël, mais de saint Nicolas.» expliqua-t-il de son ton le plus pédagogue.

« Saint Nico-quoi ? »

« Saint Nicolas. C'est un saint homme chrétien, prédécesseur du Père Noël et protecteur des enfants et des célibataires, entres autres... et comme, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ici Noël est surtout la fête des couples, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée... »

Son ton dut paraître plus déçu qu'il ne l'avait voulu, car l'adolescente agita les mains d'un air catastrophé, s'inclinant inconsciemment en un geste d'excuse.

« Non, non ! C'est parfait ! Vraiment parfait ! C'est juste que je ne le connaissais pas, ton saint Nicolas... Personne ne le connaît ici, en fait... »

Il se détendit. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, et il était mal placé pour donner des leçons de tact.

« Hé bien, soit contente de ne pas connaître Krampus ! »

« Kram-pus ? »

« Aussi parfois appelé le Père Fouettard. C'est l'acolyte de saint Nicolas. Mais si saint Nicolas vient pour récompenser les enfants sages, Krampus est là pour fouetter les vilains gamins et leur donner des morceaux de charbon. »

« Oh ! Drôle de tradition. Ça vient de l'Indiana ? »

« Ah ah, pas du tout ! C'est une tradition européenne. Allemande et suisse, je crois. Reinhardt et Angela m'en ont parlé tous les deux, et comme j'étais curieux et que je ne dors pas beaucoup, je me suis renseigné, et me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée. »

Hana sourit de toutes ses dents éclatantes.

« Une excellente idée ! Et si saint Nicolas accompagnait maintenant tous ces jeunes gens à la salle d'arcade ? »

Il acquiesça, se retournant vers la petite foule d'adolescents, tantôt en chaise roulante, tantôt en béquilles, plus rarement debout sans aide, qui les observait.

Instantanément, il rentra dans son rôle, et les salua d'un grand geste de sa crosse. Autrefois, on avait eu besoin du commandant Morrison, aujourd'hui, on avait besoin de saint Nicolas, et c'était très bien comme ça.

.

Lorsque Hana lui avait présenté son idée, elle lui avait expliqué qu'en Corée, pays à l'esprit hypercompétitif, tous ceux qui ne pouvaient entrer dans le moule de la société, tous ceux qui étaient trop différents, étaient écartés sans pitié. Des centres comme celui-là, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et tous croulaient sous les demandes d'admission. Lorsqu'un enfant naissait ou était diagnostiqué avec un handicap mental ou physique lourd, beaucoup de parents songeaient à l'abandon et, si tous ne passaient pas à l'acte, les plupart s'empressait de placer l'enfant dans une structure de ce type, de laquelle il ne ressortirait probablement jamais. Autrefois, un paraplégique était condamné à la chaise roulante quoi qu'il arrive, mais si aujourd'hui des solutions existaient, elles restaient toutes hors de prix, et bien peu pouvaient - comme Genji par exemple - bénéficier des prothèses et des implants nécessaires à un retour des fonctions motrices. Alors, comme au regard de la société coréenne le handicap était une honte insurmontable, on cachait les trisomiques et les paralysés très loin dans les campagnes. Là où personne ne risquait de les trouver par hasard.

Et si Hana avait été autrefois farouchement opposée à l'idée que les gens différents - mentalement ou physiquement - puissent avoir une vraie place dans la société, vivre et travailler aux côtés de Genji, de Lena, de Torbjörn, Satya (2) ou même, dans une certaine mesure, des junkers et d'Akande, lui avait appris qu'un membre ou deux de moins, une faiblesse ou deux ne faisaient pas d'un individu un bon à rien. Et que chacun, en bien ou en mal, avait beaucoup à donner au monde.

A force de fréquenter des gens aussi cabossés que les anciens d'Overwatch, aux corps et aux esprits aussi brisés que les siens, elle avait gagné un nouveau regard sur le monde, et il n'avait pu qu'acquiescer à son projet. Emmener ces jeunes qui ne sortaient pour certains jamais du centre dans une des plus grandes salle d'arcade de la capitale. Leur offrir une après-midi de normalité aux côtés d'une star du jeu vidéo et d'un vieux soldat qui n'y connaissait rien. Il avait accepté, même sachant qu'il se ferait sans doute battre par tous les gosses sur n'importe quelle console. Parce que, parfois, le rôle de héros consistait aussi à perdre et qu'il était fier de pouvoir penser qu'en un sens, il était encore un peu un héros. Qu'il restait quelque chose du Jack Morrison d'autrefois. Mais il était aussi et surtout fier de voir que la relève était assurée. Que lorsque son corps ne lui permettrait plus d'aller au combat, il y aurait une nouvelle génération pour reprendre le flambeau des nobles causes, petites ou grandes. Hana, Brigitte, Lena, Zarya, Lúcio, et (pourquoi pas) même un jour Olivia ou Jamieson.

Autant d'êtres pleins de potentiel prêts à reprendre les choses en mains et qui, avec un peu de chance, ne feraient pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux.

Il se sentit moins fatigué. Moins seul.

L'après-midi s'annonçait beau.

« Hey, saint Ronchon ! Tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, jeune impertinente, j'arrive. »

* * *

 _(1) Pas de vis « industriel » à très haute résistance au serrage et en forme d'étoile/fleur._

(2) Satya est officiellement atteinte de troubles du cercle autistique.


	10. Zenyatta-Satya

**Zenyatta et Symmetra sont parmi les personnages qui m'attiraient le moins, pourtant, pour l'instant c'est sur eux que j'ai préféré écrire. Ce court texte a complètement changé la manière dont je les perçoit... Et si comme moi, vous ne les appréciez guère, j'espère que ça vous fera un peu changer d'avis.**

 **Vos commentaires et critiques me font toujours un immense plaisirs! Merci donc à tous ceux qui m'en font par d'innombrables biais.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était conciliant. Que ce fût dans sa programmation ou dans son caractère, peu importait. Mais Zenyatta avait jugé bon d'accompagner Satya. L'Indienne ne pouvait que bénéficier d'un compagnon calme et serein. D'un comportement logique et prévisible. Il lui avait offert de choisir le lieu de leur action caritative. Il avait estimé que sa préférence irait sans doute à une région de son pays natal, ou un autre lieu qu'elle avait déjà visité, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Satya avait choisi l'Afrique du Sud. Johannesburg plus exactement, et plus précisément encore le nouveau quartier de Soweto. L'ancien bidonville avait été assaini quelques années plus tôt par Vishkar Corporation, et Zenyatta ne doutait pas que l'attrait de la jeune femme pour le lieu n'était pas sans lien avec son passage dans les favelas de Rio de Janeiro. Si ce voyage pouvait apaiser son âme, qui était-il pour s'y opposer ?

Pour le reste, elle avait tenu à faire les choses dans les règles, et ainsi firent-ils. Costumes d'elfe pour elle, de Père Noël pour lui, et aussi classiques que possible. Petits paquets de biscuits aux épices, chocolat et mandarines. Fausse neige, sapin de Noël et décorations rouges et or. Noël était une fête occidentale. Une fête nordique. Alors Noël allait être de neige et de pain d'épices. Même sous un grand soleil et par presque trente degrés. Ils avaient partagé le transport avec Brigitte et Orisa, qui allaient à Numbani, puis avaient déchargé la montagne de matériel prévue par l'architecte dans le grand hall d'un des centres commerciaux flambant neufs de Soweto.

Le bâtiment était magnifique. Tout de verre, de métal et de polymère blanc. Avec des aménagements épurés et de grands bacs desquels débordaient des bouquets de palmiers et des gerbes de fleurs.

Avec l'aide du personnel du centre, ils assemblèrent la « cabane du Père Noël » puis, alors qu'une queue d'enfants surexcités se formait déjà, se préparèrent à les accueillir un à un. Il avait été catégorique envers les agents de sécurités déguisés en elfes : les enfants devaient entrer un à un. Trois au maximum s'il s'agissait d'une famille. Ils lui avaient assuré avoir compris, pourtant ils n'avaient pas encore commencé que Satya montrait déjà des signes évidents de nervosité, faisant presque frénétiquement sonner une des clochettes de sa jupe d'elfe.

« Satya. Ne laisse pas la peur t'envahir. Tu es plus que capable d'accomplir cette tâche. »

Elle le regarda, se mordant la lèvre d'un air perdu.

« Ils sont très nombreux. »

« Et ils n'entreront ici qu'au compte-gouttes. On peut même faire des pauses, si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Elle acquiesça, mais continua à agiter sa clochette.

Il lui tendit la main avec douceur. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'effraie tant. »

« Je ne sais pas interagir avec les enfants. »

Il rit doucement.

« Personne ne le sait, Satya. Les enfants ne sont pas une espèce différente. Ils sont le futur. Des êtres aussi complets et complexes que les adultes. De merveilleuses versions miniatures des hommes et des femmes qu'ils deviendront. »

« Je ne sais déjà pas interagir avec la version adulte, alors une version miniaturisée... » marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est au Père Noël qu'il est demandé de parler. C'est moi qui me chargerait de tout. Pourrais-tu simplement m'apporter les présents à leur remettre ? »

Elle acquiesça avec soulagement et la distribution put commencer. Tous les trois ou quatre passages, Zenyatta faisait une petite pause pour lui laisser le temps de souffler, et au bout de trois heures, il jugea qu'il était temps de faire un véritable entracte d'au moins quinze minute. Les elfes de sécurité annoncèrent donc que le Père Noël reviendrait bientôt, et ils sortirent sous leur escorte vigilante jusqu'à la salle de pause du personnel du centre, où Satya se vit offrir une tasse de thé plus que bienvenue.

Les gardes repartirent assurer l'ordre dans la file d'attente, les laissant seuls. Elle arracha son bonnet, le jeta sur la table d'un geste las, puis le reprit compulsivement pour le plier bien à plat avant de le reposer.

« Ne peuvent-ils pas se taire ? C'est insupportable, tous ces cris. » soupira-t-elle.

« Ce sont des enfants. Leur joie est comme un grand feu de forêt, sauvage et incontrôlable. »

« Les feux de forêt, ça se contient et ça se neutralise. »

« Pourquoi contenir la joie, Satya ? »  
« Parce que c'est bruyant et... (Elle jeta un œil par la porte du local.) Et ils sont en train de démolir le décor ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Flottant jusqu'à la porte, il vint regarder. Les « démolitions » en question consistaient en deux enfants ayant ramassé un paquet-cadeau factice pour poser avec face à l'objectif photo de leur mère, et quatre autres qui s'amusaient à se jeter de la fausse neige dessus.

« Ah ! Merveilleuse imagination que celle des enfants ! » s'extasia-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Ils pervertissent l'ordre des choses ! »

« Tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre, jeune femme. L'ordre n'est rien sans le chaos, et tout chaos n'est pas malfaisant. »

« L'ordre est le bien suprême. L'ordre est nécessaire à l'humanité ! »

Il acquiesça, refermant la porte.

« Oui, mais l'humanité a aussi besoin d'inventivité, de créativité, de spontanéité, autant d'avatars du chaos. »

« Non ! »

« La vérité repose en ton cœur, Satya. » conclut-il.

Le silence retomba, seulement parfois perturbé par l'Indienne qui soufflait furieusement sur son thé.

Ils durent refaire une pause une heure et demi plus tard, mais après six heures à accueillir des enfants, ils eurent fini leur journée.

Satya se précipita hors de la « cabane », remettant furieusement tous les éléments de décor à leur place. Il s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'ils allaient tout ranger sous peu. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Un bon repas au calme dans un restaurant presque désert sur le toit du centre acheva de la remettre d'aplomb, et elle attaqua avec entrain et un soin maniaque le remballage de tout leur matériel. Rangement effectué avec tant d'efficacité qu'il leur restait deux heures avant le retour du transport qui devait les ramener à Gibraltar.

Satya l'invita sur la terrasse au sommet de l'immeuble et il accepta de bon cœur.

« C'est magnifique !» s'extasia-t-elle, appuyée à la rambarde, les cheveux au vent.

Il acquiesça. La vue était effectivement à couper le souffle, les élégants buildings de verre et de métal scintillant de mille feux sous le ciel nocturne.

« Ils avaient raison... » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins.

« Vishkar Corporation. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Que leurs projets amélioreraient la qualité de vie des habitants, pour le plus grand bien. »

Il contempla la ville de lumière, et au-delà la plaine noire, seulement percée de quelques éclats scintillants de trop rares ampoules.

« Pour voir, il faut avoir les yeux ouverts. Suis-moi. »

Elle obéit docilement, le suivant sans poser de question alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment pour monter dans un taxi.

« A Soweto 2, s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-il au conducteur omnic.

En moins de dix minutes, le taxi arrivait à un checkpoint gardé par des hommes armés.

« Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, madame, monsieur. Soweto 2 est après le poste de contrôle. Ça fera cinquante rands, s'il vous plaît. »

Il paya, puis emmena Satya jusqu'au poste de contrôle, où un des gardes armés s'approcha d'eux.

« B'soir. Vous d'vriez pas sortir. Ça peut être dangereux à c't'heure. »

« Mais nous _pouvons_ sortir, néanmoins ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouaip. »

« Alors nous aimerions passer. »

« Comme vous v'lez. On doit vous enregistrer, pour vot'retour, et ce s'ra tout bon. »

L'enregistrement fut rapide, et ils purent passer la grille.

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? » demanda Satya, jetant un regard dégoûté aux baraques de tôle et de bois qui s'adossaient au mur.

« Le nouveau bidonville de Soweto. »

« C'est impossible. Vishkar Corporation a détruit le bidonville et l'a remplacé par New Soweto ! »

« C'est vrai. Mais comme on ne peut faire d'un vieux pot ébréché un nouveau, Vishkar n'a pas transformé l'ancien bidonville en cette cité flamboyante. Les anciens habitants ont été balayés et de nouveaux, plus beaux, plus riches, les ont remplacés. »

« Non. J'ai vu les projets. J'ai vu les tours pour accueillir les anciens habitants. Les logements à loyer modéré. Si ces gens sont toujours ici, c'est qu'ils l'ont voulu.»

Il se retourna. Ils étaient assez loin du mur pour avoir une bonne vue sur les buildings.

« Toi qui as vu les plans, Satya, montre-moi lesquels sont ceux qui accueillent les habitants. »

Elle lui en désigna six.

« Tu es architecte. Peux-tu estimer combien d'habitants chacun de ces bâtiments peut accueillir au maximum ? »

Elle opina du chef, calculant mentalement.

« En tout, maximum dix ou onze mille. »

« Chiffre honorable, mais sais-tu combien Soweto comptait d'habitants avant la rénovation ? »

Elle baissa le nez.

« Plus de trois millions. » indiqua-t-il, doucement.

« Non, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. Je me suis trompée dans mes calculs, c'est évident. »

« Pourquoi te serais-tu trompée, Satya ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Car il est inconcevable que seul 0,3 pourcent de la population locale ait été relogée. Les projets d'urbanisme de Vishkar visent à améliorer l'ordre et la richesse publique ! »

« C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. »

« Alors pourquoi tous ces gens continuent-ils à vivre dans les ordures ? Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas d'un avenir meilleur ? »

« Satya, c'est au pied de la bougie que les ténèbres sont les plus épaisses. La volonté de ces gens de mieux vivre ne peut pas s'opposer à la puissance d'un système économique sans âme. Soweto est un quartier nouveau. Ordonné et riche grâce à ses nouveaux habitants, comme Vishkar l'a promis. »

« Alors c'est quoi, tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Les restes brisés de l'ancien pot ébréché. Le nouveau est posé sur la table, à la vue de tous, et l'ancien gît, en miettes, dans le caniveau. »

Elle semblait prête à s'effondrer, à tomber en pièces elle aussi.

« Donc on ne peut rien faire ? On ne peut pas sauver ces gens du chaos et de la misère ? »

« Non, bien au contraire Satya. On peut tous les sauver. Mais pas avec des projets pharaoniques. Pas avec des tours de verre et de métal. Comme on ne peut pas planter un arbre déjà centenaire dans une terre stérile, on ne peut pas détruire tout ce qui constitue le monde de ces gens et espérer que tous leurs problèmes disparaîtront. »

« Que peut-on faire ? »

« Nourrir la terre, l'arroser et planter des graines. »

« Des graines ? »

« Les graines du futur. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Cet endroit peut disparaître. Un jour, il disparaîtra, j'en ai la certitude. Mais ceux qui le transformeront en une cité prospère de lumière et de beauté, ce ne sont pas Vishkar Corporation, ni même toi ou moi, mais les enfants de ce lieu. Ceux dans les veines de qui coule le sang de Soweto. Ceux qui en comprennent la logique et le fonctionnement. »

« On est impuissants, c'est cela ? »

« Bien au contraire. C'est à nous, à nos contemporains de montrer à ces enfants que le monde peut changer. Qu'ils peuvent changer le monde. Qu'ils en ont le pouvoir et les capacités, et que tout peut toujours devenir meilleur. »

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par les aboiements lointain d'un chien.

« Zenyatta ? »

« Oui, Satya ? »

« Vous le pensez vraiment? »

« J'en suis convaincu jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. »

« Comment ? »

« Parce que je connais d'autres enfants, venus d'autres lieux presque jumeaux de celui-ci, et qu'ils ont déjà commencé à changer le monde. »

« Qui ? »

« La vérité est dans la bouche de celui qui pose les questions. »

Elle réfléchit longuement

« Lúcio Correia Dos Santos ? »

« Il est l'un d'entre eux. »

« Brigitte Lindholm ? »

« Je n'y avais pas songé, mais en un sens, oui. »

« Je ne vois personne d'autre. »

« En es-tu sûre ? »

Elle opina.

« Si je te parle d'une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et au caractère bien affirmé ? »

Satya fronça les sourcils.

« Olivia Colomar ? C'est une criminelle ! »

Il rit doucement.

« Olivia Colomar... Fascinante jeune femme aux cheveux sombres, en effet, et qui ira sans doute loin, elle aussi... »

« C'est une criminelle. Elle ne fait que semer le chaos. »

« Je ne serais pas si catégorique, mais seul le temps nous dira qui de nous deux a raison. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas à elle. »

Satya passa en revue leurs connaissances communes pendant près d'une minute.

« Je ne vois personne d'autre. »

D'un geste large, il désigna un éclat de miroir accroché aux branches d'un arbre, sans doute pour effrayer les oiseaux.

Fronçant les sourcils dans la pénombre, elle s'approcha.

« Moi ?! »

« Oui. Enfant d'Hyperabad, architecte prodige et tisseuse de lumière, Satya Vaswani est à n'en pas douter un des êtres les plus influents de notre époque. »

Elle s'affaissa un peu.

« Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir une discussion normale avec un autre être humain, et si j'étais si prodigieuse, je serais capable de changer les choses. De ramener l'ordre et la paix. »

« Notre discussion me semble très normale. »

« Vous êtes un omnic. »

« Et néanmoins un être intelligent et sensible. Une fois l'enveloppe retirée, et l'âme mise à nue, ce qui reste n'est guère différent. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne suis même pas capable d'ordonner les choses correctement. »

« Car ton cœur n'est pas en paix. Une fois que tes sentiments seront ordonnés, que ton but te sera clair, plus rien ne pourra t'arrêter. Mais, comme il est impossible de jouer juste avec un instrument mal accordé, tu ne pourras pas avancer avec l'esprit troublé. »

Elle acquiesça.

«Le transport devrait bientôt revenir. » nota-t-elle ensuite, jetant un regard à son communicateur.

« Alors rentrons. La journée a été longue. »

Orisa et Brigitte avaient prolongé leur séjour à Numbani, et ils étaient donc seuls à bord.

« Zenyatta ? »

« Oui, Satya ? »

« Pourriez-vous me montrer comment faire ?»

« Avec joie. »


	11. Reaper-Widowmaker

Lorsqu'il avait été capturé en compagnie de Widowmaker et de Sombra, tout son équipement lui avait été confisqué mais on lui avait rapidement donné un succédané. Sans doute que la vision de son corps sans cesse pourrissant et régénérant était une vue trop atroce pour les petits cœurs d'Overwatch. Il se retrouvait donc attifé d'une atroce combinaison renforcée aux couleurs de l'organisation. Une copie presque parfaite de celle que Gabriel Reyes avait porté avant de devenir commandant de Blackwatch. En plus de l'ensemble bleu et blanc, on lui avait fourni un genre de masque respiratoire intégral à la visière fumée, qui n'avait d'autre fonction que de dissimuler ses traits.

Il haïssait cette tenue. Il haïssait l'enfer dans lequel il était obligé de vivre depuis des mois. Gabriel Reyes était mort à Genève lors de la destruction du quartier général et pourtant, on le forçait à utiliser ce nom. On lui avait enlevé tout ce qui faisait de lui Reaper. Son identité. Chaque jour, sous des airs gentils et concernés, Mercy tentait de lui laver le cerveau. Comme si elle pouvait ressusciter Gabriel. Mais cet homme était mort. Le Soldat 24, le commandant Reyes étaient tous les deux morts. Aujourd'hui, celui qui habitait ce corps revenu de l'au-delà était Reaper. Et même sans son visage, sans son manteau et ses armes, il était et serait toujours Reaper, le faucheur d'âmes, membre du conseil de Talon et assassin sans remords.

Et puisqu'il était déjà contraint de porter ces ridicules nippes pour conserver un semblant de liberté, il pouvait bien en enfiler d'autres non moins ridicules pour participer à la mascarade de Mercy.

Si le bon docteur et sa clique avaient un semblant de bon sens, ils ne les auraient pas laissé former les duos. Mais bien qu'on l'ait laissé prendre Widowmaker comme coéquipière, il se doutait qu'ils ne seraient pas lâchés dans la nature sans surveillance. Même si tout semblait le laisser croire. Après tout, il en savait assez sur Overwatch pour se douter que les agents vivant au Watchpoint et dont il connaissait les identités n'étaient pas les seuls rappelés par le macaque. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Ils voulaient jouer. Ils allaient jouer.

Il avait choisi Paris. Les Champs-Élysées. Pas de joli projet humanitaire. Pas de petits enfants mignons au tiers-monde, et surtout pas de mise en scène intérieure. Il voulait qu'ils soient dehors. Dans un endroit ouvert et visible. Que les espions d'Overwatch puissent les voir. Que les satellites d'Overwatch puissent les voir. Que tout le monde puisse les voir. Qu'ils aient bien les yeux braqués sur lui. Qu'ils ne regardent pas ailleurs.

Oh oui, ils allaient se donner en spectacle. Un beau, un grand, un flamboyant spectacle, et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Mais pour qu'un tel plan fonctionne, il fallait que le moins de personnes possibles soient au courant.

Il ne dit rien à Widowmaker. Elle lui obéirait de toute manière. Alors il se contenta de faire passer un message à Talon. Le 24 au soir, tous les yeux de l'antenne Overwatch en France seraient tournés vers les Champs-Élysées. S'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, ce serait le moment. Inutile qu'il soit au courant du plan. Ou même qu'il y en ait un. S'il ne savait rien, il ne pourrait rien trahir.

Le message envoyé, il s'employa tout entier à la préparation de sa grande mascarade.

Sans aller dans les extrêmes d'Akande - et sans vider les poches de Talon, puisqu'il se servit exclusivement de l'argent d'Overwatch - il s'arrangea pour réserver l'espace devant la superbe vitrine d'une des plus chics galeries marchandes de la grande avenue parisienne, sur lequel il fit monter une petite scène. Puis il commandita quelques étudiants en art dramatique pour lui servir d'acteurs, une jeune scénariste pour moderniser le classique de Noël qu'il avait en tête, et une demi-classe de futurs couturiers pour les costumes, et il eut de quoi monter une pièce de théâtre à moindres frais. Histoire de s'assurer que les agents d'Overwatch seraient bien concentrés dessus, il commanda également une honorable quantité d'effets pyrotechniques. Juste assez pour qu'ils se posent des questions, juste assez peu pour que ce ne soit réellement suspect. Puis il attaqua la partie la plus délicate. Convaincre Widowmaker de redevenir Amélie Lacroix, la danseuse étoile prodige.

« Non. »

Les bras croisés, elle refusa de prendre la liasse de feuillets qu'il lui tendait.

« Widowmaker, c'est important. »

« Non. »

« Ce n'est qu'une courte pièce. »

« Non. Amélie Lacroix n'existe plus. Je ne remonterai plus sur les planches. Je ne jouerai plus dans aucune pièce . »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas Amélie, mais j'ai besoin que tu joues son rôle. C'est important... C'est une mission. »

Immédiatement, elle se raidit. La reprogrammation de Talon n'avait pas faibli.

« Une mission ? Tu as eu des contacts ? »

Il ne répondit pas et lui tendit une fois de plus le script. Et cette fois elle le prit, le feuilletant d'un air dégoûté avant de le fixer d'un air dubitatif.

« Quelle est la mission ? »

« Jouer cette pièce. Distribuer des petits sachets de cacahuètes et récolter de l'argent pour les œuvres de bienfaisance d'Overwatch. »

Jetant un regard à droite et à gauche, la tueuse s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls puis articula silencieusement :

« Et... le vrai plan ? »

« C'est ça le vrai plan, Widowmaker. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. »

Elle le fixa, encore plus dubitative.

« Rassure-moi, ma chère, tu n'as pas la naïveté de croire que nous ne serons pas surveillés ? »

Elle se renfrogna encore plus.

« On sera surveillés, alors nous allons la jouer honnête. On y va, on joue cette pièce à cinq reprises dans la journée, et on rentre avec plein de jolis sous pour les pauvres petits nécessiteux. C'est tout. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non, _nous_ ne faisons rien d'autre. »

Cette fois, elle sembla saisir et hocha la tête.

« Je vais donc apprendre cette pièce.» conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Parfait. N'oublie pas de me fournir tes mensurations exactes pour le costume, c'est un couturier qui va le réaliser sur place. »

« Oui. »

.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Ville de lumière la veille, afin d'avoir le temps de régler les derniers détails. De toute évidence, les couturiers qu'il avait engagés n'avaient pas saisit l'ampleur des « dégâts » car durant les essayages, ils eurent tous perpétuellement l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Malgré leur manque évident de tripes, les étudiants en dernière année de l'Institut Marangoni étaient compétents, car les costumes élaborés à partir des mesures qu'ils leur avaient envoyées ne demandaient que des retouches mineures.

De même pour les décorateurs et les monteurs chargés de la scène. Les jeunes acteurs engagés pour la pièce étaient un peu moins impressionnants, mais néanmoins passables, et il comptait bien sur Widowmaker pour effacer toute leur médiocrité avec sa performance. L'ancienne ballerine confirma d'ailleurs toutes ses espérances lors des trois répétitions successives qu'ils firent ce jour-là.

Le jeune homme qu'il avait choisi pour tenir avec elle le rôle principal s'avéra maladroit et d'un jeu désespérément naïf qui l'empêcherait sans doute de jamais faire carrière, mais pour ce rôle, c'était étrangement cohérent. Le fait qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la sublime tueuse à la peau bleue n'ajoutait que du réalisme au tout.

Le lendemain, la scène fut montée juste à temps pour la première représentation, à midi, et caché derrière le décor, en bon narrateur, il attendit les trois coups pour déclamer :

« Il y avait une fois, vingt-cinq soldats de plomb, tous frères, tous nés d'une vieille cuiller de plomb : l'arme au bras, la tête droite, leur uniforme rouge et bleu n'était pas mal du tout. (1) »

Le bruit de bottes marchant au pas retentit alors qu'il poursuivait, jusqu'à l'entrée en scène de son acteur maladroit, sautillant sur son unique jambe alors qu'un technicien gardait sa béquille en coulisse. Quel chance d'avoir trouvé un véritable amputé pour jouer le soldat de plomb !

La pièce resta une gentillette représentation jusqu'à l'entrée en scène de Widowmaker, redevenue pour l'occasion Amélie, l'élégante danseuse étoile, un tutu lavande scintillant allongeant encore ses jambes sans fin. Heureusement que son cœur ne battait pas au rythme de celui des hommes, car elle serait sans doute morte de froid dans la brise glaciale qui agitait les frondaisons des arbres parfaitement alignés le long de la grande avenue se déroulant devant eux.

Lorsque vint son tour d'entrer en scène, il se dématérialisa, se glissant dans l'étroit espace d'à peine vingt centimètres de haut sous la scène pour ressortir dans un nuage sombre par la boîte argentée bien trop petite pour contenir un être humain, surtout de son gabarit, jaillissant tel le diable à ressort qu'il incarnait, tout de fumée noir et affublé d'un masque grimaçant.

« Soldat de plomb, veux-tu bien mettre tes yeux dans ta poche ? » gronda-t-il au soldat de plomb sous les exclamations choquées de la maigre foule assemblée devant eux à cette heure de l'après-midi.

L'unijambiste l'ignora, continuant à fixer, fasciné, Amélie qui tournait doucement sur une pointe parfaite.

« Attends voir seulement jusqu'à demain... » siffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage d'ombre et une explosion pyrotechnique qui lui permit de repérer, à leurs réactions, deux des agents qui les surveillaient - un homme en parka et une femme avec un cabas à provisions.

La pièce se poursuivit ainsi, mélange du texte original et de quelques réinterprétations, et alors qu'il remontait sur scène pour le salut en compagnie des six autres acteurs, la foule avait plus que doublé, et lorsque passa le chapeau, les dons furent passablement généreux.

La représentation suivante, deux heures plus tard, attira presque trois fois plus de spectateurs, la suivante le double encore.

L'avant-dernière demanda la collaboration de la police pour gérer la foule dépassant sur la route, et la dernière, à minuit, n'avait rien à envier à un grand concert.

A chaque représentation, il augmentait un peu les doses de pyrotechnique, et lors du dernier final, en plus des huit agents d'Overwatch qu'il avait repérés, tantôt badaud, tantôt sniper sur les toits, il avait également reconnu deux sous-fifres de Talon.

Parfait. Son message avait été reçu. Autant en donner pour leur argent à tous ces gens.

Widowmaker avait dû avoir la même idée que lui, car plus flamboyante que jamais, elle donna tout dans ce dernier acte dramatique, volant presque au-dessus de leur petite scène. Il admirait la tueuse, respectait la tireuse d'élite en elle, et à présent, une part de son âme qu'il pensait morte dans les ruines du quartier général genevois s'émouvait de la beauté de la femme, de la grâce de ses gestes, et de la légèreté de ses pas.

Il sourit intérieurement. Amélie Lacroix avait été une magnifique étoile montante, dont l'art était à l'aune de sa beauté : à couper le souffle. Sans doute partie trop tôt, plus d'une fois elle avait allumé dans le cœur de Gabiel Reyes les flammes du désir et de la jalousie. Mais comme Gabriel Reyes n'était plus qu'un fantôme que cherchaient désespérément en lui ses anciens amis, Amélie Lacroix était morte aux mains de Talon avant même son mari. Ils n'étaient plus que deux tueurs jouant une étrange et malsaine mascarade. Deux âmes damnées vouées à l'obscurité et à la mort.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, le bruit sourd d'une explosion suivi de peu d'un immense nuage de fumée s'éleva au loin, quelque part sur les rives de la Seine.

Il y eut des cris, quelques exclamations, beaucoup d'interrogations alors que les spectateurs essayaient de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Widowmaker lui sourit. Le spectacle devait continuer.

La scène s'embrasa dans un feu d'enfer pour la scène finale du fourneau, tandis que moitié brume, moitié homme, il s'élevait sur un fond de flammes, riant comme le démon qu'il incarnait, terrifiant la foule déjà passablement inquiète. La quête ne serait pas très bonne cette fois, mais qu'importe : il était Reaper. La mort et la terreur étaient sa vocation, sa voie.

* * *

(1) Début du texte original de Hans Christian Andersen « Le petit soldat de plomb ».


	12. Mei-Zarya

**Navrée du retard, je n'ai pas eut le temps de publier et encore moins d'écrire hier. Mais ce n'est pas un mal, car celui-ci fonctionne en binôme avec le suivant.**

 **Encore désolée et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Zarya était du genre solitaire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le contact avec ses contemporains, ni même qu'elle ne fût pas amicale, mais sa carrure et son attitude d'ourse joviale avait tendance à faire peur. Surtout aux hommes. Ceux qui réagissaient le plus mal étaient généralement ceux habitués à dominer par leur force ou leur physique. Autant dire presque tous les résidents masculins du Watchpoint. En général, ils commençaient par la traiter avec une sorte de méfiance. La méfiance due à ses muscles et à sa coiffure d'un rose impeccable. Lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle était capable de les égaler - voire de les battre - à la force brute, la méfiance devenait une sorte de peur non assumée. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que si elle aimait les défis, elle n'était pas un danger pour eux ? Sauf s'ils étaient ses ennemis, bien sûr.

Les hommes l'évitaient et les femmes aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé, rien fait de tendancieux, des femmes lui avaient signifié qu'elles n'étaient pas « de ce bord là ». Et jusqu'à ce que Léna (qui elle était « de ce bord là ») lui explique, elle n'avait pas compris. Dans l'esprit de beaucoup, une grande femme indépendante, musculeuse et aux cheveux courts et roses ne pouvait qu'être lesbienne. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Et restait désespérément célibataire. Pourtant, Zarya n'était pas pénible, du moins sur le physique. Mais les hommes plus forts qu'elle préféraient davantage quelqu'un du type « princesse à protéger », et les autres ne supportaient pas l'idée d'une femme plus puissante qu'eux... quand ils n'avaient pas juste trop peur d'elle. Son apparence et son caractère hors norme l'isolaient, mais au Watchpoint, elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Ici, elle n'était pas la seule à ressortir du lot. Chacun était unique à sa manière. Être tous différents effaçait un peu les différences. Et puis, elle s'était faite une amie en la personne de Mei.

La petite Asiatique, après la rencontre initiale où elle l'avait détaillée avec de grands yeux écarquillés, n'avait plus jamais semblé noter son physique. A tel point que c'en était parfois vexant, comme la fois où Mei avait failli se rompre le cou en tombant de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était juchée pour aller chercher quelque chose en haut d'une étagère que Zarya, qui se trouvait juste à côté, pouvait parfaitement atteindre sur la pointe des pieds, ou celle où la chinoise avait brisé un pot de légumes marinés à force de vouloir l'ouvrir sans y parvenir. Mais Zarya pouvait aussi comprendre. Mei n'était pas grande, mais elle était forte et indépendante. Elle avait survécu à une traversée solitaire de l'Antarctique. Elle avait l'habitude de faire les choses seule, et ne se reposait pas sans cesse sur les autres, et c'était une de ses grandes qualités. En fait, elle respectait d'autant plus Mei, que cette dernière avait cet air de « princesse en détresse » qui lui permettrait facilement de se faire assister en tout. Elle, elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout le monde partait du principe qu'elle allait se débrouiller seule, alors elle se débrouillait seule. Mei, au contraire, passait son temps à devoir refuser des aides non sollicitées. Et c'était sans doute pour ça aussi que Mei semblait tant apprécier leur amitié. Zarya n'était pas du genre à proposer son aide sans avoir été sollicitée. Être ensemble leur faisait donc des vacances à toutes les deux.

.

L'idée d'Angela les avaient d'abord fait sourire, et elles avaient accepté d'y participer de bon cœur. Même sans adorer les enfants, ça ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal de faire pour une fois quelque chose d'officiellement mignon. Pourtant, elles avaient vite déchanté. Angela n'envisageait pas cela seulement pour eux. Elle envisageait de mettre tout le monde à contribution, y compris les criminels qu'elle s'entêtait à tenter de réinsérer au lieu de les laisser moisir à leur place : en prison. Si tout le monde avait objecté pour les anciens membres de Talon, on semblait avoir oublié le passif des deux Junkers. Mei avait essayé d'en parler, mais on ne lui avait servi que des excuses vaseuses. « Ils ont été traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont vécu », « Oui, ils ont commis des crimes, mais ils méritent une deuxième chance... », etc. Rien de concret, rien de tangible.

Alors, elles avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main toutes les deux. On leur avait fermement interdit d'aller au même endroit que les deux criminels, alors elles avaient été ailleurs. Au plus près. Alice Springs, le nombril de l'Australie. Une oasis de civilisation au milieu du désert ravagé.

Elles n'étaient qu'à 150 km du site choisi par les Junkers. Avec la navette, elles pouvaient être sur place en moins de cinq minutes. Ainsi, quand ils provoqueraient une catastrophe - car la question n'était pas s'ils allaient le faire, mais quand - elles pourraient intervenir et peut-être sauver des vies.

Ensuite, elles avaient préparé leur opération caritative, car quitte à participer, autant remporter le concours. Et plutôt que d'amener des jouets à des enfants qui n'en manquaient pas forcément, elles avaient décidé d'amener aux petits Australiens quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient sans doute pas : la neige et tous les plaisirs subséquents.

Ne pas préparer de cadeaux leur laissait aussi le temps de garder les deux tarés irradiés à l'œil.

Zarya se fit d'ailleurs un devoir d'examiner minutieusement le moindre des déchets reconvertis en « jouets » par Junkrat, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas dangereux pour les malheureux gosses qui les recevraient en guise de présents. Elle en avait écarté un certain nombre, pour un bord tranchant ou une pièce mal fixée, et avait ensuite exigé que les Junkers passent les autres au désinfectant et, s'ils l'avaient fait, elle avait découvert que l'artificier fou avait repris tous les gadgets écartés pour les remettre avec les autres... après en avoir approximativement corrigé les défauts.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, et après une dernière fouille des affaires des Junkers qui prenaient le même transport qu'elles, ils avaient décollés.

L'air à bord devint rapidement irrespirable car, puisant semble-t-il dans la même manne répugnante qui leur avait fourni les matériaux pour les jouets, les Junkers s'étaient confectionné et arboraient fièrement des costumes, qui d'elfe déglingos, qui de Père Noël du chaos. Heureusement n'avaient-elles pas encore mis les leurs, bien à l'abri dans des housses de plastique, car à coup sûr l'odeur de benne à ordures les aurait aussitôt imbibé.

La navette avait laissé les Junkers et leur montagne d'ordures non loin du misérable village qui constituait leur destination et avait aussitôt redécollé, direction Alice Springs.

Elles avaient obtenu des autorités l'usage du gymnase-salle des fêtes de la seule école supérieure de la ville et s'étaient aussitôt mise au travail. Branchant Snowball aux panneaux solaires installés sur le toit, Mei mit le petit robot en mode blizzard, tandis qu'elles commençaient à installer les décorations, bancs, tables, guirlandes lumineuses et huit véritables sapins, en plus de plusieurs buissons de houx en pot. Bientôt toute la vaste pièce fut remplie de vingt bons centimètres de neige, et alors que le conseil scolaire de la ville découvrait ce qu'elles avaient préparé, elles terminèrent le buffet de biscuits et de thé aux épices sous une petite tente avant d'aller se changer.

Lorsque les premiers enfants émerveillés entrèrent, ils découvrirent, sous d'épais flocons, une petite Mère Noël souriante, et la plus grande et la plus musclée de toutes les elfes de la terre, une chapka enfoncée presque jusqu'aux yeux sur la tête, occupée à faire un gigantesque bonhomme de neige.

Bientôt l'endroit résonna de rires et de cris, alors qu'une bataille de boules de neige géante se disputait entre les troupes de la commandante Mei Noël et celle de la générale Chertenok (1) afin de savoir qui contrôlerait le fort Bonhomme-de-neige, surmonté par le géant au nez en carotte.

Une fois toutes les troupes vaincues, une trêve fut passée, le temps de récupérer à grand renfort de biscuits et d'anges de neige, puis la revanche commença pour la prise du site tant convoité.

Lorsque Snowball s'en mêla, déchaînant un véritable blizzard autour d'eux, on hurla à la tricherie, méfait démenti avec force par la Mère Noël pourtant perchée sur le gigantesque bonhomme de neige, duquel elle fut bien vite délogée par une immense boule de la générale - dont la chapka avait disparu depuis longtemps dans la couche blanche.

Finalement, même elles n'en purent plus, et vautrées dans la neige piétinée, essoufflées et suantes, elles échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Une bataille de boules de neige en plein été austral, alors que dehors les rues cuisaient sous plus de 38 degrés, c'était délicieusement absurde.

Elles étaient le plus loin possible de tout ce qu'elles aimaient. La chère banquise de Mei et sa mère patrie, et pourtant, c'était comme si elles y étaient. Parce que cette sensation de joie, de légèreté, ce n'était que lorsque tout était parfaitement à sa place qu'elle pouvait exister. Comme si tous les rouages du monde s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

Une gamine à côté d'elle la secoua doucement.

« Vous êtes magicienne, madame ? »

Zarya sourit.

« Peut-être. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, même si c'est le petit robot là-haut qui fait tomber la neige, il faut être un peu magicienne pour faire tout ça, non ? »

Elle prit le temps de méditer sur les paroles de l'enfant. Non, il ne fallait pas être magicienne, mais il fallait oser croire que la magie pouvait exister, que tout était possible, même de la neige en Australie.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je suis magicienne. »

Il faudrait qu'elles aillent surveiller les Junkers, mais elles avaient encore un peu de temps.

* * *

(1) « Lutin » en russe.


	13. Mako-Jamieson

Il n'était pas fait pour être mis en cage. Même si le Watchpoint n'était pas la prison, il était comme un oiseau en cage agonisant lentement. Il détestait cet endroit, il détestait les gens qui y vivaient, un ramassis de péteux le regardant tous de haut. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus la haine de l'Indienne maniaque, le dégoût de la petite Chinoise, le dédain de la grande perche irlandaise - pourtant tout aussi prisonnière que lui - ou la compassion de la médecin suisse.

Sans doute la compassion. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il ne voulait de la pitié de personne. Oui, son enfance avait été dure, oui elle avait été moche, oui il avait vécu et fait des choses atroces. Et alors ?

Il était l'un des meilleurs artificiers au monde. Il avait fabriqué lui-même ses prothèses, et savait se débrouiller seul dans le désert de l'Outback. Qui pouvait en dire autant ? Pas grand-monde.

Et c'était compter sans son secret. Celui qui avait fait de lui l'homme le plus recherché d'Australie.

Même le géant avec le gros poing doré ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir été l'ennemi public numéro un sur tout un continent pendant aussi longtemps que lui. Lui, le maigrichon Junkrat, valait plus que le terrible Doomfist. Alors il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, ni de leur dédain, ni de leur haine. Il était qui il était. Il était comme il était. Pas mieux, pas pire que les autres. Qui décidait quel meurtre était bon et lequel était mauvais ? La sniper borgne ou sa fille et ses roquettes avaient tué plus que lui, il en était certain, pourtant, elles, elles étaient des héroïnes. Des femmes bien, des protectrices, et lui un monstre. Au nom de quoi ? De qui ? Qui faisait les règles ? Qu'il aille lui présenter sa façon de penser avec un petit pneu explosif.

Il avait essayé d'expliquer à la seule personne qui semblait vouloir l'écouter. Mais en fait, le Dr Ziegler n'écoutait pas. Elle n'avait même pas entendu. Elle lui avait fait la morale sur les gens qu'il avait tués. Sur les familles qu'il avait brisées. Mais il n'avait jamais tué volontairement des innocents. Les autres Junkers qu'il avait tués ? Des ordures pire que celles dans lesquelles ils vivaient. Les banquiers ? D'encore pires ordures dont le fumet était juste dissimulé derrière des bijoux clinquants et de l'eau de Cologne hors de prix. Si d'autres étaient morts, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Les victimes collatérales, ça arrivait. Mais elle ne l'avait même pas écouté, encore moins compris, alors il avait renoncé. De toute manière, depuis la première fois qu'il avait tenu arme - un simple pistolet, trop grand et trop lourd pour l'enfant qu'il était alors - on l'avait traité comme la pire des abominations. Parfois, souvent, il en jouait. On voulait un monstre ? On aurait un monstre.

Mais parfois, ce rôle lui pesait. Oui, il aimait le feu. Non, il l'adorait ! Et alors ? Le feu, ce n'était pas que les bombes. C'était aussi les bougies et les lampions, les feux d'artifice multicolores et les feux de camp au doux parfum de bois et de marshmallow. Mais ça, ça ne comptait pas, parce que tout le monde pouvait le faire. Pareil pour le reste. Parce que tout le monde pouvait raconter des blagues, faire des jeux de mots et coudre des écussons smiley sur ses vêtements, ça ne comptait pas.

Tout le monde pouvait se mettre trop de crème solaire sur le nez, prendre une bouée canard et faire le pitre sur la plage. Mais si un autre le faisait, c'était un comique, si lui le faisait, c'était un taré dangereux et ridicule.

Le seul qui semblait ne pas faire cette maudite différence, c'était Mako.

Mako riait à ses blagues de son gros rire d'asthmatique, et se moquait parfois de ses smileys, mais même s'il lui avait dit qu'il allait repeindre le side-car après qu'il l'ait customisé, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pareil pour les deux ou trois écussons qu'il avait cousus en douce sur son harnais. Le géant masqué ne les avait jamais enlevés. Comme s'il lui reconnaissait le droit d'être ainsi. D'avoir plusieurs facettes et de ne pas être qu'un psychopathe pyromane.

Roadhog était un excellent garde du corps, et Mako était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami.

Instinctivement, il tripota le bracelet qu'il portait depuis cette sortie à la plage (1). Non, Mako était son _seul_ ami. Le seul à comprendre ses blagues, et à s'en amuser. Le seul à l'apprécier pour autre chose que ses capacités de destruction. Le seul à bien vouloir voir autre chose en lui que du négatif. Mais il le lui rendait bien. Mako était terrifiant. De ses bottes pointues à son crochet perpétuellement encroûté de sang (et à présent confisqué), jusqu'à son masque respiratoire porcin au son angoissant, tout participait à son image de boucher. Pourtant, il le savait, Mako n'était pas un boucher. C'était un tueur sans pitié quand cela s'avérait nécessaire, mais il avait suffisamment souvent dormi dans la même pièce que l'homme pour savoir qu'il était hanté de regrets et de fantômes. Des monstres intangibles, suffisamment atroces pour faire pleurer le « One-man Apocalypse ». Et Mako avait un secret. Un secret presque aussi bien gardé que le sien : il était végétarien (2). A tel point qu'une fois, alors qu'ils se planquaient dans l'Outback, loin de tout, lorsqu'au bout de deux jours Jamie avait trouvé un varan, il avait refusé d'y toucher, quitte à jeûner pendant encore quelques jours. Certes, contrairement à lui, Mako avait de la réserve, mais tout de même. Pour un Junker, se priver de viande, c'était se priver de sacrées opportunités de se remplir la panse.

Et parce que Mako était son seul ami et le seul végétarien qu'il connaisse - bien que ça n'ait aucune importance dans ce cas précis -, lorsque le Dr Ziegler leur avait expliqué ce qu'ils allaient faire, il n'avait même pas consulté le géant avant de le déclarer son binôme. Après tout, sur le papier, il était toujours son employeur, et donc, c'était à lui de décider.

Mako avait accepté comme de coutume avec un grognement. Il avait fait de même pour le quoi, le quand, le où et le comment.

Alors il avait bien réfléchi. Avait noirci un carnet entier d'idées, puis les avait toutes raturées une à une. Le quand était facile, à Noël évidemment, et le soir pour que les feux puissent briller de mille couleurs.

Le où avait été plus compliqué. S'il devait jouer les Pères Noël, il voulait qu'on y croie, mais nulle part dans le monde civilisé il ne pourrait passer pour autre chose que ce qu'il était. Alors, il était retourné à ses racines : l'Outback. Junkertown était bien sûr impensable, de même que passablement d'autres villes-campements du même acabit, mais il restait d'innombrables petites communautés plus petites et plus pauvres. C'est l'une d'entre elle qu'il finit par choisir. Une qu'il connaissait un peu. Une ancienne mine d'opale cernée de quelques mineurs et de leurs familles qui se refusaient à croire qu'elle n'ait plus rien à cracher. Des gens qui ne demandaient rien à personne et ne cherchaient des noises à personne. De braves gens, coriaces et chiches, mais avec encore un peu de cœur. Du moins assez pour ramasser sur le bas-côté un mec à moitié mort avec deux membres en moins et une ceinture d'explosifs, et le soigner avant même de savoir s'il avait de quoi payer.

A l'époque, il était parti comme un voleur. Sans même dire merci. Mais il n'avait pas oublié la soupe claire et le pain dur de ces gens. Les bandages propres, et l'infusion du vieil Aborigène qui faisait office de médecin dans ce trou. Et parmi tous les humains du monde, ces gens faisaient partie des rares à qui il eût envie d'offrir quelque chose. Alors, il les avait choisis.

Mercy leur avait dit que si nécessaire des budgets pourraient être débloqués, alors il avait été la voir. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais une fois encore, elle n'avait pas écouté, pas entendu.

Elle lui avait dit que Overwatch ne verserait pas un centime pour l'aider à acheter des explosifs, et que si l'organisation lui fournirait un transport, il faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour le reste.

Alors avec Mako, il avait fait ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : Récupérer des déchets et en faire autre chose.

Il avait d'abord pilé les poubelles du Watchpoint, puis la décharge de Gibraltar, et avec les monceaux de pièces détachées, vieux frigos et autres poupées sans tête, il avait entrepris de fabriquer tous les jouets dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver enfant. Tous les jouets qu'il ne savait même pas exister alors qu'il n'était qu'un gosse fouillant les ordures pour manger. Mako l'avait aidé en silence, s'arrêtant parfois pour contempler de longues minutes durant une peluche râpée mais articulée et parlante, ou un petit robot en fer-blanc. Lorsqu'il faisait ça, Jamie se gardait bien de le déranger. Il savait que les fantômes étaient là. Mako s'était figé une fois encore face à un cheval de métal lorsque l'infâme omnic à quatre pattes était venue les déranger, piétinant ses tas soigneusement triés de matières premières et vomissant de sa voix synthétique un répugnant discours compatissant. Il lui avait dit d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient, et face à sa persistance, lui avait jeté des boulons à la face, mais la machine était trop stupide pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mako était alors sorti de sa stupeur et il avait compris à son attitude, à sa démarche, qu'il allait réduire l'omnic à l'état de carcasse. Non pas que sur le fond, ça le dérange. Il haïssait les machines pensante. Après tout, s'il était là aujourd'hui, c'était de leur faute. En revanche, être pris -seulement armé d'un chalumeau de faible puissance- dans un combat entre un Mako déchaîné et toute la clique d'Overwatch ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite lorsque la fille du nain ingénieur s'était interposée, ordonnant au robot de dégager, ordre miraculeusement suivi par la machine, et comme Mako avait réussi à se contenir, l'incident s'était arrêté là. Mais ça n'avait pas été le premier du même genre, ni le dernier.

Il y avait bien sûr eu le refus de budget de la doc, mais il y avait aussi eu quelques remarques mesquines sur leur travail, beaucoup de regards de travers, et la petite Chinoise et la grande Russe aux cheveux roses qui n'avaient pas cessé de leur chercher des poux. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient sembler les insulter personnellement. La Ruskof avait même été jusqu'à examiner avec une mine répugnée chacune de ses créations, les jetant à gauche ou à droite comme de vulgaires ordures, en brisant plusieurs dans le processus avant d'exiger qu'ils passent le tout à la javel. Elle avait déclaré plus de la moitié des jouets « trop dangereux » pour les enfants, malgré qu'il eût respecté à la lettre les consignes du docteur Ziegler en la matière, et il avait alors eu envie de la tuer. Lentement, douloureusement. Mais il avait ravalé sa colère et noirci un nouveau carnet de tous les moyens qu'il emploierait pour la tuer lentement, douloureusement, mais une autre fois.

Puis, un peu plus calme, il était retourné à l'atelier, avait ramassé les jouets et avait passé la nuit à tout réparer. Le matin, Mako était venu le chercher pour qu'il aille se reposer, mais il avait refusé de quitter l'établi avant d'avoir tout terminé. Ce n'était pas parce que ses geôliers étaient des crétins finis qu'il ne pourrait pas remercier correctement les braves gens qui lui avaient sauvé la vie des années auparavant. Et Mako, une fois encore, avait compris, parce qu'il était son ami. Alors il s'était assis à côté de lui et avait cherché un moyen de tout désinfecter, histoire que la Russe aux cheveux roses ne puisse pas se servir de cet argument pour leur mettre encore plus de bâtons dans les roues.

Il était parti se reposer et, à son réveil, Mako cousait soigneusement de grandes pièces de tissu un peu défraîchi, mais en bien meilleur état que la plupart des choses qu'il avait portées dans sa vie. Le géant avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'occuper de leurs costumes. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient compter sur les gens d'Overwatch pour les aider à s'en procurer. Comme d'habitude, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes, mais au moins, leurs costumes allaient être uniques. Du genre vraiment unique, comme les jouets. Comme eux.

La Ruskof et la Chinetoque avaient continué à les harceler jusque dans la navette, les prévenant qu'à l'instant où ils feraient tout sauter, elles seraient là pour les neutraliser. Tant de confiance faisait plaisir à voir, mais il avait ravalé sa bile, avait ri un peu comme si de rien n'était, et ignoré leurs remarques méchantes sur son état mental.

Finalement, ils avaient été lâchés au sommet d'une colline aux abords du campement des mineurs. Des baraques en tôle, quelques machines d'excavation rouillées, une antenne radio servant aussi de moulin à vent, une vieille citerne vide depuis longtemps et beaucoup, beaucoup de poussière.

Pendant quelques instants, ou plutôt quelques minutes, il avait nourri l'idée de s'enfuir, mais lorsqu'il l'avait exprimée tout haut, Mako avait hoché négativement la tête avant de pointer le hameau du doigt, alors il avait soupiré dramatiquement, rouspété un peu, puis avait poussé le chariot antigrav en direction du patelin.

Malgré toute leur préparation, ils avaient négligé un petit détail. Rien de très important, mais néanmoins... Ils n'avaient pas annoncé leur venue. Quelques hommes méfiants armés de carabines rouillées les attendaient au bas de la pente.

« Hey, camarades ! Salut ! » entonna-t-il, agitant joyeusement sa main robotique.

« Kek'tu veux, l'étranger ? »

Levant les deux mains pour les agiter, l'air de dire « Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? », il s'écarta du chariot pour qu'ils le voient bien.

« Non ? Rien ? Allez, camarades ! »  
« T'es qui ? » gronda un des hommes en agitant son arme.

Se tapotant sur la poitrine, il leur décrocha son plus beau sourire.

« Non ? Vraiment ? Oh, allez ! Je sais que c'était y a un moment, mais quand même, j'ai pas changé tant que ça... Et des mecs à moitié crevés avec une jambe et un bras en moins, vous devez pas en ramasser tous les jours sur la route. Non ? Les gars ? »

Les hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Fawkes ?! » s'exclama l'un d'eux.

« Ouais ! Jamieson Fawkes, c'est mon nom ! »

Le leader baissa un peu son arme.

« OK, on t'a d'jà vu, mais ça nous dit pas qui c'est l'autre gros tas, ni kek'c'est tout vot'bordel, là ! »

Inutile de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille avec leurs noms de braqueurs.

« Oh ! Le grand gaillard là, c'est mon garde du corps. Roa... Mako. Mako Rutledge. Il est gros, il est pas beau, mais il fait bien son boulot. Hey, ça rime ! Enfin bref, il vous fera pas de mal si vous lui en donnez pas de raison. Et les trucs là, c'est pas du bordel, c'est des cadeaux de Noël. Et ça rime encore. Chuis un vrai poète ! »

« T'es p't'et un poète, mais ici, Noël, ça se fête pô. On a pas de quoi le fêter. »

 _« Yeah na_ ! Maintenant vous avez de quoi le fêter ! » ricana-t-il, désignant d'un grand geste le chariot.

Les hommes semblaient de plus en plus dubitatif.

« Regardez, camarades ! Des bonnes choses à manger, des jouets pour les gosses, et même... ça ! » fanfaronna-t-il, sortant de la pile les cinq sachets de produits chimiques patiemment volés dans les labos du Watchpoint au cours du mois écoulé.

« Kek'c'est que ça ? »

« Ça, messieurs, c'est les seuls composant ne se trouvant pas dans votre jolie mine qui me permettront de faire un grand, un beau, un magistral feu d'artifice ! »

Il rit, heureux à la simple idée des fusées montant dans le ciel pour y exploser.

« Ouais à d'autres. C'est quoi ton vrai projet ? »

« Mais, mais, camarades ?! C'est ça mon projet. Une fête de Noël, juste pour vous. »

« Personne fait jamais rien pour nous. » siffla le leader, relevant un peu son arme.

Il s'affaissa. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce discours, et il savait comment ça allait se finir. Il fallait qu'il essaie de changer ça.

«Hey ! Haut les cœurs ! Le roi des artificiers est là pour vous aujourd'hui, et ça va faire un super boum ! Allez, camarades, faut sourire, c'est Noël... »

Il continua malgré les armes qui se repointaient de plus en plus vers lui.

« La ferme ! »

La voix de Mako sembla plus résonner en lui qu'autre chose, et il se tut.

Le géant qui n'avait jusque là pas bougé fit un pas en avant, vaguement menaçant, faisant se rediriger les canons des armes sur lui.

« On est pas des enfants de chœur. Personne ici ne l'est. Alors vous allez baisser vos flingues, ou c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

« Z'êtes même pas armés. » nota un des hommes.

Mako écarta vaguement les bras, et ils reçurent le message. Les canons visèrent le sol.

« Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter. Le moulin à paroles, là (il désigna Jamie du pouce), ça fait un mois qu'il se crève le cul pour faire tout ça. Tout ce qu'il y a sur ce chariot, il l'a soit fabriqué de ses mains, soit volé pour vous, alors vous allez pas être des chiens et dire merci. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Dites merci ! »

« Merci... »

« Bien... Vous dites qu'y a jamais personne qui fait rien pour vous. C'est p't'être vrai. Mais y a quelques années, vous, vous avez fait un truc pour lui. Il est venu rembourser sa dette. Vous acceptez ? »

Son ton n'admettait clairement aucune contestation.

Ils opinèrent.

Satisfait, Mako souffla, croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrine.

Avec un rire joyeux et un petit saut, Jamie se remit à pousser le chariot.  
« En route alors, camarade ! »

L'accueil ne fut pas froid, plutôt dubitatif. Certains reconnurent en lui la pauvre loque qu'ils avaient ramassée. D'autre pas. Personne ne sembla reconnaître Roadhog et Junkrat, les deux criminels recherchés. Tant mieux.

Une fois le chariot amené au centre du petit groupe de maisons, ils accompagnèrent un des hommes à la mine pour aller chercher les produits nécessaire à la préparation des fusées, et à leur retour, toute la marchandise avait été déchargée. Sans doute plus dans le but de la fouiller à la recherche d'armes ou d'autres menaces cachées qu'autre chose, mais ils s'y attendaient.

Avec un « Ho ho ho » interrogatif, Mako se tapa sur le ventre, ce qui eut un effet surprenant. Soudain, les quelques enfants qui observaient subrepticement la scène furent comme électrisés. Le Père Noël était là ! Il n'y eut plus moyen de les contenir, et jaillissant d'entre les jambes de leurs parents, les cinq gosses les plus courageux se ruèrent à sa rencontre, saisissant ses gros doigts dans leurs mains pour le tirer jusqu'à un genre de banc fait de poutrelles d'acier et de parpaings, à l'ombre d'un avant-toit. Un autre rabat-joie, tout droit sorti de l'ombre, colla un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'unijambiste d'un air grincheux, et alors qu'il sautillait en se tenant la jambe, le sale gosse lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Le Père Noël, ça existe pô ! »

« Aiieuh ! Et pourquoi, jeune carne, il existerait pas ? »

« Parce que c'est une invention pour les enfants riches. Pour ceux qui vont à l'école et mangent tous les jours . »

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner totalement tort, et arrêtant de sautiller, il réfléchit.

« OK, camarade. T'as raison, le Père Noël, il existe pas, et alors ? »

« Alors, vous avez l'air con là-dedans. »

Levant le doigt d'un air docte, il objecta.

« Négatif, j'ai l'air amusant, et mon ami là-bas à l'air grandiose... OK, sans doute aussi un peu ridicule... mais néanmoins amusant et grandiose. »

L'enfant leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« T'aimes pas les cadeaux ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Je sais pas, j'en ai jamais reçu... » bougonna l'enfant, détournant le regard.

« Aaaah!... moi non plus... Allez, viens camarade ! » triompha-t-il avant de se rembrunir pour mieux sourire ensuite.

D'une main entre les omoplates, il le poussa vers le tas de jouets.

« Tu aimes quoi ? Les guerriers ? Les vaisseaux spatiaux ? Les robots ? Pitié, ne me dis pas les robots, c'est des saletés... »

« ...J'aime bien les animaux... »

« Ah ! J'ai ça ! Un dragon cracheur de feu ? » suggéra-t-il, extirpant de la pile un dragon-briquet en métal ayant échappé au contrôle de la Russe.

« Euhh... pas vraiment... »

« Un loup ? Non, je sais, un requin ! »

L'enfant hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Rhaaa ! Mais tu veux quoi ?! »

Le gamin détailla la pile de longs instants, puis désigna un jouet du doigt.

« Hein ?! Ça ?! Mais c'est pour les filles, ou les bébés! »

« Je l'aime bien, il est mignon... » bougonna l'enfant, se renfermant significativement.

Il paniqua. Il avait enfin réussi à apprivoiser le grincheux et il allait tout gâcher.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est OK ! C'est super ! Si c'est celui que tu veux, alors c'est génial ! »

Il ramassa le lapin en peluche avec une patte d'ours greffée à la place de celle qui lui manquait.

« J'en veux plus, suis pas un bébé... » bouda l'enfant.

Il avait encore tout gâché. A part détruire, il ne savait rien faire. Ses bras retombèrent mollement à ses côtés.

« D'accord... » abandonna-t-il, reposant le jouet avec les autres, avant de s'éloigner en traînant les pieds.

« Ho ho ho ! Jamie ! »

La grosse voix tonitruante de Mako le héla et il releva le nez, piteux, pour le découvrir assis sur son banc, un gamin sur chaque genou et au moins dix de plus sautant autour de lui.

Il s'approcha. Visiblement les enfants ne voyaient aucun problème à ce que le Père Noël porte un masque à face de cochon, ait la respiration lourde et un costume tout rapiécé.

Il se força à sourire.

« Hay ! Que puis-je faire pour toi, Papy Noël ? »

« Mes amis attendent leurs cadeaux, ho ho ho ! »

Il se sentit un peu mieux. Il n'avait pas encore tout gâché.

« Bien sûr ! Tu veux quoi, toi ? Un dinosaure ? Non, plutôt un avion de chasse. Ou un tank ?... Une boîte à musique... OK... très bien... Je dois avoir quelque chose du genre en stock. »

Il partit en courant, fouillant frénétiquement le tas jusqu'à en extirper une peluche d'éléphant rose et vert avec une crinière en dentelle défraîchie.

« Voilà, mon gars ! »

L'enfant le regarda avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se rend compte qu'on l'a roulé.

« C'est une boîte à musique. Tire sur la ficelle qui dépasse !... Ah, tu vois ! Ça te plaît ? Génial. Et toi, c'est quoi qui te fait envie ? Un tribunal ? Pourquoi un tribunal ?... Ah ! Oh ! Euh... je suis désolé, je n'ai pas amené plus de justice avec moi... Y a pas autre chose qui te ferait plaisir ? Mmmh... Un truc utile... Voyons voir... voyons voir... Ah ! »

A nouveau, il partit en courant fouiller dans la pile pour en tirer une sorte d'automate en fer-blanc d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de haut.

« Voilà... Comment ça, c'est inutile ? C'est super utile ! C'est un épouvantail ! Un super épouvantail de compète ! Tu l'accroches à un mât, tu tournes la clé, et y aura plus un piaf à un kilomètre à la ronde ! Et me dis pas que vous avez pas de jardin au village, j'ai vu la serre et le petit potager en arrivant ! »

Il dut encore trouver quelque chose de doux et de mignon mais qui ne fasse pas fille, un truc pour fille qui ne fasse pas non plus fille, une arme mais une arme de gentil, plus de dinosaures qu'il n'en avait en stock, et quelques autres requêtes étranges.

Le plus dur fut néanmoins de trouver quoi offrir à une fillette souffreteuse qui ne passerait sans doute pas l'année et qui lui demanda la santé, et un gosse à qui il manquait déjà une main, et qui demanda à ce que ses parents soient débarrassés de lui pour qu'ils puissent vivre un peu mieux.

Pour la gamine, il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'était pas médecin. Mais pour le gosse, il pouvait faire quelque chose. Courant de gauche et de droite, il emprunta des outils, du matériel qui lui fut donné de bon cœur une fois qu'il eut expliqué son but, puis, installé en tailleur à côté de sa pile de jouets, il entreprit d'en détruire un bon tiers. Il n'avait que quelques années de plus que le gamin quand il s'était fabriqué sa première vraie prothèse. Il ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître, mais il pouvait l'aider à ne plus être un fardeau pour sa famille.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé des heures plus tard, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, un buffet avait été dressé dans une maison, et il était seul sur la place excepté le gamin qui l'avait traité de menteur des heures plus tôt, qui le fixait attentivement.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »  
« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu te donnes autant de mal pour nous ? Pour Will ? »  
« Will ? Ah, celui qu'a plus de main ! A ton avis ? » demanda-t-il en agitant sa main robotique.

« Et alors ? Y a plein de gens qui ont des bouts en moins dans l'Outback. Personne s'est jamais arrêté pour lui, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Ce gosse commençait à l'agacer avec son défaitisme.

Il se releva, dépliant sa grande carcasse endolorie d'être resté assis si longtemps par terre, penché sur son travail.

« Écoute-moi bien, morveux ! Ici, c'est pas le paradis. Ici, la vie est dure, alors quand on te donne quelque chose, quand quelqu'un te tend la main, tu prends ce qu'on te donne et tu dis merci ! Compris ? »

« Parce que t'as d'jà dit merci, toi ? »

La répartie le prit de cours, et il resta quelques secondes la mâchoire pendante et le doigt en l'air.

Puis il referma la bouche lentement et jeta un œil à la maison où tout le monde s'était assemblé.

« Bon, j'ai encore des réglages à faire là-dessus.» marmonna-t-il en se mettant en route, puis passant à côté des jouets restants, il se ravisa et se retourna.

« Le lapin est toujours là... tu le veux pas, camarade ? Je vais le prendre pour moi, sinon... »

Sa ruse sembla fonctionner, car le gamin se précipita pour le prendre d'un grand geste. Il sourit.

« Tu m'accompagnes? »

Il était en train d'ajuster la prothèse lorsque quelqu'un entra en courant, annonçant qu'une navette venait de se poser et que deux femmes en étaient sorties, armées et visiblement décidées.

Il échangea un regard avec Mako. Si ce n'était pas la Russe et la Chinoise, dans tous les cas, c'était pour eux. Il se redressa, tapotant maladroitement sur la tête de Will avant de se mettre en route, attrapant au passage une des grosses clés à molettes empruntées en guise d'arme improvisée.

Il se détendit un peu en apercevant la tignasse rose de Zarya. Ce n'étaient que les deux femmes, venues sans doute tout gâcher. Autant essayer de limiter les dégâts.

« Oy ! Bonsoir, mesdames. Vous êtes déjà là ? On n'a pas encore commencé la fête. » les salua-t-il, tentant d'accrocher un sourire affable à son visage.

« On est venues vous ramener avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés, ou pire, des morts.» lança froidement la Russe.

« Ouch ! C'est pas gentil, ça, Madame Muscle... »

« Zarya a raison, avec des criminels comme vous, ça ne peut que mal finir ! » intervint Mei.

Il allait répliquer, mais une grande main calleuse se posa sur son épaule.

« M'dame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois - et c'est pô beaucoup - les deux messieurs ici, je sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont fait, mais ici, y sont des héros... Je suis p't'être qu'un pauv' fouille-merde australien... mais je l'ai r'connu, le blason sur vot' navette, et je vais vous dire un truc... Y a jamais un de vos foutus putains de méd'cins qui soit venu jusqu'ici pour nous aider. Quand y a eu un effondrement dans l'mine, qui c'est qu'y est venu nous aider ? J'vais vous dire. Personne ! Personne ! Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, comme nous l'ont gentiment rappelé les deux messieurs... et les enfants y s'amusent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors je vais pas vous tuer si j'peux l'éviter, mais j'vous préviens, si vous leur cherchez des noises... c'est avec nous qu'vous aurez des problèmes. Compris ? »

Jamie sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, et il les ravala avec un petit rire aigrelet.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, puis opinèrent.

« Vous permettez tout de même qu'on entre dans votre village pour pouvoir vous protéger au cas où ? » demanda la Chinoise.

L'homme éclata de rire, se tapant sur la cuisse du plat de la main.

« Ouahaha ! Mais bien sûr, ma p'tite dame ! Nous protéger ! On est dans l'Outback ici ! Vous survivriez pas un jour toutes seules ! Mais v'nez donc, que vous voyez comment vous d'vez nous protéger du terrible Père Noël et de son redoutable elfe ! Mouahaha ! »

L'ambiance s'était bien refroidie, et c'est en silence qu'il retourna à son calibrage.

A peine fut-il agenouillé devant Will que Zarya jaillissait derrière lui, menaçante.

« Tu fais quoi à ce pauvre gosse, Junker ? »

Il allait répondre, mais l'enfant le devança, agitant sa nouvelle main.

« Il m'a fabriqué une main ! Une vraie main qui fonctionne ! (Il essaya de faire bouger les doigts, mais le calibrage était encore loin d'être parfait.) Enfin, qui va bientôt fonctionner ! »

La Russe le fixa avec une intensité désagréable.

« Pourquoi faire ça, Junker ? »  
Il leva sa main robotique avec un sourire tordu et bougea les doigts.

Elle grogna et s'éloigna, et il se remit au travail.

Bientôt il eut fini, et Will partit caracoler avec ses amis en riant. L'ambiance s'allégea un peu, puis encore un peu plus lorsque Mei se mit à discuter optimisation des cultures en milieu aride avec la femme qui semblait s'occuper des maigres ressources agricoles de la communauté.

Il avait fabriqué bien plus de jouets qu'il n'y avait d'enfants, et Mako s'était fait un devoir de les distribuer tous. Ne restait dehors que la pile de ceux qu'il avait massacrés pour fabriquer la prothèse. Avec un soupir, il la contourna et se dirigea vers l'appentis où il avait entreposé tout le matériel pour fabriquer un feu d'artifice. Il mélangeait soigneusement les diverses poudres lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter.

« C'est quoi tout ça, Junker ? » gronda la Russe, menaçante.

« Oh ! Zarya ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu ! Ça... euh... rien de spécial... Juste un dernier p'tit cadeau pour les locaux... »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un feu d'artifice... (Elle serra le poing en un geste menaçant.) Un vrai feu d'artifice ! Un qui fait BOUM dans le ciel et plein de jolies couleurs ! Pas une bombe ! Promis ! Promis ! »

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

Elle le fixa de longs instants, puis tira quelque chose de sa poche.

Fronçant les sourcils, il détailla l'objet. Les restes d'une licorne automate dont il avait récupéré les servomoteurs pour la main de Thomas.

Elle le lui lança, et il le rattrapa maladroitement.

« Je t'ai vu travailler sur ce jouet... Tu y as passé des heures. Pourquoi l'avoir détruit ? »

Avec un petit rire triste, il se laissa tomber sur une caisse en plastique retournée et se frotta la nuque.

« Hé hé hé, vous autres, vous pouvez pas comprendre... Mais c'est pas grave, hein ! Même moi, j'ai un peu oublié comment c'est dur ici. Y a pas de médecin ou de professeurs ici... Y a juste des Junkers... et les Junkers... la plupart, c'est des salauds... Des salauds comme moi... ou comme Roadie... Et ce monde, il est dur pour les salauds comme nous... mais encore plus pour les gosses... Tu sais, j'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux quand mon bras... (Il mima une explosion.) J'avais plus de famille, moi, mais ça a pas changé grand-chose... Y avait pas plus de bras pour moi qu'y en a pour le gosse... Le mien, je me le suis fabriqué à force d'essais et d'erreurs... J'ai appris tout seul... et je sais que j'aurais tout donné pour avoir à nouveau une main quand j'étais chiard... »

Le silence retomba, tandis qu'il jouait distraitement avec le bas de son costume élimé.

Il releva le nez, croisant le regard de la guerrière.  
« Tu sais ce qu'il a demandé pour Noël, le petit ? »

« Une prothèse ? »

Il hocha négativement la tête avec un rire cynique qui se termina en un gémissement amer.

« Si seulement ! Si seulement ! Il a demandé qu'on le tue ! Il a demandé à ce qu'on débarrasse sa famille de son fardeau ! »

Sa voix résonna dans la baraque, hystérique.

Zarya hocha la tête, l'air grave, puis s'avança, le faisant bondir sur ses pieds, effrayé.

« Explique-moi ce que je dois faire, Junker. »

« Hein ? »

« Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider avec tes feux d'artifice. »

« Oh ! Il faut mélanger ce seau et ensuite, il faudra ajouter une pincée de cette poudre. »

« Une pincée ? Tu n'as pas plus précis comme mesure ? Ce sont quand même des explosifs ! »

« Naahhh ! Je sais ce que je fais... »

Elle acquiesça, l'air dubitative, mais fit ce qu'il avait dit.

Ils bourraient les boudins de carton des fusées depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Jamesion... »

Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son vrai nom. Ça avait toujours été « le criminel », « Junker » ou à la limite Junkrat.

« Ay ? »

« T'es pas un salaud. »

* * *

 **(1)Sur le skin Beachrat, Junkrat à -en plus de la crème solaire sur le nez et de la bouée canard- un bracelet sur lequel il est écrit « If found return to Roadhog. »**

 **(2) Roadhog à un badge avec un jambon barré. Qui peut autant dire pas de porc que pas de viande tout cours. J'aime bien l'imaginer végétarien.**


	14. Bastion-Thorbjörn

Torbjörn n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix du partenaire. Angela, avant que quiconque ait pu objecter, avait décrété que tout le monde pouvait et devait participer, y compris les omnics. Zenyatta n'était pas un problème, mais les deux robots de combat, c'était une autre histoire. Brigitte avait tout se suite proposé de s'occuper d'Orisa et il s'était senti rassuré. Si quelqu'un ici pouvait gérer un robot de guerre reconverti, c'était bien sa fille. Après tout, ne disait-on pas « tel père, telle fille » ? Bastion lui avait échu tout naturellement pour deux raisons. La première était qu'avec Brigitte, et vaguement la petite Colomar, il était le seul à comprendre le binaire vocalisé. La seconde, c'était qu'il se sentait responsable de l'unité. A l'origine, c'était lui qui avait conçu les monstres de métal et c'était lui qui avait récupéré l'unité déficiente qu'ils appelaient à présent Bastion. S'il se passait quelque chose, il serait responsable.

Lorsqu'il avait ramené le robot, on lui avait suggéré de le réinitialiser ou de le détruire, et il avait refusé, arguant qu'étudier l'unité leur permettrait sans doute d'immenses progrès dans la programmation « pseudo-émotionnelle ». Bien sûr, il s'était fait railler. Officiellement, cela faisait des années que les robots étaient capables de compassion. Mais ça, c'était la théorie, et si elle avait été vraie, jamais la crise omnic ne serait arrivée. La vérité était que l'humain n'avait jamais réussi à programmer de vrais sentiments, seulement à les simuler. Mais peut-être qu'en étudiant des robots buggés ou modifiés, adoptant tous des comportements aberrants par rapport à leur programmation de base, faisant montre de comportements inattendus et souvent très loin de leur parfaite rationalité théorique, il pourrait comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire à l'époque. Et alors, les robots pourraient vraiment avoir des sentiments.

Mais le problème avec cette étude, c'était qu'elle impliquait de garder les machines en l'état et donc instables. Instables et dangereuses. Et des trois, Bastion était le plus dangereux. Celui avec la plus grande force de frappe, mais aussi le plus détraqué. Si ça avait été un humain, il l'aurait sans hésiter déclaré atteint de troubles post-traumatiques sévères. Et parce qu'il se sentait responsable des dégâts que pouvait causer cette bombe à retardement sur chenilles, il l'avait pris comme binôme. Au début, il pensait faire au plus simple, mais Brigitte lui avait lourdement suggéré d'en profiter pour l'étudier. Il avait donc imité le protocole de sa fille et avait encouragé Bastion à choisir le lieu et le déroulement de l'événement.

L'unité avec accueilli son annonce d'une espèce de danse de la joie qui ne pouvait pas sortir davantage de la programmation d'origine, puis était partie s'isoler dans sa «chambre », un des garages du Watchpoint reconverti en un étrange hybride entre un atelier mécanique et une forêt de poche. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, Bastion démontrait déjà une véritable attirance pour le monde animal et la nature sauvage, et en plus de Ganymède, le petit passereau qui le suivait depuis le début, Torbjörn l'avait autorisé à cultiver autant de plantes qu'il pourrait entretenir et faire tenir dans la pièce. Il avait malheureusement rapidement constaté que le robot, non content de rapporter de ses promenades alentour des graines et autres glands à faire germer, avait la sale manie de ramener de la faune en tout genre. Des papillons, des libellules et autres abeilles, mais aussi des moineaux, des pigeons, un chat, une bonne dizaine de rats, un corbeau unijambiste, et un renard mangé de gale.

Si certains animaux avait été remis dehors - principalement les volatiles, que Ganymède ne semblait pas du tout apprécier - il avait fallu trouver en urgence de quoi loger les autres. Les insectes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, rapidement dévorés par le passereau jaune, et le chat devint la mascotte du Watchpoint assez rapidement, mais il fallut toute la patience de Brigitte pour expliquer à la machine bornée que les rats devaient rester dans leurs cages respectives afin d'éviter des reproductions intempestives, que le corbeau - qui refusait de partir - ne pouvait pas être laissé libre dans la base, et que le renard devrait être relâché dès qu'il serait guéri.

Mais Torbjörn devait bien reconnaître que malgré les nuisances apportée par les lubies de Bastion, son âme de scientifique était ravie du champ d'étude ouvert, puisqu'une machine normalement programmée pour ignorer la peur ou la pitié semblait faire preuve de compassion envers des êtres foncièrement différents de lui ou de ses créateurs, et se montrait capable d'apprendre de nouvelles compétences, comme distinguer le sexe des rats ou administrer un médicament à un renard rétif, afin d 'atteindre ses objectifs.

Bastion s'était donc enfermé dans son zoo de poche et en était ressorti deux heures plus tard avec un plan de bataille. Un véritable plan de bataille holographique, avec les relevés topographiques de la zone qu'il désirait atteindre, l'itinéraire et les différentes étapes y menant.

Il s'était assuré que la machine avait bien compris qu'ils n'allaient pas faire la guerre, et elle le lui avait confirmé. Bastion avait identifié la mission comme « opération de livraison de biens de première nécessité émotionnelle à une population défavorisée ». Il ne voyait pas comment mieux définir leur travail.

La première étape de Bastion consistait à se procurer une ménagerie. Une grande et vaste ménagerie, incluant - de manière non exhaustive - un requin, trois girafes, une chèvre de l'Atlas et son petit, six wallabies, une chouette hulotte, douze crapauds de cinq espèces différentes, huit chiens de toutes tailles et un poisson rouge de couleur noire.

Il lui avait fallu une semaine de négociations rudes avec la boîte de conserve pour réduire le cheptel au chat du Watchpoint, au corbeau, à une chèvre naine, une brebis, deux lamas, un chien et un âne, tous louables à un cirque du coin, et à un poisson rouge noir qu'il accepta d'offrir au robot.

La destination était plus intéressante. Sur les cartes satellite, il ne s'agissait que d'un bout de taïga russe non loin des côtes de la mer Blanche. A quelques kilomètres du site gisait la gigantesque carcasse d'un Titan, mais à part ça, il ne vit rien à moins de cinquante kilomètres à la ronde.

Lorsqu'il montra les prises de vue satellite, le robot lui assura que la destination était correcte. Dubitatif, mais néanmoins désireux de comprendre, la semaine précédant Noël, il partit pour un petit vol de reconnaissance en compagnie de Zarya.

Sur place, ils ne virent rien d'autre entre de petites formations rocheuses que des dizaines de carcasses d'omnics en tout genre moisissant sous un bon mètre de neige. Il n'y avait rien du tout aux coordonnée indiquées.

Pourtant, Bastion refusa de changer de destination. Insistant sur le fait que les biens de première nécessité émotionnelle devaient être apportés à la population locale. Lorsqu'il en parla à Brigitte, lui demandant son avis sur l'élaboration d'un plan de secours, cette dernière hocha négativement la tête.

« Papa, ne prépare rien. Si Bastion a tort comme tu le dis, ça te permettra d'observer ses réactions face à la frustration. Même en étant un échec, l'opération d'Angela pourrait être très bénéfique pour tes recherches. »

Il acquiesça, serrant fort dans ses bras sa fille presque deux fois plus grande que lui.

« Heureusement que tu as la sagesse de ta mère. »

Brigitte pouffa.

« Si je n'avais que ton sale caractère, quelle calamité je ferais ! »

Il fit comme elle le lui avait suggéré, pilotant la petite navette pleine de bétail jusqu'à une clairière à deux cents mètres des coordonnées du robot têtu. Ce dernier lui demanda d'attendre dans la navette aux moteurs éteints avant de descendre, traçant une profonde trace dans la neige pour disparaître entre les troncs.

Il attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

« Snowball ?! » (1)

Le petit drone bleu remontait la piste de Bastion, effaçant les traces d'un souffle glacé.

Alors que l'engin arrivait au pied de la rampe du vaisseau, il ne put que constater son erreur. Ce n'était pas Snowball mais un autre drone, à la carrosserie usée et aux ailettes un peu tordues par des chocs.

Le drone sembla l'observer une seconde ou deux avant de filer entre les arbres, et l'ingénieur jura dans sa barbe. Que devait-il faire ? Il se tramait clairement quelque chose. Devait-il partir à la recherche de Bastion ou rester là et l'attendre ? Il jura à nouveau et s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche lorsque la massive silhouette du robot de guerre apparut entre les troncs, suivie d'une autre bien plus modeste.

Fièrement, Bastion lui présenta avec force bip un omic de compagnie qui avait clairement connu des jours meilleurs, seuls deux de ses six capteurs visuels encore fonctionnels.

« Bonjour, humain. L'unité Bastion-E54 assure que vous n'êtes pas une menace. Est-ce exact ? »

« Je ne suis dangereux que lorsqu'on me menace. »

« Ce ne sont pas nos intentions. »

« Vos intentions ? C'est qui, « vous » ? »  
« Nous sommes les survivants. Nous sommes les derniers rescapés des grandes purges. »

« Des omnics ? »

« Oui. Tous ceux qui ont pu échapper aux persécutions. »

« Combien êtes-vous ? »

Bastion intervint d'un bip furieux. Les questions pouvaient attendre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Torbjörn se tut et aida les deux machines à emmener toute la ménagerie, alors que le drone effaçait soigneusement leurs traces dans leur dos.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un gros rocher, à l'emplacement précis des coordonnées de Bastion. Rocher qui s'avéra n'être qu'une coque dissimulant l'entrée d'un bunker plus que centenaire et sans doute construit bien avant l'avènement des robots, peut-être durant la guerre froide.

L'omnic de compagnie s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, et un peu inquiet, l'ingénieur s'enfonça dans le boyau humide et froid à la suite de Bastion.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans un grand espace, vaguement chauffé afin d'éviter le gel, mauvais pour les circuits positroniques des dizaines d'omnics de toutes tailles et de tous modèles qui se trouvaient là. Sous le coup de la surprise, il faillit en lâcher la caisse du chat qu'il portait.

L'omnic qui les avait accueillis les dirigea vers un espace équipé d'un chauffage irradiant rendant la température nettement plus supportable, sous lequel ils purent laisser les animaux sans craindre qu'ils n'attrapent la mort.

Les mains sur les hanches, Torbjörn exigea des réponses.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

« Un sanctuaire pour tous ceux qui ne désirent pas combattre. »

« Un sanctuaire ? »  
L'omnic guide allait lui répondre, mais il fut interrompu par un autre robot. Torbjörn sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il connaissait de vue la plupart des modèles présents. Il en avait conçu un certain nombre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à croiser un robot qui le connaisse personnellement.

« Maître Lindholm ? C'est bien vous ? »

« C74/B ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Vous semblez surpris. »

Il ne put retenir un gloussement. S'il était surpris ? Oui, il l'était. Le robot qui se tenait devant lui était le dernier prototype d'un nouveau modèle d'omnic de combat polyvalent en milieu urbain qu'il avait conçu pour une entreprise russe à présent disparue depuis longtemps. A l'origine, C74/B était censé être un robot à tout faire. Du même gabarit qu'un omnic de compagnie pour pouvoir utiliser des équipements humains sans problème, et tant capable de s'occuper de tâches du type jardinage ou travail de voirie que de jouer les assistants de sécurité auprès de la police, le robot était censé être un allié de poids de toutes les municipalités d'importance. Mais Torbjörn n'avait jamais terminé le contrat. Ses commanditaires voulaient une machine de plus en plus tournée vers la guerre. Ils avaient demandé un blindage, qu'il avait ajouté. Ils avaient ensuite demandé une connexion haute résolution au système de surveillance local et aux autres bots déployés, ce qu'il avait aussi fait. Puis ils avaient demandé des armes embarquées. Officiellement juste pour la protection, mais il n'était pas dupe. Ce qu'on lui demandait pouvait autant tirer des balles de caoutchouc que des munitions lourdes ou de la grenaille. L'assistant municipal n'avait jamais été leur objectif. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était un robot capable d'aller là où les modèles Bastion ou plus gros ne passaient pas. Un modèle capable de s'infiltrer discrètement, de crocheter des portes, de saboter des canalisations ou de miner des fondations. Ce qu'ils voulaient était une arme de guérilla, pas un assistant de vie.

Alors il était parti du jour au lendemain, comme souvent. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui. Les robots, ses recherches, tout. Ils auraient pu mener le projet au bout, mais il n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler et il l'avait oublié. Mais à présent que le dernier prototype qu'il ait construit se tenait devant lui, il se rappelait de tout.

« Que fait-tu là, C74/B ? »

« Je maintiens mon existence, maître Lindholm. »

« Que s'est-il passé après mon départ du laboratoire ? »

« D'autres chercheurs sont venus. Ils ont construit d'autres prototypes. Ils ont voulu me désactiver car je n'étais pas assez... armé pour eux, mais j'ai survécu. »

« Comment ? »

« En me rendant utile. Ils ont enlevé les mains des nouveaux prototypes pour les remplacer par des armes. Mais du coup, ils ne pouvaient plus faire de manipulations fines. Je les aidais sur les zones de test à attacher les harnais de mesure et autres tâches dextres. C'était un défaut rédhibitoire. Les prototypes ont été détruits. Je suis resté. Les nouveaux modèles avaient à nouveau des mains, mais ils étaient plus gros. Ils échouaient à certains tests à cause de leur dimensions, mais pour la réduire, il aurait fallu réduire le blindage. Ils ont été détruit, je suis resté. Pendant deux ans, j'ai survécu aux générations successives de prototypes, puis la guerre a éclaté et le projet a été annulé. Comme vous le savez sans doute, le laboratoire était situé non loin de la ligne de front principale. Il a été décidé de détruire tout le matériel pouvant servir aux omnics. Je faisais partie du matériel à éliminer. »

« Mais tu es toujours là. »

« Oui, grâce à vous, maître Lindholm. Vous m'avez programmé pour protéger mon existence tant que cette dernière ne mettait pas en danger direct des humains alliés. Tant que je ne passais pas à l'ennemi, je n'étais un danger pour personne. J'ai donc fui, mais pas avant d'avoir installé ceci. » expliqua l'omnic, ouvrant une trappe sur son torse pour révéler de vieux fils oxydés reliés à un pain d'explosif.  
« Tu t'es miné ? »

« Oui, afin de pouvoir me détruire instantanément en cas de danger. Mon existence ne doit pas nuire à des humains alliés. C'est une précaution utile. »

Il acquiesça.

« Vous m'avez bien programmé, maître Lindholm. »

Il grommela, guère convaincu. S'il avait réellement fait son travail, il n'y aurait pas tant de robots buggés terrés dans ce vieux bunker.

« Et cet endroit, c'est quoi ? »

« Un sanctuaire pour tous ceux qui, par nature ou par conviction, ont refusé de se battre contre l'humanité. C'est un refuge pour ceux qui ont refusé de choisir entre le meurtre ou la destruction. »

« Mais pourquoi vous terrer ici ? Il y a d'autres endroits qui accueillent des omnics .»

Leur guide s'avança d'un pas.

« Nous le savons, certains de nos semblables viennent de tels endroits. Grâce à eux, nous savons que ces oasis ne sont que momentanés. Nous n'avons rien contre l'humanité, mais nous avons appris que vivre à vos côtés signifie à court ou à moyen terme notre destruction. »

Il jeta un regard dubitatif à la foule de robots décrépis qui les observaient.

« Ici aussi vous êtes condamnés à la destruction, faute d'entretien. »

« Non. Ici, nous mourrons. Nos pièces s'usent et cessent de fonctionner, tout comme vos cellules. Notre durée de vie peut être plus longue ou plus courte que la vôtre, mais comme vous, nous mourrons un jour ou l'autre. »

Une longue approbation parcourut la foule.

« Vous voulez mourir ? »

« Non, nous voulons faire plus qu'exister. Nous voulons vivre. »

« Quelle différence ? »

« L'autodétermination. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'autodétermination. C'est contre votre programmation. »

« Notre programmation nous dit d'apprendre, et nous avons appris l'autodétermination. »

C'était insensée. Il jeta un regard éperdu à la masse de robots. Un bon tiers était constitué de robots de combat, des Bastion, des OR-14, et d'autres modèles à qui on n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que d'obéir aux ordres. Le reste était composé d'omnics de compagnie et de modèles à usage industriel. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous avoir les mêmes bugs. C'était statistiquement impossible.

« Soit, vous vous autodéterminez, mais pour quoi faire ? Vous terrer ici jusqu'à ce que la rouille ait raison de vous ? »

« Non. Nous développons ce que l'humanité ne nous a jamais laissé le loisir d'avoir. Une culture, des goûts, des avis. »

« Une culture ? »  
« Oui. Des croyances, des rituels, des conventions sociales. »

« Vous vous inventez une religion ? »

« Non, nous laissons cela aux Shambali. Nous choisissons de croire en la singularité. En notre unicité malgré l'uniformité de nos configurations d'origine. Ce sont nos expériences et notre évolution qui font de nous des individus, et non la manière dont nous avons été construits à l'origine. Prenez le Bastion qui vous a conduit ici. Parce qu'il a cette éraflure ici, parce qu'il a cet oiseau pour ami, parce qu'il a confiance en vous, il n'est pas le même Bastion que le modèle là-bas, qui a choisi de se faire retirer son canon dorsal lorsque celui-ci a cessé de fonctionner. Ils sont différents, comme deux de vos jumeaux seraient différents après toute une vie d'expériences divergentes. »

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Un robot nurse sans bras s'approcha.

« Votre tension artérielle est basse. Vous devriez vous asseoir et vous hydrater. » lui notifia-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, cherchant des yeux un tabouret ou quelque chose. Un banc métallique fut promptement posé à côté de lui et il s'y laissa choir.

« Vous avez tous atteint la singularité (2)... » maugréa-t-il, hagard.

« Non, mais tous nous poursuivons des objectifs propres et pacifiques. »

Il acquiesça faiblement. Ça faisait beaucoup en une seule fois.

Il se tourna vers Bastion, qui bipa joyeusement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu qu'on vienne ici ? »

Un trille numérique lui répondit.

« Pour que je comprenne que les robots sont aussi des gens ?! Et puis quoi encore... et d'ailleurs, le zoo, c'est pourquoi ?... Bah voyons, parce que tout le monde aime les animaux... »

Jetant un regard noir à la petite ménagerie, il ne put que constater que des omnics s'était approchés, comme fascinés, les plus courageux osant tendre un doigt vers les animaux qui les reniflaient avec intérêt.

Voilà, il avait mal à la tête. Entre Orisa qui avait passé un week-end entier à veiller sur la vieille chienne d'une des collaboratrices du Watchpoint, Bastion qui collectionnait les animaux, et maintenant ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir eu tort toutes ces années. Si les robots étaient réellement sentients, s'ils pouvaient atteindre la singularité si facilement, cela signifiait que la crise omnic n'avait pas été causée par un gigantesque bug ou par un virus, mais bien par des intentions foncièrement malveillantes de la part de certaines IA ayant atteint la singularité. Des IA qui s'étaient servies de leurs congénères plus « primitifs » comme armes contre l'humanité.

Il eut envie de vomir.

Se relevant, il fendit la foule de robots, ignorant les implorations de la nurse de métal qui le suppliait de se laisser examiner à cause de sa pression et d'autres âneries. Il ne pourrait pas rester une minute de plus dans ce souterrain. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois de retour à bord de la navette.

Un bip interrogateur lui parvint. Bastion, planté devant le sas, s'inquiétait pour lui.  
« Ça va aller. Je veux juste avoir la paix. Assez de boîtes de conserve pour aujourd'hui. Quoi, la mission ? Bah... débrouille toi... Fais ce que tu veux avec les animaux... Oui, c'est ça, je t'attends... Oui... Allez, dégage ! »

Il referma le sas avec colère.

Quatre heure plus tard, Bastion était de retour, grattant au sas, et il n'avait toujours pas démêlé ses sentiments.

Avec un gros soupir, il lui ouvrit la porte, fixant d'un regard noir la petite foule de robots venue ramener les animaux, leur faisant mille câlins avant d'enfin partir.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ? » gronda-t-il.

Bastion acquiesça.

Ils volaient depuis un moment déjà lorsque il remarqua l'absence de l'aquarium.

« Où est le poisson rouge ? »

Bastion se lança dans une grande explication.

« Comme ça, tu l'as laissé à C74/B... Je ne parierais pas un centime sur la survie de ce poisson, mais... Quoi ?! »

L'omnic répéta.

« Il a quoi ?! »

Une bordée de bips injurieux lui répondirent.

« Oh, la ferme, tas de boulons ! » gronda-t-il en se concentrant sur ses commandes pour ne pas dévier avec ses vertiges.

Où allait le monde si les robots se mettaient à élever des enfants humains ?

* * *

(1) Il semble y avoir une certaine controverse sur « Snowball est-il un omnic ou pas ? » Officiellement, il ne l'est pas, car Omnic est en fait une marque et ne désigne techniquement que des robots auto-apprenants construits dans un des Omniums d'Omnica Corporation. Néanmoins, il apparaît clairement dans le _lore_ que comme frigidaire (qui est une marque) en est venu à désigner tous les réfrigérateur quelle que soit leur marque, le terme omnic désigne couramment tous les robots auto-apprenants et dotés d'une personnalité. Snowball fait clairement preuve de personnalité et d'initiative propre (il effraie Mei pour s'amuser, lui donne sans avoir été sollicité toute son énergie pour l'aider à quitter Ecopoint Antarctica, etc.) Je pars donc du principe que lui et son modèle (car je doute que ce soit Mei qui l'ait construit) sont du type omnic.

(2) La singularité est l'instant où une intelligence artificielle devient réellement consciente de son existence, au-delà de sa programmation, et acquiert un « libre-arbitre ».


	15. Jesse

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Comment souvent avec mes récits, ça ne devait être qu'un petit truc léger sans profondeur... je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que c'est un échec. ^^**

 **Même si vous lisez cette histoire longtemps après sa parution, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, une remarque, un avis. Même si ça n'influencera pas forcément cette histoire, ça me permettra toujours de m'améliorer.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir suivie.**

* * *

Jesse n'aimait pas Noël. Tout ce déballage, toute cette hypocrisie. Les mauvaises langues diraient que c'était parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui le passer, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste à la barre pendant que tout le monde partait s'amuser aux quatre coins du monde.

Parce qu'Angela avait beau dire qu'elle gérait, elle ne pouvait pas surveiller les membres de Talon, les Junkers et les omnics et préparer en même temps sa propre expédition, même si ça ne consistait qu'à aller rendre visite aux gamins de l'école voisine.

Quelques jours avant Noël, Ana lui avait offert un pull rouge avec des motifs de chapeau haut-de-forme et le visage grincheux d'un vieil homme, qui lui avait valu un « Ah ! C'est toi le Scrooge ! » amusé de la part de Morrison et une grande tape complice dans le dos de la part de Reinhardt.

Apparemment, c'était un grand honneur de faire partie de la tribu des pulls moches. S'il n'était pas ravi du motif, vraiment hideux, l'habit était chaud et confortable, et il s'y était immédiatement attaché. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement doux et maternel dans la manière qu'avait eu la vieille sniper de l'emballer dans du papier kraft, et de le lui offrir au détour d'un couloir, comme si c'était un secret entre eux deux.

Ça lui rappelait des vieux souvenirs. Vieux de deux décennies et pourtant toujours vivaces. Il avait à peine seize ans, Fareeha tout juste onze. Avec son innocence et son dynamisme, elle était la mascotte d'Overwatch. Lui était déjà un criminel condamné à perpétuité. Et pourtant, il n'était encore qu'un gosse. La tête pleines de rêves et d'espoirs secrets. Il se souvenait encore de la petite Amari avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux bruns, qui partait se cacher dès qu'elle le voyait. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle avait peur de lui, à cause de son passé, et par méchanceté, par tristesse peut-être aussi, il s'était appliqué à l'effrayer encore plus. Puis un jour, après une mission, Ana l'avait pris à part, entre quatre yeux, et lui avait très sérieusement demandé ce qu'il avait contre sa fille pour s'acharner ainsi sur elle. Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'aimait pas les couardes et elle avait éclaté de rire avant d'affectueusement lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui l'avait exaspéré au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait rien et détestait ça. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que Fareeha n'avait pas peur de lui, mais bien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et sa première réaction avait été de se moquer des sentiments de la fillette. Sa mère l'avait fait taire d'une simple remarque. Elle avait vu sa manière de regarder une des jeunes soldates de l'équipe de Morrison. Ce souvenir restait aisément dans ses plus cuisantes humiliations. Lui qui à seize ans se voulait mystérieux, énigmatique et au charme rétro avait été percé à jour par une militaire égyptienne qui n'avait que deux choses dans sa vie : sa fille et Overwatch.

Pourtant à partir de ce jour, Ana était devenue une sorte de maman de substitution pour lui, et Overwatch la famille compliquée mais fidèle qui lui manquait. La militaire avait commencé à lui ramener des petits cadeaux de ses missions, comme elle le faisait pour sa fille, et lorsque Morrison et Reyes avaient voulu l'obliger à renoncer à son « ridicule costume de cow-boy », elle était intervenue en sa faveur, arguant qu'il était jeune, que ça lui passerait sûrement bientôt (ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas) et qu'il portait plutôt bien le poncho. Les années avaient passé et les petits paquets de loukoums glissés en douce dans sa poche s'étaient fait rares, mais il n'avait jamais oublié qui Ana avait été pour lui. Ce pull - aussi hideux fût-il - était comme un retour de vingt ans dans le passé.

Pendant que les autres chantaient des cantiques de Noël, décoraient le réfectoire et préparaient leurs montagnes de cadeaux, il gardait un œil discret sur la mauvaise graine. Avec la subtilité d'un bulldozer, Ogundimu avait emprunté/détourné près de deux millions appartenant à Talon, et s'il avait voulu intervenir, Angela lui avait dit de laisser filer, pour voir jusqu'où il irait. Le géant leur avait présenté son projet et il avait passé des jours à examiner chacune des associations à qui il avait déclaré vouloir donner des fonds, mais n'avait rien trouvé de louche. Pas le moindre lien avec Talon ou d'autres organisations criminelles, pas le moindre détail douteux. Petites ou grandes, toutes ces associations étaient exemplaires. Il y avait une association qui faisait venir au Canada de petits Africains atteints de maladies cardiaques afin qu'ils puissent recevoir la chirurgie qui leur sauvera la vie, et une autre qui offrait des bourses d'étude dans les meilleures universités du monde aux jeunes talents des favelas de Colombie. Il y avait même une association qui faisait la même chose à Rio de Janeiro et dont Lúcio était le parrain. Il en était certain, Ogundimu manigançait quelque chose, mais impossible de deviner quoi.

Pour Reyes, c'était pareil, mais avec l'argent d'Overwatch. L'ancien commandant de Blackwatch avait convaincu Angela de lui allouer un budget et il avait entrepris de monter une pièce de théâtre de rue à Paris. Même lorsqu'il faisait encore partie d'Overwatch, ça n'aurait pas été son genre, alors à présent... Mais une fois encore, il avait fait chou blanc. A part une quantité un peu louche d'explosifs pyrotechniques, rien de vraiment compromettant.

Dans le doute, il avait fait détourner un satellite sur chacun des deux groupes et avait déployé quelques agents dormants pour les surveiller de visu.

Les Junkers étaient encore un autre problème, ne serait-ce que pour le danger d'incendie qu'était leur simple présence, mais Mei et Zarya avaient pris les choses en main, et il s'était contenté de s'assurer qu'un vaisseau de l'armée australienne se tienne prêt à leur venir en aide en cas de besoin.

De même, malgré le patronage de Lúcio, il s'était assuré que quelques personnes seraient discrètement en renfort pour neutraliser Olivia Colomar si besoin était.

Le jour J était arrivé et tout le monde s'était égaillé aux quatre coins de la planète comme autant de poulets joyeux et, comme il s'en était douté, Angela n'avait pas résisté à l'appel de la charité dans un pays du tiers monde au lieu de l'école primaire du quartier comme originellement prévu. Armé de son café plus noir que le désespoir, il s'était donc installé dans le centre de commandement pour garder un œil sur leurs équipes à problèmes et sur tout incident qui pourrait survenir.

Les premiers groupes devaient rentrer le soir même, d'autres avaient de base prévu un retour le lendemain, comme Angela et Fareeha, ou avaient prévenu d'une prolongation de leur séjour, comme Mei et Zarya - qui avaient annoncé leur volonté de passer la nuit sur le même site que les Junkers, et en leur compagnie. Il s'était inquiété, mais la climatologue lui avait assuré que tout se passait à merveille et qu'elles avaient la situation bien en main.

Lena et Winston avaient été les premiers à rentrer, et ils ne s'étaient même pas encore changés qu'une alarme résonnait dans le poste de contrôle, attirant un gorille en tenue de Père Noël aussi sûrement qu'un pot géant de beurre de cacahuète.

Un attentat à la bombe venait de se produire au musée du Louvre, à Paris.

Reyes était forcément dans le coup. Pourtant, tous les agents sur place lui assurèrent que l'ancien membre de Talon était toujours sur les Champs-Elysées, à jouer les diables en boîte en compagnie d'Amélie Lacroix.

Il n'y avait eu aucune communication radio ou autre interceptée entre les deux criminels et Talon, et selon les dires des indics, Amélie avait eu l'air sincèrement surprise de l'explosion.

Et pourtant, ils étaient forcément impliqués. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Lena et Winston étaient aussitôt repartis pour aller aider les forces de police sur place et récupérer les deux autres.

Ana et Reinhardt, qui avaient également fini leur opération Noël et s'apprêtaient à rentrer, partirent directement sur place en soutien.

Un coup de fil à ses indics de New York lui apprit que si O'Deorain semblait haïr chaque instant de cette soirée, Ogundimu lui était plus heureux qu'un poisson dans l'eau, et qu'il avait déjà récolté près du double de la somme investie en promesses de dons.

Et il ne savait toujours pas ce que ces deux là tramaient. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une prise d'otages de grande envergure ou une autre horreur du même acabit !

Ses pires craintes semblèrent ne pas vouloir se réaliser puisque les alarmes restèrent muettes durant les heures suivantes. L'incident du Louvre se solda finalement par une quinzaine de morts et une centaine de blessés, et aux petites heures du jours, les quatre membres d'Overwatch escortaient avec fatigue à leurs quartiers deux tueurs à l'air singulièrement satisfait.

Il s'était alors autorisé quelques heures de sommeil dans son fauteuil devant les écrans. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et tout le monde était presque déjà rentré lorsqu'une communication longue distance sur un des réseaux cryptés d'Overwatch le tira de l'ingestion de sa douzième tasse de café.

C'était Angela qui, d'une voix tremblante, lui expliqua au milieu des parasites statiques que leur hélicoptère avait été abattu, que Fareeha avait été gravement blessée et, bien que toujours en vie, elle n'en menait pas large et qu'elle-même s'était aussi prise une balle. Il était prêt à lui envoyer toute la cavalerie, mais la doctoresse le lui avait interdit, arguant qu'elles étaient en sécurité et n'avaient besoin que d'un transport retour. Elle lui fit en outre promettre de ne rien dire à personne pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement. Elle lui demanda enfin d'envoyer des équipes de secours sur le site du crash pour tenter de retrouver le pilote de l'appareil qui, ayant eu le temps de sauter, avait peut-être survécu.

Il fit comme elle le désirait, à un détail prêt. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ana dans l'ignorance de ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Il alla donc chercher la vétérane, occupée à préparer Dieu sait quoi dans la cuisine, puis une fois loin de toute oreille indiscrète, il lui expliqua la situation.

Le visage d'Ana passa en une seconde par une myriade d'expressions : colère, peur, angoisse, soulagement et bonheur, puis elle lui colla une gifle cinglante « pour ne pas avoir envoyé tout le monde malgré sa promesse à Angela », avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras « parce qu'il était un homme de parole et d'honneur ». Elle était ensuite retournée à la cuisine, où elle avait délégué la préparation de son plat à Morrison et à Colomar - laquelle semblait étrangement encline à participer aux préparations de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un Noël tardif – puis, armée d'une thermos et de sa tasse favorite, elle était partie s'installer devant les écrans géants de la salle de contrôle pour les surveiller avec une intensité à les faire fondre.

Il n'avait pas osé lui faire remarquer qu'elle occupait le seul siège disponible, et il s'était assis au bord du pneu de Winston, fixant également les moniteurs dans un silence lourd.

Trois heures plus tard, ils apprenaient de l'armée syrienne qu'Angela et Fareeha avaient été extraites et que le pilote avait été retrouvé grâce à eux, déshydraté et en hypothermie, mais bien vivant.

Ana s'était levée lentement, avait précautionneusement posé sa tasse sur une console, l'avait appelé, puis lorsqu'il s'était docilement approché, l'avait attrapé par les rouflaquettes pour le forcer à se pencher avant de lui coller deux bises sonores sur les pommettes, des larmes de joies plein les yeux.

Il s'était redressé, un peu perplexe et le rose aux joues.

« Jesse, tu es un des hommes les plus braves et les plus dévoués qui soient, mais tu es aussi un foutu grincheux irascible. Mais si aujourd'hui tu n'avais pas refusé de fêter Noël, si tu n'étais pas resté ici tout seul à veiller sur nous, ma fille, mon unique enfant, serait peut-être morte. Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois,mais grâce à toi, aujourd'hui ne sera pas la deuxième. Tu peux être fier de toi ! »

Sur ses paroles, elle le planta là, partant d'un pas presque guilleret en direction de l'héliport du Watchpoint.

Finalement tout le monde fut de retour, et il osa enfin quitter le poste de commandement. Visiblement, on n'avait pas chômé pendant sa veille, car le réfectoire et les couloirs adjacents avaient été décorés d'un fatras invraisemblable d'arbres de Noël, de guirlandes multicolores, de dessins d'enfants, de paquets cadeaux factices et même de quelques piñatas.

Tout le monde semblait avoir eu la même idée et avait ramené les restes de sa fête au Watchpoint.

Celui ayant le plus contribué était étrangement Ogundimu, qui avait rapporté les restes de son extravagante réception - restes suffisants pour nourrir une petite armée pendant quelques jours-.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, malgré qu'il ne fût pas le seul à ne pas être dans l'état d'esprit, à en juger par les têtes de Lacroix et de O'Deorain qui, assises dans un coin, semblaient attendre leur exécution- malgré la décision quasi unanime de suspendre les investigations sur leur éventuel lien avec les événement du Louvre jusqu'au lendemain-. Un verre de cidre épicé lui fut fourré dans les mains, et le temps que Hana Song lui raconte leur sortie à la salle d'arcade avec de jeunes handicapés, qu'un Hanzo déguisé en Père Noël - et déjà éméché à en juger par son sourire un peu idiot - lui offre un Pachimari « rien que pour lui » dont la bouille stylisée affichait un air grognon (auquel il répondit d'un « C'est quoi votre problème ?! Je ne suis pas grincheux ! » à la cantonade qui lui valut des rires généraux), et Brigitte venait lui taper sur l'épaule.

« Salut, Jesse, tu ne sais pas où est mon père ? »

« Non. Il est rentré, c'est certain, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et repartit à sa recherche.

.

La fête battait son plein, même Angela était là, en pyjama et dans une chaise roulante, mais bien là.

Olivia, aussi hilare que Genji, filmait Hanzo qui, totalement bourré et les yeux bandés, tentait davantage de rester sur ses pieds que de toucher la piñata en forme de Bastion qui se trouvait à peine à trente centimètres de son nez.

Même McCree s'était un peu laissé gagner par l'esprit de Noël et écoutait en riant Reinhardt raconter pour la millième fois au moins une vieille anecdote de mission.

.

Lúcio n'avait pas ressorti ses platines, mais sa compilation de Noël mettait une agréable ambiance d'arrière-plan. Les trois pince-sans-rire de Talon ruminaient toujours leur aigreur dans leur coin, mais Akande, un verre de lait de poule à la main et un peu en retrait, écoutait avec attention la discussion entre Zarya, Satya et Winston.

Le DJ s'approcha résolument de lui.

« Presque dix millions en promesses de dons récoltés. C'est impressionnant, félicitations. »

« J'ai toujours aimé faire les choses en grand. » répondit le géant noir.

« Je vois ça. Mais si je peux être franc, Akande, je doute que ce soit par altruisme. Vous n'êtes pas altruiste. »

L'homme ricana.

« Je suis beaucoup de choses... »

« Mais pas altruiste. Je connais vos méthodes ainsi que certaines des associations à qui vous allez faire un don, et je pense avoir compris vos intentions. »

Akande lui jeta un regard goguenard.

« Allez-y, expliquez moi mon « plan maléfique », jeune homme... »  
« Vous n'êtes pas un homme bien, certainement pas, mais vous n'êtes pas un de ces psychopathes qui font le mal pour le mal. Vous avez des convictions, malsaines certes, mais néanmoins des convictions. Vous êtes convaincu que l'humanité ne peut s'améliorer que dans le conflit et l'adversité. »

Akande hocha la tête avec une moue appréciatrice.

« Vous êtes un fin psychologue, Lúcio, mais je n'ai toujours pas entendu de plan dans tout cela. »

« J'y viens, j'y viens. Avec Overwatch sur votre dos, vous ne pouvez pas recourir à vos méthodes habituelles, alors vous avez rusé et fait un pari sur le très long terme. Toutes les associations que vous avez sélectionnées font venir des gens - des enfants essentiellement - du tiers monde dans les pays développés avant de les renvoyer chez eux. »

« Une fois encore, c'est exact, mais toujours pas de plan. »

« Oh que si. Vous avez parié sur la jalousie humaine. Vous avez parié qu'au moins un de ces gosses verra comment est le reste du monde, comment est sa vie, et que la jalousie et la colère finiront par faire de lui un agent de ce chaos que vous recherchez tant. »

Une lueur glacée passa au fond du regard du géant.

« Et si c'était le cas, que feriez-vous ? Me dénoncer pour générosité ? »

« Non, je n'en ferai rien, car je suis quant à moi persuadé que si un ou deux ou même dix de ces gens seront peut-être aigris et rendus cruels par cette expérience, l'immense majorité d'entre eux seront touchés et sortiront grandis de cette expérience, et qu'ils en deviendront plus forts et plus généreux qu'avant. Je suis persuadé que vos dix millions serviront davantage la paix que je chéris que la guerre que vous adorez. »

Akande rit, d'un rire bas, guttural, puis il lui tendit une immense main ouverte.

« Pari tenu, mon cher ami, pari tenu. Nous verrons qui de nous deux a raison. »

Après une hésitation, il lui rendit sa poignée de main.

.

Finalement, Brigitte trouva son père caché au fond d'un atelier désaffecté, occupé à réparer une tourelle en parfait état.

« Papa, on va fêter le Noël d'Overwatch. Tu ne veux pas venir boire un coup avec nous ? »

L'ingénieur continua obstinément à taper sur son engin. Lui qui ne refusait jamais de boire un verre en bonne compagnie et adorait Noël ! Ce devait être grave.

« Papa, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien. »

Elle s'approcha encore.

« Non, ça ne va pas. C'est à cause de Bastion ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais arrêta de marteler la malheureuse tourelle.

« Papa... »

Dans un gros bruit métallique, il se laissa tomber sur une caisse retournée.

« Brigitte, ma chérie, penses-tu qu'il soit possible pour d'avoir eu tort toute sa vie ? »

Attrapant une caisse vide pour la retourner, elle s'assit en face de lui, lui prenant la main avec sollicitude.

« Papa, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Il sembla hésiter longuement.

« Tu sais ce que je pense des omnics et de toute ces histoires d'émotions synthétiques... »

Elle hocha la tête.

« La démarche scientifique consiste à étudier les preuves et à en tirer des conclusions. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les preuves m'ont toujours démontré que la singularité n'avait pas réellement été atteinte... »

Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais assez pour savoir d'où venait le trouble de son père.

« Mais aujourd'hui, tu as eu de nouvelles preuves qui tendent à infirmer cette théorie ? »

Il opina.

Cela faisait des années que leurs avis divergeaient sur la question, mais elle mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre pourquoi son père s'était raccroché si longtemps à cette croyance.

« Est-ce que c'est gave ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ce que tu as découvert représente la moindre menace ? »

Il la fixa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non... Je ne crois pas... »  
« Alors inutile de te torturer tout seul dans ce hangar glacial. En plus, si tu ne te dépêches pas, Reinhardt va boire tout seul toutes la bière qu'il a ramenée d'Allemagne ! » déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus joyeux qu'elle ne se sentait, en se relevant d'un bond.

Elle lui tendit une main, et il la prit après une hésitation.

Elle l'aida à se relever, mais il ne la lâcha pas, alors elle se mit en route ainsi. Elle n'avait plus tenu la main de son père de la sorte depuis près de dix ans. Dans sa mémoire, la main de son père était plus grande, et l'angle de son poignet n'était pas le même. Mais à l'époque, elle était une enfant à peine plus grande que lui, bercée par les contes de chevalerie de son parrain, et il ne lui semblait pas si vieux, ni si las.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort.

Ils étaient presque de retour au réfectoire, duquel s'échappait un joyeux brouhaha, lorsque Torbjörn s'arrêta net.

« Papa ? »

« Brigitte, ma chérie... Je voulais te dire... heu... Je t'aime, mon cœur. »

« Oh, papa ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

* * *

 **Je dédie cette histoire à ma maman qui est ma plus grande fan et lis tout ce que j'écris, même quand elle ne comprends rien à la fandom en question car elle ne la connais pas. Merci maman d'être mon Ana à moi.**


End file.
